Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu
by Thunderito
Summary: What if Naruto was the Reincarnation of a God? What if he was able to put Heaven and Hell to do his bidding? What would happen? Uber- Godlike Naruto. Rated M for graphic scenes, blood, violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 0: It all begun

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first story, Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu. This chapter is merely an introduction to the laws of this universe and a summary of Naruto's life before the start of the story. Now, some things regarding the story. This story will feature an Uber-God Naruto, not mere Godlike. It will also feature a harem. I don't know the number of girls or all of their names, so that is something to look forward to. I also don't know if any lemons will happen. So, if you're not a fan of these types of stories, I won't tell you to leave, but do not complain if you don't like the story. Now, onwards with the tale!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 0: It all begun...**

 _It all begun in darkness. Cold, unfriendly darkness. From that dark void, a light appeared. That light brought forth life. All the Gods were created from it, and from the Gods, the world was born. They created three worlds, Bukkai or Heaven, Makai or Hell and Ningenkai or world of the living. After the world's were created, unbreakable laws were created, laws of time, space, universe, life, death and laws for the Gods themselves. Finally, the created Man and placed him in Ningenkai to live._

 _Ningenkai was the world of the living. It was a world of many landscapes, from seas and deserts, to forests and mountains. They were inhabited by many different beings, but one was most prominent, the Man. They had the greatest potential, along with greatest power. In the human world, some Gods lived as well. They were named the Elementals and took the form of elements, natural phenomenons, the weather, objects and even living beings. Once the time for Humans was over, their bodies would be destroyed with time and their souls would be trialed to see where they would go, depending on their way of life, Heaven or Hell._

 _Heaven was the world souls went if they lived their life with good in their mind and actions. Heaven was a world sitting on top of the Clouds, with buildings of marble and gold and an air of purity. It was guarded by a race superior to the Humans, the Angels and ruled by the Holy Deities, Gods of Heaven. The Angels were human- like beings, the only exception in appearance were the Halos in their heads and Bird wings on their back. They were also far stronger and smarter than Humans. Their task was to follow the Orders of the Deities and protect Heaven. Holy Deities are the names of the Gods living in Heaven. They each rule over a small part, but only five got total power, one of which is absolute. Their names are: Kami the Goddess of Light and Creation, Yami the Goddess of Darkness and Destruction, Shinigami the God of Death and Souls, Izanagi God of Men and Izanami Goddess of Women. Those 5, along with the rest of the Holy Deities, made the Celestial Council, its purpose the regulation of Heaven._

 _Hell was the opposite of Heaven, a barren wasteland of Fire and Ashes, with buildings of Iron and Obsidian. It was the places condemned souls went. It was inhabited by Demons, evil beings ranging from Monsters to Transformed Souls, so demons didn't have a set appearance, besides the fact it was usually scary. Hell was split in Nine different sections called levels. From levels 1-8, a hierarchy system was created, depending on the Demon's power. The absolute authorities were the Demon Titans and the Demon Kings. Demon Titans were the 5 strongest Gods of Hell. They were: Mephisto, Diablo, Lucifer, Samael and Satan. The Demon Kings were the lower level Gods, or in some cases, Demon's strong enough to take on Gods. Below them were the Demon Lords, each ruling a part of Hell, the Demon Knight's, Commander's of Hell's Armies and Normal Demons._

 _But what of the Ninth Level? What was that place? To answer that, we need to find about about another God, one whose very existence could alter every law build by the Other Gods. That God was the Shinju, otherwise known as the God Tree, God of Time, Space and Will. It was originally a God who took the appearance of a seed, but it managed to absorb the mystic light that gave birth to him and the other Gods and it's power grew to unimaginable heights. The Shinju resided in Ningenkai, were it was worshipped. After a millennia, it created a fruit, which was forbidden to be touched. However, during that time, humans struggled at an endless war with each other. Then, a human princess, named Kaguya Ootsutsuki, approached the Shinju and pleaded for its fruit. The Shinju, impressed by her courage, allowed her to grab a bite from the fruit. She gained incredible power and ended the worlds. However, she grew mad with power and considered herself above the Shinju. Enraged at this, the Shinju battled her, forced her to see her arrogance, which lead to her downfall. However, before her death, she used all her power on one last curse:_ ' _ **I swear on my dying breath, you will walk this land, unable to control your full power and consumed by rage. Only one of my descendants will be able to control you. Until then, you will remain a shameless beast, A FALLEN GOD!'**_ _. But before the curse could fully take place, he used his quickly declining power to alter the curse into a prophecy. He made sure that he wouldn't be controlled by her descendants. Instead, he made sure that all of his power would pass on to one of her descendants, the one to uphold his will. His legacy. With that last thought, the Shinju was at only 1/100 of his full power and became the Juubi no Ookami, Harbinger of Death and Destruction, King of Hell and God of Chaos. The rest of his power was sealed with his will, except one part, the strongest , was sealed in the Ninth Level, along with his spirit, waiting for his successor. The rest, as they say, is history…_

 _With time, the events prior to the seal of the Juubi changed, however everything after that was known. The Juubi was split in Nine Beasts by the Sage of Six Paths, each ruling a part of the world. Shinobis started rising, fighting bloody wars. The era's passed, bijuu were getting sealed and war was a regular thing. Every Bijuu has been sealed, even Kyuubi, the strongest of them. It seemed that the prophecy would never come. However, on the fateful night of October the 10th, events were put into motion…._ _ **For the return of the King.**_

 _ **Konoha**_

It was morning in the Hidden Leaf Village, the sun yet to rise, the residents sleeping peacefully. Only few were up, the Anbu of the Hidden Leaf, the true Shinobi, protecting their village from the Shadows. On top of the Hokage monument, a lone figure sat on top of the Head of the Shodaime. He stood at 5 ft, in a kneeling position, observing the village. He had spiky blonde hair, with a few black streaks in them. His facial characteristics were obscured by a Wolf shaped mask. He wore the standard Anbu outfit, black shinobi pants, Anbu sandals, sleeveless shirt, an Anbu vest and limb protective gear. A Nodachi was sheathed in his back. The figure exhaled slightly, as a few rays of light fell on his face. 'Sunrise…' he thought. He stood up and jumped off the Monument, soaring through the air, arms and legs open, his direction the Hokage tower. 'Time to report.' he thought….

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I apologise if it was short. I will do my best to lengthen them out in the future. Send me any questions or comments you may have. Flames will be ignored. Now, something I need to ask of you. Even at the start of the story, Naruto will be insanely powerful. I want to know how do you want his power to rise. 1) You want him to already possess most of the power and just not use it? 2) You want him to possess most of the power and learn to control it with time? Or 3) Have a small but considerable amount of power and gain more in the future? Remember, he will be Uber-God, whichever choice you make works out. As for Harem girls, do not suggest any Konoha girls just yet. I got something special planned. But I want you to suggest girls with red or orange hair from other universes. Even Asuna from SAO would be accepted. Only drawback, they need to either be connected to a sword, and or to long range attacks. I will choose 2-3 of those so do not go overboard with amount.**


	2. Chapter 1: From Genin to Anbu

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the first official chapter of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu, as the previous one was more of an introduction. This chapter will give tips of what will happen in the future, probably. Check the author's note on the end for more details. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1: From Anbu to Genin**

 _ **Konoha**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was behind his deck inside the Hokage's office. The Hokage office stood on the top floor of the Hokage tower. It was a circular room, red in colour. On its right side it had a small leather couch, with pictures of the Hokages and some of the greatest ninja on the walls. On the left side was a large bookcase, holding different coloured scrolls. There was also a small desk, for the Mission Assistant, whenever one was needed. Opposite of the oak door, stood the Hokage's desk, a large desk made of mahogany wood, with different files and writing instruments on it. There was also a large leather chair. The room had large windows illuminating it. It was certainly an office that made you look in wonder the first time you enter.

Sarutobi was the Sandaime Hokage, known as 'Kami No Shinobi' for his amazing power, a High S- Rank Ninja. He was also known as 'The Professor' due to his large amount of wisdom and knowledge. He was trained by the two Previous Hokage, survived all three Great Shinobi Wars and led Konoha through two of them. Despite his old age, the only thing that he has lost is his endurance. His skill and strength were still there. In short, he was a powerful figure, respected across all the World. However, despite all his knowledge, power and experience, he could simply not solve the mystery that stood in front of him.

His eyes were filled with sadness when gazing at the kneeling ANBU in front of him, yet pride was there as well. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, was a prodigy not seen for a hundred years. Despite being only 12 years old, he held the prestigious rank of Anbu Captain, the fourth highest military rank in the village, besides Jounin and Anbu Commander, and of course his own. A boy of such skill and expertise, he was known in the Bingo Book as the 'Ookami no Shi', the Wolf of Death, for his killing abilities and his wolf mask, with a High A-rank status. The boy, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, was a weapon of death, a true assassin, a perfect Shinobi. He excelled everywhere he tried, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, you name it. He held the record of most S-Rank missions done in a single year. He was considered by many even stronger than Itachi Uchiha and if he wasn't in Anbu, a potential Hokage candidate.

"At ease, **Wolf.** Take off your mask." he said, with a commanding tone. The boy raised himself, taking off his mask and hanging it on his belt. Hiruzen's eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at the boy. He wore a facemask that hid most of his features except his eyes. Those crystal blue eyes, devoid of any emotion, though Hiruzen knew it was just a mask. He knew well enough, that if the boy released all of his contained emotions, Konoha would suffer so much damage, that it would take 5 generations to heal. He went from his eyes to his hair, a few bangs falling down, one with black tips. "How are you, Naruto?" he said in Grandfatherly tone. "I am well Hokage-Sama, thank you for asking." he merely replied. Hiruzen frowned. "I said at ease Naruto. You don't have to be so formal, he said pleadingly. Naruto simply nodded and made his way to sit on a chair. "I trust you didn't have any trouble in your latest mission, despite the report you gave." Naruto merely shook his head "No. It was a piece of cake." Hiruzen nodded, then placed his arms in front of the table, while crossing his fingers. "I have a mission for you, but it is more like a favor." Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, grabbing an apple he unsealed from a scroll. As he was about to bite down on it, he heard the next words "I want you to enroll into a Genin team." he stopped and tilted his head "Please tell me you're joking." The Hokage shook his head "No. Please hear me out." He merely took a few quick bites off the fruit and threw it at a trash can. "I am listening." he plainly said, crossing his arms. Hiruzen nodded "I want you to become a member of Team 7 and monitor Uchiha Sasuke. As you know," he said while taking an envelope "Uchiha Itachi massacred the entire Uchiha clan." he got a nod in response. "We fear he may suffer from psychological problems, thus we want you to monitor him and if his behaviour is deemed a threat for the village, you have clearance to arrest him." Naruto merely tilted his head "And why can't his sensei do it?" Hiruzen sighed "Naruto, you are my best Anbu. but it is about time you became a normal Ninja. I cannot add you to the CRA list without you being a normal Genin." He merely looked at him, his eyes gaining a gold tint for a second, his pupils turning to slits "Tell me, **Sarutobi,** you really think I need you or anyone's help to restore, or better yet, create my clan?" he replied. Hiruzen stuttered for a second "N-No, **Juu** -." he went to apologize but Naruto merely shook his head "Don't call me that, not here, not now." Hiruzen sighed. He knew about Naruto's fate, how couldn't it he? He was there, when **it** happened….

Naruto sighed, gaining his attention "Fine I will do it. I only have a few demands." he said narrowing his eyes "First, do not instill any girl on me. You may set up marriage contracts and the sort, but I need to see them and approve them." Hiruzen nodded. "Second, I want my inheritance, all of it." he said with a smirk. Hiruzen tried to talk but he was cut off "My terms are non-negotiable. And I expect it to be heard in the entire village." Hiruzen merely sighed and nodded. "Third, do not expect me to take orders blindly from either the Team's sensei or the Council. Fourth, once I am a Chuunin, I want a seat in the Council." He nodded "Anything else?" Naruto thought for a moment "10 favours from you." Hiruzen widened his eyes "Please reconsider Naruto. I cannot do that!" Naruto then smirked "Fifteen, in exchange for the secret to beating paperwork, which made Hiruzen look like a ghost.

Paperwork. The bane of all Kage's. A demon worse than the Kyuubi, more powerful than a hundred Anbu and as unavoidable as Death. It's mere existence send shivers down his spine, as he watched horribly use his skill to multiply every moment. It was unavoidable, unstoppable, unbeatable… and yet this child said it had the secret. Instantly, he fell on his knees with tears in his eyes "Please Naruto-Sama, grant this slave's desire. I will give you 20, no 30 favours, with only limit my position!" he cried. Naruto nodded "Done. Give me the details of how to start and I will give you the secret before I leave." He raised himself, coughing "Right. Go to the Academy at 10 am in two days. You will get instructions there."

Naruto nodded and went to leave but Hiruzen coughed "Ahem, Naruto, the secret?" he pleaded. Naruto turned with a smirk and asked "What am I?" he said and exploded into smoke. Hiruzen tilted his head "Kage- Bunshin?" then he widened his eyes. He went to a drawer and grabbed a piece of paper that said 'Bang Here.' in red. He placed it on the table and banged his head on it with force, while yelling " **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!** " causing the hidden Anbu to sweatdrop.

 _ **Anbu Headquarters**_

It was late at night in the Anbu Headquarters. However, tonight was a special night. For one, it was one of their vacation nights. A night where they could eat, drink and enjoy life with their fellow Anbu, but without a mask. Also, it was the day where the legendary Wolf would leave Anbu. Thus, a celebration for his 'retirement' was in order. Everywhere, you could see Anbu spending their night with grins on their faces. Some challenged each other to drinking contests, some to arm wrestling and even some trying to hit on girls, or boys. In a corner table, stood Naruto, drinking from a flask filled with sake, thinking about today's events.' From Genin to Anbu huh? That's quite a success story for the heir of a God if I do say so myself…' he inwardly snorted 'I wonder who the teacher will be. Probably Hatake to help the Uchiha with the Sharingan. I wonder if he knows who I am. Like I care about that Dog's opinion.' he said frowning. He wasn't quite fond of Hatake after he found out his relationship with his father. He shrugged off those thoughts as he saw Yamato approach him. He gave a nod to him "Commander-Sama." Yamato shook his head with a smile "Don't be so formal Naruto-kun. Tonight's a night to relax after all." he said and sat down, sipping sake from his own flask. He merely nodded and looked forward. "Hokage- sama told me what you will do. How do you feel?" Naruto shrugged "It doesn't matter. At best it will be amusing. At worst it will be a vacation." he replied "The CRA is all that interests me. I wanna see if Hokage-sama has learned anything from those books." Yamato turned to him "Like you don't read them." he accused earning a snort "That is irrelevant." "Right…" he then smiled and extended his arm "I will miss you Gaki. Know that if you need anything, the entire force will back you up." He turned to him and shaked his arm with a grin "Thank you. If you need help straightening recruits, give me a call." Yamato nodded, then stood and went to join the rest of the Anbu. Naruto took one last gulp, then went and joined him as he thought 'I will need a new wardrobe as well.'

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Naruto walked inside the Hokage tower early in the morning. He wore an attire similar to his Anbu uniform, without the protection gear. He also had a holster on his right thigh. Finally, he had a blue forehead protector around his neck. As he approached the office, he sensed two chakra signatures, so he stopped and waited. After a few minutes, an elderly man came out. He had black shaggy hair and one coal black eye, the other wrapped in bandages. He wore a white shirt, with a black robe. His right arm is concealed inside the cloak and he had an oak cane. He looked at Naruto with envy and slight anger, but also respect. "Namikaze-san." he said, then walked away. Naruto ignored him as he entered. He bowed to the Hokage "Hokage-sama." he said. Hiruzen looked at him with a smile "Welcome Naruto-kun." I trust you are here for your inheritance?" he got a nod in response. "Very well." he said rising and giving him a scroll. "That scroll holds the location to the estate, along with your parent's joint bank account. I suggest moving the money to your private one, but it's your call." he replied with a smile. Naruto merely nodded and thanked him. He turned to leave but stopped. "Does the team leader know my real identity?" Hiruzen nodded "Indeed, he knows. He is-" "Kakashi, I assumed that already." he interrupted. Hiruzen nodded "By the way, the people will know about you at noon." he didn't say anything as he exited the building. "What will I do with him…" he muttered, then waited for his next appointment.

We now find Naruto walking down to the Shopping district, the streets almost empty. 'Let's see. I need to get some clothes and stock up on supplies." he thought. 'Who knows if my parents had a vault. It doesn't matter. I made the designs and plans for a new house last night. I need to give them to the building company.' he thought, as he approached a Shinobi store. 'Higurashi weapons huh…. I heard from some Anbu this is the best store in the village. Worth a shot.' And with that he entered. He noticed a gruff man coming out of a door. He stood at 5'7 and possessed broad muscles. He had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. He also had a goatee. He wore a white shirt, with a leather apron, black trousers and brown leather boots. Behind him came a girl around his age. She stood at 5'3, had hair the same shade as her father tied into two buns and light brown eyes. She wore a pink Chinese- style shirt, green hakama pants and blue Shinobi sandals. The man approached him. "Greetings. My name is Goro Higurashi. May I help you?" Naruto nodded "Greetings. I would like these." he said and gave him a tiny scroll. Goro raised an eyebrow and as he read his eyes widened "1000 Kunai, 1000 shuriken, 200 Fuma Shuriken, 100 Windmill Shuriken, 500 Needles, 200 meters of Ninja Wire, 300 sealing scrolls,10 Ninja Pouches, 5 Shinobi Sets of Equipment and…. 3000 explosive notes?! You are going for war?" Naruto tilted his head "I like to be prepared." "Can you even afford these?" He merely nodded. Both Father and daughter were like a fish out of daughter "A-Anything else?" Naruto looked around "I will buy some clothes." Goro nodded "I will go gather your things. Tenten help him with anything he needs." he said going downstairs. Tenten simply nodded while he searched through the stock. He eventually grabbed a few clothes and went to the dresser. As he came out, all Tenten could do was sport a major blush. He now wore a white muscle shirt with a red wolf in the back that hugged him tightly, defining his muscles. For trousers, he chose navy blue pants with red flames licking the bottom with pockets for scrolls. He also wore white Shinobi sandals and a blue facemask. "Is it good?" he asked with an amusing smile once he saw her face. All she could do was nod. He bought five copies of the outfit, along with some casual clothes. As he came to the counter, he saw that below were some sets of trench knives made of Chakra metal like the ones of Asuma Sarutobi. He bought three pairs as well. By then, Goro came back with a large scroll "Alright, along with the clothes and those knives, it shall be around….. **10\. 575.000** ryo…" he said. Naruto nodded and took out a scroll. It was blank except a blank circle. He took out a brush and ink and wrote that number. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and the exact amount of ryo were set in a wooden plank. Both Goro and Tenten had their eyes widen, as he simply took the scroll and sealed it inside a smaller one and went to exit. However, she heard say "Wait. What is your name?" he stopped for a moment. "Namikaze Naruto." he said and left.

'Alright. This is the next stop." he thought as he entered a building. Inside, he found 5 people behind desks addressing both civilians and Shinobi. He passed them and went up the circle floor. He passed a few doors and went inside an office. The person inside rose once he heard a cough only to see Naruto. With a smile he said "Ah Naruto- san I was expecting you. You said you wanted a house to be built?" He grinned "Well, yes and no. A castle would be a better word. Do you got any area capable of such a building, Amon- san?" Amon was a man standing at 5'5, with brown hair and blue eyes, with freckles on his nose. He wore a white shirt and brown pants, with blue glasses. He merely looked at him "Do you even know how much a castle is worth?" He merely shrugged "I got money." Amon sighed "Yes, we actually do. Though just for you to buy the area would cost **100 million ryo** …" "I got the money. In fact, here." he said writing a number "I will give you the plans, you use this account to pay for all the things required. He looked at the number and sighed "How do you want it?" he said. Naruto placed a scroll down and exited with a smirk. Amon shaked his head, only to choke on air once he saw the details of the house plans.

It was early in the morning. You could see Naruto in his usual outfit walking down the road. Only he now had two ninja pouches on his thighs, his trench knives in an X on the back of his belt and a chokuto tied behind his back. He came to a stop outside the Ninja Academy. With a shrug he entered "Let's get this over with." he muttered, his blue eyes appearing icy blue.

 **Done! Whew, that was the first time I wrote something this long. I hope you enjoyed it. Any advice, suggestions, reviews and comments are appreciated. Now, to explain a few things. First, in this story 100 ryo will be 100 dollars. If you are asking how Naruto has so much money, he inherited his parent's money, one a Hokage, the other a High Ranking Ninja, who did thousands of missions, not to mention the fact that in this story, Minato is the last of the Namikaze clan, inheriting lots of money, thus they were quite rich. Not to mention Naruto has been an Anbu for a while and he has done Hundreds of hard missions, thus it isn't difficult to think that he is quite loaded. If I were to guess, he would be to a level of money similar to Gato's. Though his two shopping visits will put a dent in his wallet for a while. Second, it may not seem like it yet, but Naruto is a cold individual. Don't worry, an event will happen that will trigger his emotions real good in a few chapters. Third, more about Naruto's past will appear in a few chapters as well. Finally, sorry if there was no action in this chapter. You will get more from next Chapter I promise. Now, somebody mentioned Rias Gremory to be in the Harem. I had already decided to add her, but she won't be on for quite a while. Somebody also mentioned a few girls. I decided to consider Orihime out of them. Thank you two for the suggestions! The first Harem girls will not be revealed and decided for 2-3 more chapters so we still got time to find more girls. Finally, please tell me if you want lemons or not guys. I don't want to reach a part in the story perfect for a lemon and not know if you guys approve or disapprove haha. Anyways, I talked too much. See ya in next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: Genin

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the second chapter of Alpha Bijuu. As I promised, this chapter will have action. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2: Genin**

 _ **Konoha Academy**_

It was a great day for the newest generation of Genin's in Konoha. Today marked the start of their epic journey in the world of Shinobi. However, only one thing was discussed, last day's events. The Sandaime Hokage made a statement that shocked everyone in the village yesterday noon. He proclaimed that the Yondaime Hokage, the Hero of The Village who stopped the rampage of the Kyuubi, had a son, named Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. While the younger generation were curious, the older simply widened their eyes in realization. He said he was training in secret and now is the time for him to become a Genin. The New Generation were very curious to the identity of this boy. Gossip was flying everywhere. Suddenly, the door opened and silence fell in the class. Naruto looked at the Genin and tilted his head to the side. Then, dozens of screams were heard and a wave of fangirls surrounded him. "You're so cute!" "You look so smart!" "Marry me please!" "Give me babies!" At the last one he simply sweatdropped. Then, a Chunin came inside. He stood at 5'6, with brown hair tied in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. He also had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. He wore the traditional Konoha Chunin Uniform. He looked at the commotion and used his 'Big Head Jutsu'. " **Silence! Go to your seats!** " he yelled, making every kunoichi return to their seats, freeing Naruto. He then smiled "Ah Namikaze-sama, please take a seat." he said. Naruto looked at him for a moment, then disappeared and reappeared on a seat next to the window, making every fangirl sigh from adoration, while getting looks of hate and envy from the boys. He paid them no mind though. Instead, the moment Iruka started his speech, he simply turned to look at a girl beside him. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore a yellow clip in the shape of two circles on her hair. For her outfit, she wore a pink kimono held by a pink sash and violet baggy pants. Beneath the kimono, she wore red mesh armor. She also sported orange Ninja Sandals for footwear. 'Hmmm. She is cute.' he thought. She noticed him staring and blushed. He merely grinned causing her to blush more. However, he stopped and raised his arm to stop an eraser. "Namikaze- sama, please pay attention." He turned to him narrowing his eyes, causing Iruka to gulp and continue. Naruto then examined each Clan Heir. 'Hmm. We got a Nara, an Akimichi, a Yamanaka, a Hyuga, an Inuzuka, an Aburame, a member of the Haruno civilian clan ugh and of course the Uchiha, god does he look like an emo…'

He stopped his inside ranting when he heard Iruka announce the team "Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura-" A scream of happiness was heard. "And Namikaze Naruto." Then a crash was heard. All class turned to look at Naruto, who had punched the wall, making spider cracks, his eyebrow twitching 'Oh Hiruzen you will pay for this….' Iruka sweatdropped and continued "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." causing a whine to be heard "Why those two?" from Ino. "Team 11 will be composed of Yakumo Kurama and Sai and they will be a support team. Wait for your teachers to pick you up. I wish you all good luck!" he said proudly. Then, three people Shunshined, one was a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes. "Team 8 with me." she said. The second was another woman with short purple hair and light brown eyes "Team 11 with me! Move it maggots!" she said with a grin that send shivers down the Genin's back." The last was a man smoking "Team 10 with me!" he said boredly. Eventually all the students except Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto turned to look at his team. Sasuke had black hair resembling a duck's rear and coal black eyes, like most Uchiha. He wore a high-collar blue shirt, white shorts and Blue Ninja sandals. Sakura had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a pink qipao dress, dark green biker shorts and Blue Ninja sandals. She was currently trying to convince Sasuke to go on a date, causing him to ignore her. 2 hours passed causing his eyes to twitch while the others were also pissed. Suddenly, he stood up and went in front of the door and fell into a stance ready to kick. Then, the door opened and he sent his leg forward causing a scream of pain to be heard. Naruto shunshined while a white haired man, with one obscured by his forehead protector, wearing a Jounin uniform fell on the ground, holding his 'jewels'. "Ow. Meet me on the roof. Ow." he said painfully while also shunshined, causing the other two to run towards the stairs.

Once the two reached the roof, they saw Naruto leaning on the wall, his arms crossed, while Kakashi had an eye smile while scratching his head. "Alright. Let's introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Sakura looked at him "Ehm Sensei, why don't you start so we know how to?" Kakashi looked at her, thinking along with the other two how is she the Top Kunoichi but started nonetheless. "Alright. I am Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies, you don't need to know. My dream, you will find out one day." he said with an eye smile. 'All he told us is his name…' thought Sakura and Sasuke until they heard Naruto speak "You are Hatake Kakashi. You like porn and dislike people who don't like porn. Your hobbies are reading Icha Icha and your dream is to star in an Icha Icha movie…" smirked Naruto, causing Kakashi and the rest to widen his eyes. He then sighed "Since I started, I might finish. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, combat, strong women,cigars, porn and Kora. I dislike weak women, fangirls, annoying people and arrogant shits. My dream is my own." he said. Sakura glared at him when he said porn while Kakashi smiled, but raised an eyebrow. "What is Kora?" All he got in response was Naruto raising his arm, revealing a red tin can with the name Kora in white "Carbonated soft drink. Buy it some time." he replied taking a sip. Kakashi turned to Sakura "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like *looks at Sasuke*, my hobbies are *stares at Sasuke blushing*, my dream is *squeals while looking at Sasuke, **I HATE INO-PIG!** " she finished with a scowl. "You like Sasuke, your hobbies are stalking Sasuke, your dreams are to marry Sasuke and have his children." Naruto said causing her to glare at him. He earned a laugh from Kakashi who turned to the last member "I am Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have no hobbies and my dream, no my ambition, is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Naruto interfered once again "You like tomatoes, training and bragging about Uchiha. You dislike everything happy and non-Uchiha. Your ambition is to kill your brother and make more Uchihas to annoy the world." he grinned causing Sasuke to glare at him while Kakashi laughed harder. "All right. Now that this is over. Meet me tomorrow at 9 outside of training field 7 to get the Genin test." "But Kakashi- sensei we are already Genin." Sakura questioned. "That was just a test to weed out the people unworthy of being Genin. Tomorrow will be the actual test. I suggest not to eat or you will puke. Ja ne!" he said and disappeared, Naruto mimicking him. Sakura turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun, do you wa-" only to see him leave causing her to sigh.

 _ **Training Ground 7**_

You could see Sasuke and Sakura scowling. They came at 9 am and have been waiting for 3 hours. Suddenly, Kakashi showed up, causing her to yell " **YOU'RE LATE!** " only to get hit by a tin can of Kora in response. They looked up to see Naruto on a tree branch drinking yet another can of coke. He got down "Let's get this over with." he muttered. Kakashi took out two bells "The goal is simple. You must each grab a bell or you will go back to the Academy. Take it from me with the intent to kill." he said, tying them to his waist. "But Sensei there are only two bells." she asked causing him to nod "Yes. One of you will go back. Now you got one hour. Begin!" he yelled, causing Sasuke and Sakura to hide. Only Naruto stood there, crashing the tin can and putting it down on the ground. "Ehm, Naruto we begun." Naruto simply cracked his arms and neck, then fell into a stance. "Don't die." he said and kicked the tin can, which flew with terrifying force towards Kakashi, causing him to duck. The tin can buried itself inside a tree. "Are you trying to-" he asked but stopped to duck under a dozen shuriken from Naruto, "Yes!" he yelled and jumped towards him, sending an axe kick to his face. Kakashi brought his arms up, stopping it. A shock wave was released as the ground cracked. Kakashi pushed him and jumped back, only to have to dodge Naruto, who rushed towards him, attempting to hit him with his shoulder. Instead, he hit a tree, causing it to fall. Kakashi widened his eyes and shunshined 100 meters back. "Looks like I need to get serious." he said uncovering his Sharingan eye. 'How does he have my clan's bloodline!' Sasuke glared, from his hidden spot. 'Wow.' Sakura thought from hers. Naruto merely grinned, releasing chakra " I believe I scored Taijutsu, so let me try Ninjutsu." he said quickly forming hand seals. "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" he exhaled blasts of wind, causing Kakashi to dodge most except a few who sliced his legs, blood gushing out. He growled and formed hand seals himself "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower!" he spat out small fireballs and fused them with shuriken. Once the shuriken were a few meters, Naruto did a simple hand seal "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" he released a gust of wind so strong that it extinguished the fire and threw back the shuriken. However, Kakashi wasn't done "Fire Release: Grand Fireball!" he threw a giant fireball at Naruto, causing him to counter with a "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet!" A giant shark made of water rushed and extinguished the fire. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi "Lightning Release: False Darkness!" he spat a spear of lightning which pierced Kakashi, but he turned into a log. "How about Genjutsu?Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!" A tree warped around Naruto, from which Kakashi appeared and put a Kunai in his neck "Give up!" he said, which caused Naruto to smirk. Suddenly, a wave of chakra flooded the area, which broke the Genjutsu and caused Kakashi to stumble back. Naruto rushed at him and muttered "Lightning Release: Flash Pillar." A bright light appeared around him, which blinded Kakashi. He felt several punches to his ribs along with a cry of "Mega Kick!" and got hit in the stomach so hard that he fell to the ground. Once he rose and could finally see, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke scowled "I won't lose to him!" he whispered. Kakashi looked up to see Kunai coming his way. He used Kawarimi only to see Sasuke rushing at him. They engaged in Taijutsu, as Naruto appeared behind Sakura "Pss. Sakura!" She attempted to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth "Be silent!" She nodded and looked at him "We should team up. That is the point of this test." She shook her head scoffing "As if! Just watch as Sasuke-kun beats him up!" Naruto sighed and simply disappeared. He reappeared on a tree to see Sasuke panting while Kakashi read his book. "I won't lose!" he yelled going through handsigns. "Fire Release! Grand Fireball!" causing him to spit out a small fireball in a continuous stream. When he stopped, he heard Kakashi "I didn't think a Genin could do such a Jutsu, but it doesn't matter. Konoha Secret Technique!" he said putting his hands on the tiger symbol…. And plunging them in Sasuke's rear "A thousand years of death!" causing a cry of pain to be heard as Sasuke was launched to the air, causing Naruto to sweatdrop 'He actually did it….' Sakura simply gawked. She went to her Sasuke-kun only to see him full of Kunai. "Sakura… help.." he said and passed out causing her to faint and Kakashi to sweatdrop "That was an E-rank genjutsu… and she failed to see it.." he muttered and heard the timer go off.

Sasuke and Sakura were on a post, glaring at their sensei as Naruto twirled a Kunai around. "I must say I am disappointed at you two. Sakura" Kakashi said seriously "You fell for an E- Rank Genjutsu and showed absolutely zero skill." he lectured her causing her to look down sadly. "And you Sasuke." he turned to him "You showed skill. But skill is nothing without a plan. You rushed headfirst when you saw Naruto's skill. Your pride threw strategy off the window." Sasuke merely huffed. "And you Naruto." his serious look turned into a hurtful "Why did you try to kill me?" Naruto merely lit up a cigar "Don't be a baby. You said to come with the intent to kill. Besides, you didn't fight seriously, since we only stuck to B-Rank jutsu."

Kakashi sighed "Anyways even with your skill you didn't manage to take the bells." A ching sound was heard. They turned to look at Naruto who held the bells in his hands, then at Kakashi's bells which soon vanished. "H-How? When?" "When I used the Lightning Genjutsu, I snatched the bells and set up a Genjutsu that made them look like they were there. You didn't notice cause the flash blinded for a few seconds more than just your eyesight." Sasuke then widened his eyes "How do you have the Sharingan?" he yelled at him. Kakashi turned to him "It was a gift from a friend..." he muttered and turned to the memorial stone "That stone has the name of every ninja who gave up their lives to protect their village. He is there…" he said sadly. Sasuke kept quiet. "Anyway, what will you do with the bells, Naruto?" He simply crushed them under his palm, causing the other to to gasp. He turned to them "The point of this test was teamwork. You Sakura refused my help. You Sasuke…. I didn't bother since I knew the answer. But with me breaking the bells, I just worked with you. So do we pass?" Kakashi looked at him, then nodded with an eye smile "Yes! Thanks to Naruto you pass! From now on we're Team 7!" he said with a thumbs up, causing Sasuke to smirk and Sakura to smile. "Now, then." said Naruto taking out his Chakra blades and coating them with Lightning Chakra "I need to teach you a lesson." he grinned to Kakashi, causing him to stumble back "Wait Naru-!" A roar of thunder was heard, along with " **THAT'S FOR BEING LATE!"**

Sarutobi sat in his office, looking at the Jounins. "Give your reports." "Team 1 failed." "Team 2 failed." "Team 3 passed." "Team 4 passed… barely." "Team 5 failed." "Team 6 passed but they will need work." "Team 8 passed but they will need work." "Team 10 passed." The door opened as a fried Kakashi walked in "Kakashi! What happened?" "Naruto pissed… bad thing…" he said causing the room to sweatdrop, then widen their eyes at his next words "Team 7 passed." "You passed a team?" "Yes… they need a lot of work but they pass." Sarutobi sighed. "Alright. Dismissed everyone." As soon as they left, he looked outside this window "I wonder what surprises you have stored for me… Naruto.." he said with a smile.

 **Done! Woohoo! That was awesome! Sorry, if the fight scene looked fast or anything, it's my first time doing one. Now, Sasame was requested, which made me curious since i didn't remember the name. Thank you for showing her to me. I added her to the possible choices along with Orihime Inoue, I just need to find a way for her to be added to my plan. Now, unless another girl shows up, those two will be the first choices for the harem from you guys. Second, I want you to pick one of these two girls too: Temari or Pakura. I plan to have him married with a girl from Suna and those are the best choices in my head. Thirdly, just so you know, Mei Terumi and Yakumo Kurama will probably be in the Harem. Finally, as always reviews are welcomed. Any questions or advice, please send it. It is very appreciated. Next chapter will be the Wave Mission, along with a glimpse in Naruto's past as the Wolf of Konoha. Until next time! Thunderito out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Wolf dives into the Wave

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the third chapter of Alpha Bijuu! This chapter covers the Wave Arc! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3: The Wolf dives into the Wave**

 _ **Konoha**_

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, one month after the Genin test. But was it a normal day?

"CopyCat in position. Team, acknowledge." Kakashi said. "Bubblegum in position." Said Sakura sighing at her codename. "Avenger in position." Sasuke said seriously. "Fang you here? Fang copy!" Suddenly, a cat shriek was heard along with an explosion and a " **DIE YOU HELLSPAWN!** " "Shit! Fang will kill the target! Code Red! I repeat **Code Red!** " Kakashi yelled. The team rushed to the clearing, to find Naruto holding by the neck a black cat with a ribbon on her ear, with a Chakra Blade pointing at her neck, coated with Chakra. The cat was scared out of it's mind. "Now Naruto, we need the cat alive.." Kakashi rubbed his head with an eye smile while his teammates sweatdropped. He turned to them, his blue eyes glowing "It will be fine. No one will notice. Please.." he pleaded in a sick way, scaring the life out of them. 'Note to self: Don't piss him off." his teammates thought. Kakashi sighed and holded Naruto's shoulder. "Come on. We must report to the Hokage." He said, only for Naruto to grumble and throw the Cat in Sakura's arms, only for it to claw her, causing her to scream. Yep. It was a normal day in Konoha.

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

"Congratulations on capturing Tora the cat." The Hokage said with a sweatdrop. Then, a fat lady came in and hugged the cat, causing it to scream in pain "Oh my Tora-chan how I missed you!" she said, causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch. As she left the Hokage continued "We have more missions for you. You can paint a villager's fence, clean the Academy" Naruto's eyebrow kept twitching "Help with a construction of a house-" A yell of "Tora-chan!" was heard "Or catch Tor-" A wave of chakra surrounded Naruto, causing his team to take a few steps back " **NO! NO MORE PATHETIC D-RANKS!** " He cried. 'I wondered when he would blow.' the Sandaime thought humorously. Iruka went to scold him "Namikaze-san you must understand that-" but he had to duck from two Chakra blades, one breaking his desk, one imbedding itself on the wall, inches above his head, causing him to sweat. " **SHUT IT OR YOU'RE NEXT**!" He turned to the Hokage " **GIVE US A HIGHER MISSION OLD MAN**!" Sandaime simply took out a C-Rank, causing Naruto to calm down and take back his Blades. "Team 7 this will be your first C-Rank mission." he said causing Sasuke to smirk and Sakura to have a slight look of worry. "You are to escort a builder to Wave Country. Bring in the client." He said. Then, a grey-haired man with a beard and a straw hat came in, holding a bottle. He reeked of alcohol "These are the brats supposed to protect me? They look pathetic! Especially the girl and the black haired kid." he said with a scowl, causing both of them to try and hit him, only to be held by Kakashi. "I assure you we will be more than enough. I am an elite jounin after all, and my team are some of the strongest Genins." He said, then turned to his team "Team 7, go to your homes to prepare for a week long trip. Meet at the East Gate in one hour. Dismissed!" he said seriously and they nodded, exiting the building.

Naruto rushed out but instead of going to his apartment, he went to meet Amon. As he rushed inside the building, he almost crashed on him "Oh hi Naruto! I am afraid your house isn't finished comple-" "I know it isn't, I came to ask if it would be done by the end of the week." he stopped him. Amon scratched his chin "Hmm. I believe it will be. I also have to say, thanks to your money, we managed to hire enough workers and get all the supplies in time to finish something that would take 3 months in only 1 month!" he said proudly. Naruto nodded "Glad to hear it. I am going on a mission and won't return till the end of the week. Ja ne!" he said and rushed out. As he was running he suddenly came to a halt. Only to facepalm himself "Why am I running? I know the Shunshin." he muttered, only to disappear in a swirl of leaves.

He teleported in his apartment. It was a plain one, holding only the necessary furniture. As he entered his bedroom, he opened a small wardrobe. On it's doors, were rows of scrolls titled differently. Inside the wardrobe, lay a set of protective gear, similar to the ones worn by ANBU. Also, it holded his Nodachi. The blade he usually used when he wanted to play with his enemies as an ANBU. It was made of Chakra metal and held on a smoke-black sheath. He wore the protective gear, sheathed the Nodachi on his back, while he placed his Chakra blades on his waist. He took a scroll titled "C-Rank Gear", another titled "Healing", one titled "Rations" and one titled "Survival Items." He placed them all on a small table and sealed them inside a slightly bigger scroll. He placed that scroll on his back, making an X with the Nodachi. He looked himself on the mirror and nodded, exiting the apartment. He arrived at the East Gate, earning surprised looks from his teammates due to his armor and sword. A moment later, Kakashi arrived with the builder "Everyone here? Good, let's move out!" he said. It was time for Team 7's first mission to begin.

 _ **Road to Wave**_

Team 7 was walking to Wave in a defensive formation. Tazuna, the client was in the middle, with Sakura and Sasuke at his sides, Kakashi at the front and Naruto at the rear. Sakura turned to him "Naruto where are your supplies?" He merely took out his scroll, earning an eyebrow from Sakura "His supplies are sealed in the scroll Sakura." explained Kakashi, earning a look of surprise from Sakura. She then started a conversation with the bridge builder, regarding Wave. At some moment, she turned to Wave "Kakashi-sensei, doesn't Wave have Shinobi?" "No, Sakura. Wave isn't rich enough to afford an Academy, thus they ask for help from other villages like Konoha." She nodded and stopped talking. Suddenly, Naruto noticed a puddle in the front 'A puddle, but it hasn't rained in weeks. Kakashi knows it I'm sure but makes no move. Ah now I get it, he wants to see who they're after.' he thought. They passed the puddle, Tazuna and his teammates unaware. Suddenly, the puddle shifted and two Nuke-nins with a chain as a weapon appeared. They surrounded Kakashi with the chain and shredded him in pieces, causing Sakura to scream, but take a Kunai out regardless. They turned to Tazuna "One to go!" they said in unison and rushed at him, however Sasuke appeared in front of them and screamed " **Fire Release: Grand Fireball!** ", aiming at the chain. A fireball went their way, causing them to split the chain and dodge it. However, Naruto appeared in front of one, slicing him with his Chakra Blades, blood gushing from his chest, falling to the ground. " **Meizu!** " The other screamed, and rushed at Naruto, only to get a Kunai to the shoulder by Sasuke. Before he could get up, Kakashi appeared and placed his knee on his chest, a Kunai to his neck, causing him to stop moving. Sakura screamed from her position "Kakashi-sensei! H-How!?" she thought, then looked at her Sensei's dead 'body' only to see splintered wood. ' **Kawarimi.** ' she inwardly exclaimed. "I wanted to see how you would do." he said "And I was not disappointed. Sasuke, Naruto, great job at incapacitating your targets. You too, Sakura. You knew your weakness and decided to protect the client. I am proud of you!" he smiled, then turned to the downed Nuke-nin, only to see him unconscious "These are the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, Nuke-Nins from Kiri. They were after you Tazuna. Why?" he said looking at him, his eyes narrowed, causing him to sigh and tell the truth. Kakashi sighed "This mission is above our level. We should head -" But Naruto shaked his head "I am going." Sasuke joined "If he is going, I am going too!" "So am I !" Sakura screamed once Sasuke spoke. Kakashi sighed "Alright, We will continue." he said causing Tazuna to nod with tears "Thank you." he said. Kakashi tied them to a tree to be picked by ANBU and the team continued the journey.

 _ **Wave**_

Team 7 were in a boat, heading for Tazuna's house. Despite the mist, Tazuna's bridge could be seen clearly. "Wow." Sakura exclaimed while Naruto merely whistled. "Be quiet!" The boat driver hissed. After a while, they got to ground. As they walked, Naruto suddenly threw a Kunai at a bush, only for a frightened white rabbit to jump out "Are you an idiot Naruto! You almost killed the poor thing!" Sakura screamed, but Naruto ignored her 'That rabbit's coat is white, it should be brown at this time of year, unless, it was grown indoors!' He widened his eyes, with Kakashi shouting "Get down!" courtesy of a large sword passing overheads and embedding itself deep in a tree. A man shunshined above it. He was tall and muscular, with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wore bandages covering his mouth. "What is this? A team of Genin? And the legendary Kakashi the CopyCat? No wonder the Demon Brothers failed." he spoke. Kakashi stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Mist. A-Rank Ninja. You will fight me." he said uncovering his Sharingan. "The Sharingan? I am deeply honored." he grinned jumping down and lifting his sword. He did a hand seal " **Kirigakure no Jutsu!** " he exclaimed, covering the area with mist. "Team 7 Delta Formation! Protect the client!" he said with Sasuke and Sakura taking the side with a Kunai and Naruto the front, his chakra blades coated with Wind Chakra. " **8 points: Liver, lungs, heart. Jugular vein, Larynx, subclavian artery, kidneys, brain. Which one to strike first?** " he said through the mist, releasing his Killer Intent. 'T-This p-pressure… is u-unbearable…' Sakura thought. Sasuke took a Kunai 'I might as well end this. I can't stand it!" However, Kakashi stopped him "Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let any of my student's die." he said. "Is that so?" Zabuza shouted and swinged from behind towards the bridge builder. However, he was stopped, thanks to Naruto, who blocked them with his Chakra blades "I am impressed kid." he said before he was stabbed in the back by Kakashi, only to transform into water " **Mizu Bunshin…** " he muttered, only to duck under a swing. Kakashi sent a kick towards him, only to block and respond with a punch. The Taijutsu match carried on for a few minutes, until both jumped back and went through hand seals at insane speeds. They stopped on the same hand seal " **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!** " they both shouted. Two large dragons appeared and crashed on each other. 'Amazing!' Sakura thought. 'So this is a Jounin battle." Sasuke thought. After the jutsu, Kakashi kicked Zabuza into the lake only for him to disappear. As Kakashi rushed on top of the water, he noticed something "This water is coated with chakra… oh no!" he exclaimed, only to be trapped in a ball of water, held by Zabuza " **Water Prison…** success." he said. Kakashi cursed and turned to his team "Run! You can't fight him!" Only to get a smirk from Naruto. "Oh come on Kakashi. Weren't you the one who stressed in every team meeting 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash? Besides, I can handle him." he said grinning. Sasuke also stepped forward "I won't back down from this fight." he simply said. Zabuza smirked and made 10 **Mizu Bunshin** , only for 5 to be swiftly cut down by Naruto who rushed at him "Sasuke handle the other 5!" he ordered and sent his Chakra blades at Zabuza with intense speeds. He caught one and dodged the other by leaning, only for Naruto to appear on him at breakneck speeds, his hand reared back " **Earth Release: Fist Rock**!" he said with a grin, punching Zabuza with his rock-coated punch in the chest, sending him flying, the jutsu broken. As Kakashi rose, he rushed at him. Zabuza got up painfully and started doing handsigns, Kakashi copying him "Will you stop-" "Copying me." "You are-" "Really annoying!" Kakashi kept interrupting "Can you see the future?" "Yes. And I see your death." he said finishing the hand seals first " **Water Release: Great Waterfall**!" he said sending out a torrent of water that sent Zabuza crashing on a tree. Zabuza struggled to get up, however he fell to the ground when 2 senbon struck his neck. A hunter nin appeared, turning to them "You were right. He died." he said to Kakashi. She went to pick him up, only to dodge a hail of shuriken, courtesy of Naruto. She immediately grabbed him and disappeared. " **WHY DID YOU ATTACK HIM NARUTO-BAKA!** " He turned to her, a grin in his face "Shut up, or face oblivion." he said creepily, causing her to shut up, fear in her eyes. He picked Kakashi up and turned to Tazuna "Lead us to the house. Sasuke,Sakura take positions next to Tazuna." he ordered, his tone leaving no room for protest. With that, they carried on for Tazuna's house.

After an hour, they finally arrived. It was small, connected to a lake. The door was opened by a beautiful woman with long blue hair wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt "Oh thank the Gods! Father you alright?" she said with worry, only for him to smirk "Ah don't worry. I had these awesome ninja to protect me!". At that point Naruto interfered "Excuse me Miss, not to be rude or anything, but is there a place for us to put our Sensei?" he said, causing her to widen her eyes "Oh yes. Please come in." "Thank you." he replied. As they entered the house, Kakashi was placed in the couch only to get a slap by Naruto, causing him to wake up "Ow. Don't be so harsh." "Don't pretend to be asleep." he replied, his hands glowing green and placing them on Kakashi's chest. After a while he said his diagnosis "You don't have serious injuries, just Chakra exhaustion. It will take you a week to recuperate, maybe less." causing Kakashi to sigh. "We got a week to prepare for Zabuza." Naruto said, causing Tazuna and his team to widen their eyes "But the Hunter-nin killed him!" only for Naruto to shake his head "He used senbon and aimed for the neck. She struck a nerve to make him fall unconscious and be placed in a death like state. Also, a true hunter-nin would've burned the body on the spot, not take it with him. Zabuza is very much alive." he said causing the others to get scared "How long will it take for him to recuperate?" Kakashi asked, only for Naruto to place a hand on his chin "Hmmm. While he didn't suffer from Chakra exhaustion like you, he got more injuries, definitely cracked ribs from my punch, not to mention the death-like state puts a lot of strain to the body. 2 weeks, one with a good healer." he explained. Kakashi nodded and turned to his team. "Until I am back on my feet, Naruto is the team leader." he said, causing Sakura to screech "Sasuke-kun should be the leader, he is the best!" Only to get a glare by the rest of the room. "Naruto, you must train them." causing him to sigh in displeasure. He turned to Tsunami "Forgive our rudeness. I am Namikaze Naruto, the banshee is Haruno Sakura, the emo is Sasuke and our Sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Pleasure to meet you." he said with a bow, causing her to smile and do the same "I am Tsunami. Thank you for escorting my Father." she said "Do you have spare rooms, Tsunami-san?" "We have two spare rooms." she said. "Alright, Kakashi and Sasuke will take one room. Sakura the other." Only to get a raised eyebrow by Sasuke "Where will you sleep?" only to get a "I won't." in response, along with Naruto making 6 Kage Bunshin "Guard the house." he ordered causing them to nod. "Training will begin tomorrow at 10 am." he said. At that moment Inari showed up. "Inari! Say hi to these ninjas who protected your Grandpa." Tsunami said, only for Inari to look at them "Why? They will die." he said without emotion, only to get annoyed glances. He stood up and left, causing Tsunami to sigh "I apologise for that." only to get a shake of the head "Don't be. He is only a child." he said. After dinner and some light talk, Team 7 and Tazuna's family went to bed. Naruto stood on top of the roof, thinking about everything 'Hmm. Zabuza is alive, but this Gato guy will no doubt call reinforcements. High level reinforcements. From what I know, he possesses a vast wealth and owns a number of companies, some related to Ninjas. Heck, this guy from what I learned from ANBU is charged for everything, from slave and arms trading, to robbery and murder. I think it wouldn't hurt to 'borrow' his wealth. As for Zabuza, I will try to recruit him. An A-Rank Ninja like him will be a good addition to my future army.' he thought. He looked at the moon, his eyes reflecting it,his hand curled into a fist 'Just you wait, Shinju, I will become worthy of your power." he thought with a smirk.

 **Done! I was originally going to put the entire Wave Arc into one chapter, but I thought it would be better to be placed in two, so as to upload the story faster. The next chapter will feature the end of the Wave Arc, plus a surprise. Sorry if I did Zabuza's 8 points wrong. They The Harem so far is: Mei Terumi, Yakumo Kurama, Orihime Inoue and Sasame Fuma. Just a note, the Fuma Clan will not be like they were in the original anime, all I can say right now. The only Harem poll right now is the choice between Pakura and Temari and both are at a tie. Don't worry, it won't end just yet. I am also preparing for a new poll. Finally, I will soon make a list of all the moves Naruto knows, so long as they have been shown. If I create my own, I will add a description and Rank. Any reviews are accepted, except flames. Any questions or advice is taken into account and I will respond to them as best as possible. That is all. Thunderito out!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Wolf saves The Wave

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Alpha Bijuu! This chapter is the end of the Wave Arc, along with something special. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 4: The Wolf saves the Wave**

 _ **Wave Country**_

Gato's mansion was a building signifying power. Surrounded by guards on all locations, it was his base of operations in Wave Country. It used to be the palace of the Wave Daimyo, but after the takeover of Wave, it became Gato's estate of drugs and prostitution. In a room, you could find the fake Hunter-nin, taking care of Zabuza, who kept cursing "Damn that Hatake. When I am up I will rip off his head. And that gaki, he will pay for that punch." he said bitterly and turned to the Hunter "And you just had to hit me in the neck of all places." "The neck is the best and swiftest place for the effect. It had to be done." the nin said, a hint of amusement in the voice. Then, Gato came in. followed by two Samurai- wannabes. He looked at Zabuza with a scowl. "Oh look at the Great Demon. A team of Genin took you down! Is this all I get for the money I paid you?!" he yelled. "I underestimated them. They had Kakashi the Copy Ninja with them. I will get them next time." he said with a huff. Gato approached his bed "You better or you will- **ACK**!" he yelled in pain when the Hunter-nin grabbed his arm and twisted it. He fell back as his two guards placed their hands on their blades, only for him to reveal three senbon ready for use. Gato shaked his head at them and they standed down. "You got 1 week. If you fail, I will hire someone more suitable." he growled and exited the room. "You didn't have to do that Haku." Zabuza said revealing a Kunai, only for her to shake her head "Don't overexert yourself. Just rest Zabuza-sama." she said

It had been 4 days since Naruto became Team Leader and both Sakura and Sasuke finally agreed on one thing. He was a slave driver! Everyday he had them do physical exercises that made Sakura look like she was about to commit Seppuku and Sasuke look like… a tired, annoyed Sasuke. However, today seemed to be different. "Alright. Today we shall learn to climb trees!" Naruto said to them, getting weird looks "Ehm, Naruto we already know how." He merely walked forward to a tree "Do you know how to climb a tree-" then walked UP the tree "Without hands?" he said, his hands in his pocket, causing them to widen their eyes. "The principle is simple. You must apply a fixed amount of Chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to stick on the tree. Too much, you get thrown off. Too little, you fall. Use these-" he said as he fell from the tree with a backflip, while simultaneously throwing 2 kunai, one for each, at their feet "To record your progress." he said "I suggest you get a running head start. Begin!" he said taking out a cigar.

Naruto watched them practicing. In a short time, Sakura reached the top "Good Sakura. Now keep doing the exercise until you run out of Chakra. This exercise doesn't only help your control, your reserves get a boost as well." he explained, causing her to nod and continue. He then turned to Sasuke, who wasn't doing so well "Remember Sasuke! Focus!" he advised, causing him to scowl but calm down. He runned up the tree and run a considerable longer distance before he fell off causing him to smirk, but throw a thankful nod towards Naruto. Naruto nodded in response and continue monitoring them. Unknown to them, Kakashi observed them with an eye-smile. Soon the sun was about to set, when Sasuke mastered the exercise. "Congratulations." he told them. "Now, time to get back." he said. As they entered the house, they saw Tsunami cooking. "Hello, Tsunami-san. The food smells delicious." she turned and smiled "Why thank you! Gather everyone, food is almost ready."

The Team and Tazuna's family ate, with most of them wondering how Naruto and Kakashi could eat with their masks on. However, Inari, finally had enough it seemed. He slammed his hands on the table and glared at the Ninja. "Why are you still trying! You will lose! Gato has hundreds of thugs." he scowled, only to get a snort from Naruto "They are just that. Thugs. They stand no chance against a trained team of Ninjas." he replied causing Inari to scowl further "You are naive! You stand no chance. You sit and train and eat, while you don't know what our country has been through. I bet you have a loving family and house back home and have never felt sadness. **You know nothing of suffering**!" he yelled.

The room's temperature dropped considerably. Naruto had his head down, his bangs obscuring his eyes "I know… nothing… of suffering? You dare say that to my face!" he said, an enormous pressure falling to the room, golden chakra surrounding Naruto like a fountain, his eyes turning to a sickly gold. The rest of the room were terrified. Naruto pointed to Kakashi "His father suicided cause the village hated him for saving his teammates. His closest friends died in the Third Shinobi War, while he watched helplessly." he spoke, his voice getting slightly deeper. He then pointed to Sasuke "His older brother massacred his entire clan, for the sake of power, in one night. He then had him watch the entire massacre, all of it in under a second, for 72 hours!" He then disappeared and appeared in front of Inari, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up, causing Kakashi to yell "Stop Naruto!" while the rest of the room stood helplessly and watched. He looked at the boy right in the eyes, his golden eyes having slits. "As for me? Tell me, boy, have you had thousands of beatings by your fellow villagers? Hundreds of assassinations attempts before the age of 6? Do- Did you have to grow up for 3 years in the streets, looking for scrap and rubbish so you can survive? Did you have to kill at 4 years old? All because you were hated for something you never asked for? No ? T **HEN DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW SUFFERING**!" He growled the last part and dropped him to the floor. He turned to the door "I am going to blow some steam." he coldly said and left. The room was silent for a while, then Sakura painfully asked "I-Is what he said true Kakashi- sensei?" only for him to nod sadly "That… was the sugarcoated version." causing the room to widen their eyes to the size of dinner plates. "I watched Naruto when he grew up. I had seen what has happened to him. Worse things that you can imagine." he said lowly. Tsunami and Sakura were in tears, Inari stood still, too shocked to do anything, Tazuna was cursing, while looking sad and Sasuke was thinking 'He knows my pain, no he knows more pain than I ever could. Someone like me…' He then asked the question in everyone's minds "How? How is he still going? After all he has been through, how can he still smile, laugh, joke and live like that?" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi answered again "Naruto has a strong will, the strongest I have ever seen. It isn't surprising that the Hokage says Naruto's will of fire is a luminous sun. However, I fear the day all the pent up emotion surface. What he will do that day. For the most dangerous sun, is the one who has died and becomes a solar explosion, which brings total devastation to anything in the vicinity." he cryptically spoke and went upstairs. The residents had a lot to think about.

 _ **Wave Forest**_

Naruto stood in the middle of a forest, hacking, slashing, punching, kicking, destroying anything he found. He growled "Damn brat!" he said, cutting a tree in half with his Nodachi. He kept going, golden aura surrounding his body. Suddenly, he put Wind Chakra to his blade and threw it to a dozen trees, cutting them all. " **Wind Release: Vacuum Wave**!" he yelled, spinning around, as razor sharp winds were released in all directions, cutting many trees in half. The moment he stopped he immediately did more hand seals " **Water Release: Great Waterfall!** ". An enormous torrent of water spew out of his mouth and destroyed everything in its path for a large distance. He then encompassed his arm in electricity, the lightning turning golden slightly, due to the gold chakra. A screeching was heard, as he pointed to a tree." **Chidori: Sharp Spear**!" he growled and sent a beam of lightning to the other direction, making some trees catch fire. He did more hand seals " **Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm.** " he punched the ground, rocks flying around, causing a fissure. He kept going all night.

A young girl, wearing a pink kimono walked with a basket, only to widen her eyes towards the forest 'Did a tornado pass through?". However, she shook her head as she sensed Chakra residue. Powerful chakra at that. She kept walking until she saw a boy, the boy who shot her those shuriken. She outstretched an arm, going to strangle him, but instead she woke him up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her "Are you a Ninja?" he simply nodded. "Yea. I was training and fell asleep." She looked around 'Some training..' and turned to him "What are you doing here?" "I came to pick herbs." "No doubt for Zabuza." he said, catching her punch, a smirk on his face "Relax. I won't attack you." he said, dropping her punch to the side "I WANT you to heal him. I have a proposal for you two." The now revealed Hunter-nin rose her eyebrow "What proposal?" He rose "I know your skills. I also know as well as you do that Gato will betray you. So, I ask that you may join me." She narrowed her eyes "I am sorry but if we wanted to join Konoha-" "I didn't say Konoha. I said me, more importantly, join me and be under my clan protection." he interrupted causing her to tilt her head to the side "You have a clan?" He nodded "I am the last of one. However, I come from two powerful Konoha clans, so my name carries a lot of power. I will make sure you and Zabuza get to be happy. All I ask is your loyalty." he exclaimed, causing her to think about it. "Don't think now. Contact Zabuza. Then, once you meet me at the bridge, give me your answer…." he stopped, not knowing her name. She nodded and turned her back on him, however she stopped and said "I am Haku. And I am a boy." He simply turned the other way "And I didn't destroy the forest." he said with a smirk and disappeared before she could say another word. 'Zabuza-sama…' she thought.

Naruto came back at the house, but didn't spoke to anyone. He simply sat on top of a rock and was either smoking, sharpening his sword, or not being there. Two more days passed. Naruto had been off to a morning scouting, however, once he came back, he heard screaming. As he walked around the house, he noticed two of Gato's thugs. Narrowing his eyes, he disappeared, only to appear behind them and slash both of their necks with his Chakra blades. He turned to see Tsunami, with Inari in front, both of them with fear in their eyes. Naruto made 5 Kage Bunshin "Watch them." he then turned to Inari "You were brave. Keep being so." he merely said and disappeared, with Inari having stars in his eyes.

 **Bridge**

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were in a hard struggle. They went to the bridge to guard Tazuna only for Zabuza and his fake Hunter-nin to appear. Kakashi fought Zabuza inside the mist, Sasuke battled the Hunter-nin in a dome of ice mirrors and Sakura was guarding Tazuna. That was the situation until Naruto arrived. Knowing Kakashi could hold his own, Naruto decided to handle Haku first. He swiftly jumped over the dome, to see Sasuke impaled by many Senbon and about to take dozens more. He yelled " **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!" and spat out a gust of wind, knocking the Senbon away. A smirk formed on Sasuke's face as he was about to collapse, but Naruto caught him. Carefully, he placed him down "Good job Sasuke. Now rest." he said only to get a nod and silence. He turned to Haku "Well, now to deal with you." he said. His response was her entering the mirrors and throwing Senbon in different directions only for him to dodge them. 'He's fast.' she thought as she continued "Give up. You can't keep track of me and my mirrors are-" she was cut off as he appeared above her and send an axe kick at one of the mirrors, shattering it in half "Impossible." she yelled only to meet a fist. As she narrowly dodged, another mirror was destroyed. This kept on until Naruto had enough. He went through hand seals, while smirking " **Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration** !" and pressed his hand on a mirror. Powerful lightning coursed through it, shattering it, only for the electrical pieces to touch other mirrors, giving off the same effect. This caused a chain reaction, breaking all the mirrors, with Haku narrowly dodging the shock. However, Naruto appeared above her, his fist curled back, lightning surrounding him. With a shout of " **Lightning Release: Lightning Rod**." he punched her mask, cracking it, along with sending a bolt of electricity in her body. She fell to the ground, her mask now torn off by Naruto. "Be a good girl and stay here." he said then turned to the direction he felt powerful Chakra from. "Hm…" he muttered as he rushed off. In a few seconds, he saw Zabuza kept in place by Kakashi's **Tracker Dogs** , as he made the famous **Raikiri** and sped off to finish him, with Haku teleporting to stop it. However, he came in front and caught his wrist, sending a pulse of Chakra, cancelling the Jutsu to Kakashi's shock. He pushed him away "What are you doing Naruto!" he yelled. Naruto snorted and turned to Zabuza "The hell you doing Zabuza? Didn't you think the deal?" he said, causing Zabuza to snort, as the Tracker dogs dispelled and Zabuza fell, only for Haku to hold him "Zabuza- Sama!" she yelled. He painfully turned to her "I- I'm sorry Haku." he said for the first time, causing her to widen her eyes "Zabuza-sama." she said.

Then clapping was heard from the opposite end of the bridge. They turned only to see Gato, with an army of thugs and a Nuke-nin next to him. He had green hair and blue eyes, while wearing an Amegakure headband. His clothing consisted of a pink sleeveless shirt, with a black line running along the zipper, black armbands and black ANBU pants. He held an umbrella and had a smirk on his face. "This is all the famous Demon Of The Mist can do? I wanted you to weaken them enough so I can kill all of you, but it seems you're unable to do even that." he sneered. "Gato…" Zabuza growled, but closed his eyes in pain, blood flowing from his legs where the dogs bit him. "Aoi. Please be a good friend and finish them off." "With pleasure Aoi said and released his umbrella " **Senbon Shower**!" he yelled, as the umbrella released hundreds of Senbon to their vicinity. They would have been pincushions, if not for Naruto. He unsealed 3 Windmill Shuriken and threw them around them, locking them in a triangle and with a yell of " **Lightning Release: Thunder Binding!** " A triangle-shaped Lightning Barrier formed around them, blocking the Shuriken. "Rokusho Aoi… Konoha Nuke-Nin... " Kakashi said from inside the barrier. He then did hand seals, ignoring Kakashi's shout of wait. " **Lightning Release: Lightning Jaguar**!" the Lighting barrier transformed into a jaguar made of electricity. It roared as it sped to Ao. However, before it could reach him, Aoi took out a sword handle and with a tearing sound, a blade of lighting was formed, which cut down the jaguar with is. Naruto narrowed his eyes " **The Sword of the Thunder God** …" he muttered, though something else was on his mind 'How does he have the sealed form of a Holy Weapon….' questions raced in his mind, but he shrugged them off. He needed that blade! He took out his Nodachi, made of Chakra metal. He covered it in electricity and swiftly charge forward,with Aoi doing the same. They met in the center, their swords clashing as sparks flew. Naruto growled as his blade gained slight cracks, despite the lightning fortifying it. He pushed back Aoi and swinged at him " **Lightning Wave**!" he yelled, as a wave of lightning chakra went Aoi's way, only for him to swing his sword and destroy it. He then dashed at him and continued the sword clashing, his sword to the point of breaking after Aoi blocked one of Naruto's more powerful swings. Naruto, however, used the blocking to appear in front of Aoi,a **Chidori** in his hand. He stabbed the Lightning blade at its base, cracking it slightly, to Aoi's unawareness, while jumping back, curling his hand into a fist. His hand was surrounded by blue Chakra, with him charging forward and punching the sword where the Chidori hit. The lightning blade disappeared for a second, to Aoi's horror, which was all Naruto needed. In that split second, he stabbed his chest,then raised with a swift motion the blade upwards, cracking the sword inside Aoi's dying body. He tossed the handle aside with a sad sigh, as he grabbed the Thunder God Blade from Aoi's hand. He placed it on his waist, as he turned to notice Gato's scowl. Gato turned to his thugs "Kill him! But keep the girls alive! They will prove fine entertainment along with the women we will take after we sack the village!" he yelled, the thugs roaring and charging. Zabuza took his blade, as him and Kakashi joined Naruto's side. "Kid, if we survive this. I will join you." he muttered. Naruto simply smirked and threw Kakashi his Chakra blades. "Don't lose them." he said as he crouched low. "Now!" he yelled, the three of them running to intercept the thugs.

All hell broke loose. Zabuza used his Executioner Blade to cut thugs left and right. Kakashi surrounded his Chakra Blades with lightning, as he moved from one opponent to the other. Naruto was a blur of death. He was breaking necks, hands and legs left and right and targeted weak points of the body. At one point, he had twisted a man's arm, took his sword, cut off his head, then threw it at another man. Before the man could respond, a sword cut through the head, along with the man's chest. Gato was seen rushing to the back. Naruto show him, then with a cry of " **Lightning Release:Electromagnetic Murder**!" the last line of defense was broken. Naruto grabbed Gato from the throat and lifted him up. "P-Please. S-Spare me!" he begged. Naruto smirked "I won't kill you." he said causing Gato to sigh "They will." he added and showed him the band of villagers, lead by Inari. He threw Gato at their feet and the beating begun. He then turned to his team, to see Sakura crying over Sasuke's injured form. With a sigh, he sat down, having lost quite a bit of Chakra from the continuous Jutsu 'Damn. I should have taken off the Seals.' he thought.

 _ **Wave Village**_

Three days had passed since the Victory at the bridge. After the battle, Naruto had visited Gato's mansion and sacked it. He grabbed anything of value: Land papers, blackmail, business administration, title holdings and numerous money accounts. He also got access to his vault and took numerous artifacts along with 30 billion ryo. He kept 10 for himself, 5 for Zabuza and gave the rest to the people of Wave, along with forming business alliances with them. Even of only three days had passed, the changes were clear to all. The people were filled with happiness and were optimistic for the days to come. Alas, it was time for the sad goodbye…

"Do you really have to go, Nii-chan?" Inari said with tears in his eyes. Naruto smiled at him "Now Inari. No tears. I want you to be a good boy and protect your family, alright?" he said ruffling his hair, causing him to nod happily "Yes! And I will practice to be as strong as you!" he said. Gone was the sad boy, now stood a happy one, ready to protect his family. "Good." he rose. He turned to Zabuza "So, you said you will come in a month?" he said, with Zabuza nodding "Yes. I want to help the Wave get back on it's feet for a bit, while recovering from my injuries." he said, causing him to nod and shake his hand "I will expect you in a month then. Don't be late or I will open the wounds again." he said with a grin, to get one from Zabuza "In your dreams Gaki." he said. Naruto simply laughed and joined his team. "Alright Team 7. Time to return!" Kakashi said with an eye smile. As they were leaving and waving goodbyes, Tazuna suddenly slapped his forehead "I forgot to name the bridge!" he groaned, but then grinned "I say we name it the Great Tazuna bridge!" only to get laughs from everyone. "We should name it the Great Naruto Bridge!" Inari yelled, with the crowd roaring in agreement. Zabuza simply looked at the boy's back 'Great Naruto Bridge huh… you will go far kid…' he thought, a small smile rising behind the bandages.

 **Done! I have a feeling this was the longest chapter yet! Next one will not have any actual fighting, however, it will involve an important plot key to the story, which will start a chain reaction. All I will say. Now, besides the Sand Ladies poll, I will begin a new one. I will reveal this now, Naruto will marry at** _ **least**_ **1 girl from the other Hidden Villages . Depending on popularity, I will add them as well. I got one from the Mist, so that leaves 2. Here are the choices: Kumo( Yugito, Samui) Iwa (Suzumebachi, Kurotsuchi). Also, I decided to add Sento Isuzu to the Harem. I leave the choice to you on she can be added. She can be part of a Hidden Village, an Angel or a Demon even. Your call. Now, enough about girls. If any of you are wondering, Naruto will not start looking like the truly Godlike being he will become until the middle of the Chunin Exams. You may think he looked powerful now, but Aoi Rokusho isn't that powerful. Also, Ascended Weapons do exist. Naruto will use three weapons, with some being switched in his journey. Raijin won't be permanent. He will use it in its final form, until he finds a better God Weapon. Finally, Lighting Jaguar is a Jutsu I just thought. It makes a jaguar of electricity, rushing it's opponent and paralyzing him when it hits in an explosion of Chakra. Lightning Wave is a technique where he releases Lightning in the form of waves, similar to a tiny Getsuga Tensho. That is all. Advice, Healthy Criticisms and questions are welcomed. Flames are ignored. Have a good day, Thunderito out!**


	6. Chapter 5: I am your

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here and welcome to the 5th chapter of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter won't have a lot of action, I apologise for that. It will mostly be Naruto and his new house. The ending will be worth it though. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 5: I am your….**

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen has lived many years, finished many missions and gave out even more. He has seen many weird things happening, but never in his entire life has he seen a C-Rank mission turn to A-Rank! He looked at Team 7 after Kakashi finished his report with a small twitch. He coughed in his hand "Well, despite the circumstances, I congratulate you for finishing an A-Rank mission. Your pay will be added to your accounts. You have two days free of missions. Dismissed, except you Naruto." he said. The others looked at Naruto weirdly, except Kakashi who was busy reading his book, but nonetheless left. Naruto simply sat in a chair "What do you want Hokage-jiji?" he said with a smirk at the Hokage's glare, as he took out a cigar. The Hokage sighed "I just wanted to know what you're going to do with the Raijin and that Aoi's bounty will go to your account." he said. Naruto closed his eyes "Thank you for the cash, I will use it until I find a better replacement. But there is more to this, I know there is." he said. Hiruzen nodded "I also wanted to talk to you about your position as the last of a Clan." he said causing Naruto to snort "What is there to talk about? If this is about the CRA then it is fine-" "Marriage proposals have come by the dozens." Hiruzen said, causing Naruto to cough out his cigar, then look at him in surprise "Already? I thought they wouldn't start until after the Chunin Exams!" he said. "The Council sent the letters regarding the activation of the law. Even the clans in Konoha have prepared potential brides-" "Damn those lecherous civilians! And you let it occur?" he said,his eyes gaining a small gold tint "You know I had no choice! And I am not the one who gets famous in the Bingo Book!" he said tossing him the latest version "Page 910." he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, then looked at the page with a raised eyebrow "The hell? Since when am I in the bingo book as an A-Rank ninja?" he wondered. "Since you beat this Momochi Zabuza." he got as a response. Naruto sighed, calming down, as he placed the Bingo Book in his pouch. "Who are the potential… brides from Konoha?" he said, his eyes gaining a slight gleam. Hiruzen coughed his hand "Hiashi desires you to marry Hin-" "No. Too weak." he said, causing Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow "Naruto-kun the Hyuga are one of the most powerful Clans-" "And I have the power to destroy an army. Next." he said, leaving no room for argument on the matter. "Well, next the Inuzuka Clan suggests Inuzuka Hana. They say she will be a good Alpha Female." he said, Naruto thinking "She is strong and good looking, but Alpha Female? Hah." he said. "Next is Ino Yamanaka." "Oh I remember her." he said "Good looking, with potential. Add her and Hana to 'considering'." he said with a smirk "What else?" he said. "They also sent letters to Clans and Nations throughout the world." he said "We expect responds to come during the end of the Chunin Exams." he said, causing Naruto to nod "Speaking of the Exams, when you participate and become a Chunin, you will be allowed to sit in Council meetings." he replied. Naruto nodded "Thought so." he said. "By the way, what will you do with Zabuza?" he asked "I will put him under the protection of my clan." he merely said, as he took another cigar. "I see. Finally, I want you to know these Chunin exams will be visited by every nation for...obvious reasons." Naruto looked at him and nodded"Do you have free time?" he said, changing the conversation and causing him to nod with a smile "Thanks to your generosity" "Favors." "Yes…. I got more time now." he said. Naruto nods, rising "Come grab my shoulder. It will only take a minute." he said. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. He touched Naruto's shoulder and they were gone in a **Shunshin** of lightning.

 _ **Clan Estates**_

Hiruzen looked with eyes ready to pop at what Naruto teleported them outside of. He stood outside a large iron gate, made of intricate designs. It was placed on a tall and thick wall, made of what appeared to be Chakra granite, that looked impossible to lift. On top of the Gate, stood a Sigil he didn't know. It had the head of a wolf, with ten tails behind him, each tail holding a symbol. 5 for each element, 1 for Bukkai, 1 for Makai, 1 for Ningenkai, 1 for creation and 1 for destruction. Besides the large acre of land it surrounded, almost twice the size of the Hyuga compound, nothing was normal. Besides, of course, the enormous estate that stood on the center. It was enormous, standing a hundred feet up in the sky, almost the size of the Hokage Tower. Made of Chakra Wood and Stone, it was designed more as a Castle than an estate. "W-What is this? W-When was this made? Why wasn't I informed?" he asked in his shock. Naruto grinned as he took out his drink "I ordered its construction after our meeting when you made me Genin. And I am certain you got a form regarding a new clan estate." he said. Hiruzen squinted his eyes, then widened them as he indeed signed such a paper, but didn't read it in his haste to read Icha Icha. He sighed "To have made something so big, with these materials, in so little time must have cost a fortune." he replied. "Billions of Ryo to be exact." A voice interrupted. They turned to see it was Amon "Namikaze-san asked for the house to be made to withstand any assault. It costed a fortune of billions, but we manage to make one of the most defensible buildings in the world." Naruto nodded "Thanks to Gato though, I am steadily getting back those Ryo. Can you give a rundown of the fort so Hokage-Sama can hear it?" Amon nodded and turned to the fort. "The walls surrounding the estate as well as the ones of the house are made of Chakra Granite. The Gate is made of High Quality Chakra Steel. Inside is a large area capable of housing a large town. The fort is 100 feet tall. It is made of Chakra Oak wood. It has 40 guest rooms, 11 family rooms, 29 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining hall, a meeting room, an armory, a Library, 3 training rooms and a control room. There is also a large underground hall split into ten sectors, each as big as five rooms, left for Namikaze-san to model. Finally, below that lies a bunker made entirely of Chakra Cement, surrounded by a thick layer of Chakra Titanium. All in all, it is a fortress in Konoha." he said. Naruto turned to see the Hokage having a blank face. He swinged his arm to his face, getting no reaction. He sighed, calling the Anbu to take the broken Hokage. He then turned to Amon and tossed him an envelope "Inside lies a check for 1 million ryo. Distribute them to those who worked for this." he said, getting a nod and a smile from Amon. As he left, Naruto turned to the fort, cracking his knuckles. He made a hundred **Kage Bunshin** and said "Time for work. Castle Takezo must be full of seals by nightfall." he said, with the clones nodding and rushing to work.

 _ **Castle Takezo**_

The sun's rays shone inside Naruto's new room. He slowly opened his eyes, rising slowly as he stretched his arms. He yawned, before looking outside, seeing the sunrise, then at his room. It was a room fit for a lord. The walls were made of polished Dark Oak wood, giving the room a feel of a cabin. He laid on a King-sized bed, made of White Iron, the sheets a pure white color. On the right, stood a large wardrobe made of the same Wood as the walls, while on the left laid a Wooden office. As he rose, he changed into his clothes, then laid eyes to the opposite of the room. There, layed an armor stand, without any armor, along with hooks on the wall for various weaponry. His eyes especially laid on the two empty sword holsters. With a sigh, he placed the Raijin on one of the holsters as he thought he should find a Demon or an Angel blade soon. He knew very well that the chances of finding another God Blade were one in a million, not to mention his body can't handle more than one God Blade until he reached Demi-God status. Right now, he needed 2 more years for that. He then turned to the Armor stand and went towards the table. He grabbed a pen and ink and wrote a letter. He nodded, then created a **Kage Bunshin** "Get this to Gato's council. Tell them the boss demands one to be made." The clone nodded and disappeared. He sighed and went to the Kitchen. He ate breakfast, as he thought of the seals. 'Let's see. I added seals to the walls, the gate and every inch of the Castle. The barrier seals are placed in the control room, along with the link to all the seals in the House. I placed there special High-Level seals, along with enough Chakra to make me fall asleep in 5 minutes. It should be enough to hold for a century or so, since the new seals reduce the Chakra needed for it to work. All I need now is to get those defense machines I ordered while the Clones worked.' he thought. He finished his breakfast and washed the dishes, then went to the Armory.

The Armory was a large room and it's purpose was like the name suggested. It stored Naruto's weapons. Three walls had hooks on them for weapons, while the other wall was filled with drawers. Inside the drawers laid scrolls filled with different weapons, provisions, rations, medical kits, poisons and anything combat related. The right wall was filled with different types of swords, from Kodachis and Wakizashi, to Nodachi and O-katanas. It even had some strange swords like a Claymore or a Rapier. The left wall featured heavy weapons like battleaxes, spears, bo staffs, warhammers and even some Morning Stars. Finally, the wall behind him was filled with different types of ranged weaponry, from Demon and Windmill Shurikens to Longbows and Crossbows. On the center of the room, laid armor stands with armors appearing similar to those Anbu wore. He grabbed the weapons he needed, then went outside, while drinking his carbon drink. As he went outside, he made around a hundred **Kage Bunshin** and said "35 of you work on the new seals. Another 35 will work on creating clan houses on designated areas. The rest go grab the defensive machines and install them." he said, getting salutes. With a sigh he went out to Konoha.

 _ **Konoha Gate**_

Naruto waited at the Gate for around an hour, before he saw Zabuza and Haku walking towards Konoha. He approached Izumo and Kotetsu, the Gate Guards and showed them the papers. With a nod, they led those two in, albeit with narrowed eyes. He turned to Zabuza and Haku and smirked "Welcome to Konoha." Zabuza snorted "I have been here before Gaki, err Naruto-Sama." he said, scratching his head at the end. Haku however, looked around in wonder. Naruto smiled and made a Kage Bunshin. "This clone will show you around, then he will help you go to the house. There, after you sort your things out, you may do as you wish. I have businesses to attend to." he said, causing them to nod as they went with the clone. Naruto turned and went to the village.

He hummed, as he looked around for anything to do. Shrugging, he went towards Ichiraku to get some Ramen. As he entered and sat on a stand, Ayame saw him, then turned to him with a smile "Good morning Naruto-kun!" she said. Naruto nodded with a smile "Good morning Ayame- Chan. I would like five bowls of beef Ramen." he said, causing her to nod "Coming right up." she then turned towards the back "Tou-san! Five beef for Naruto!" she said, getting a "Coming!" in response. She turned to him "How are you doing Naruto-kun? I heard you went on a mission?" He nodded "Yea. Nothing special though." he said as the first bowl was in front of him. She nodded, chatting with him as he ate, but eventually leaving him to attend to other customers. Naruto sighed blissfully but before he could finish the final bowl, an Anbu appeared . "Namikaze-san, the Hokage has summoned you. He says it's urgent." The cat masked Anbu said. Naruto nodded "I will be there in a moment." he said as he ate quickly his last bowl as she nodded and disappeared. With a sigh, he paid and disappeared as well.

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Naruto stood outside the Hokage's office, thinking what Hiruzen wanted. He could expect a few things, talk of his money, the castle or the Chunin Exams. But the scene he walked in, that he never expected. In the room stood the Hokage in his chair, his hands folded together and in front of him, on top of his chin. That wasn't the strange thing. The two people standing next to him where. The first was a woman that stood at 5'8 with long red hair and round violet eyes. She had a curvy figure that would make any man drool, with a bubblegum as and E-Cup breasts. She wore black Shinobi pants, red sandals and a red shirt with black mesh armor below. She also had a Ninjato on her back. The other person was a man at 6'1 with golden-blonde hair and lightning blue eyes. He wore blue Jounin Pants, a blue muscle shirt, blue sandals and a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottom. Naruto blinked, his eyes widening. "N-Naruto- kun… these are…" Hiruzen started but was interrupted. "Hello Naruto." said the man with a smile. "My name is Namikaze Minato. I am your Father."

 **Cliffhanger! I think. I am sorry this chapter was boring and short. Hope the end did something to compensate for that. Next chapter won't be short. Anyways, yea his parents are alive. It will be explained in the next Chapter. The next chapter will be the last before the First Part of the Chunin Exams. Now, I know I didn't describe the castle's exterior, cause I don't really believe I can accurately. Imagine Azuchi Castle of Oda Nobunaga. That is all. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	7. Chapter 6: One Meets All

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Naruto: Alpha Bijuu. As always, reviews are appreciated, flames are ignored. This chapter is the last before the Chunin Exams arc. A warning from every chapter after this: Graphic scenes, mentions of rape and perhaps lemons will be more prominent. Not much more to say here, more on the Author's note in the end. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 6: One meets All**

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Sarutobi never expected this. Not on his wildest dreams. Minato, Kushina, alive? How could this be? He came in his office after going to the Jounin Lounge to inform them about the Chunin Exams and give out roles, only to find those two there, with smiles on their faces, like nothing happened. But he knew the worst had yet to come. No, he knew it would be when Naruto found out. Which is exactly what happened since they were adamant on seeing their 'Sochi'. But he knew better. Naruto didn't like his parents a lot, but he respected the fact they sacrificed themselves for the village. Even if it meant sacrificing their son. But when he found out what truly happened to them, he wouldn't be angry, like himself was. No, he feared Naruto would break. And even if he could stop him, he wouldn't. He decided to sit and talk only when addressed. 'God have mercy on us all…' he thought, as he looked towards Naruto.

Naruto's bangs shadowed his face. He was looking at the ground, trembling, his hands curled into fists, veins forming "H-How. How are you alive?" he spoke in a whisper. Minato talked, a smile in his face, thinking Naruto was like this from joy "Well, when I used the Shiki Fujin, I used a loophole. Instead of sealing the entire Kyuubi into you, I only sealed the soul. The chakra I sealed it into your sister." he explained. Naruto simply said "My sister? I have a sister?" only for Kushina to nod with a smile " Not one. Two beautiful sisters. The eldest one is Naruko, holding the Chakra. After a year, I gave birth to another child, Narumi. Both can't wait to meet you!" she said happily. Naruto turned back to Minato "And w-where were you all this time? Why you left me **here**?" he said, the here coming out like a hiss, which went totally unnoticed by the eye smiling parents. "We thought it was best to leave you here, because Naruko needed to control the Chakra. We didn't know what would happen if you were near her without her having full control." They said. 'That did it.' Sarutobi thought with a gulp.

A sudden pressure fell on the room, cold and dark. Both parents eyes widened their eyes, with Kushina and Sarutobi finding it a bit hard to breathe. The pressure was felt in the entire village. Anbu and many Jounin were familiar with the pressure. This was the pressure of the Ookami no Shi, Konoha's Alpha Man-Slayer. And from the dense feeling, he was pissed. Every ninja close to the Tower instantly fell back. They knew the Hokage wasn't gonna be attacked by the Ookami and they also knew they shouldn't get near him, or their death's would be immediate. Genins and Civilians cried under the immense pressure. If it was any more potent, it would feel like the Kyuubi attacked yet again. Inside the room, Naruto was surrounded by Gold Chakra, his nails had become similar to claws, his clenched teeth to fangs and his now open eyes were a sickly gold, with a black slit, like a wolf's. Dark blue lightning crackled around him, as wind picked up below his feet. The Tower shook from the immense pressure. "Naruto-kun stop! You will tear down the tower!" he yelled. The power soon decreased, the golden aura disappeared and his features went back to normal. But the lightning stayed, signifying that he was too pissed to completely control himself. "Will that be all, **Hokage-sama**?" he stressed the word, leaving no room for argument. Hiruzen nodded, with sadness in his eyes. Naruto went to the door but stopped "If you two come near me like this again… prepare for the consequences." he left the threat hanging, as he left the tower, the Hokage's Guards which stood outside quickly letting him pass, not wanting to die today.

Hiruzen sighed, turning to the shocked parents. He rose anger in his eyes "Are you completely mad?!" he roared at them. They turned to him, too shocked to speak. "You come to the village, after twelve years, you tell him you're alive, that he has two sisters and that you let him in this **hellhole** for what? A stupid and untrue reason! **ARE YOU BOTH BAKAS**!" he yelled, releasing his own pressure, sweat dripping in their brows "W-What do you mean a stupid and untrue reason?" Minato asked. Hiruzen calmed down, looking at them with surprise "You really don't know?" he asked, causing them to shake their heads. He narrowed his eyes "You mean you really thought you sealed the Kyuubi's soul inside him? FOOLS! You sealed 5 tails of its chakra inside him!" he yelled loudly, causing them to widen and Minato to yell "It can't be! When I summoned the Shinigami I-" he then stopped widening his eyes more. Kushina turned to him "M-Minato-kun?" she asked. "When I summoned the Shinigami, I only told him to begin with Naruto. I never told him to seal the soul inside him. All it sealed was a large red substance in the form of the fox. I thought it was the Kyuubi's soul, but now… it must have been condensed youki." he said lowly causing her to widen her eyes "T-Then Naruko has-" "The Kyuubi's soul. But she has more than 4 tails… how?" "Are you an idiot? Naruko is an Uzumaki! She was born with more than enough Chakra for the Kyuubi to absorb to quickly recover, not to mention he would recover in time anyways!" Hiruzen yelled. Kushina turned to him "But still, what do you mean left him in the hellhole? We asked in a Henge the villagers and they all say Naruto-sama is the best Genin!" Hiruzen growled "That was only after they learned he was your and Minato's son!" his eyes then filled with sadness "Naruto didn't live until he became 8 years old. Before that, he suffered. He starved, got poisoned, stabbed, suffered broken bones, got beat by villagers, suffered Assassination attempts during the first week of him being a Jinchuriki, if you can call him that, was kicked out of 15 orphanages and even-" "Even what Sarutobi?" said Minato in a shaky voice. Hiruzen looked down "Three times, Naruto has been… raped." he said. Kushina placed a hand over her mouth, tears flowing down like a river, making sobbing voices, while Minato clenched his fist, tears forming in his eyes too. Hiruzen rose "I saved him from that, but at a cost. Stay and think of what you caused…" he said bitterly, leaving the broken parents on their own.

 _ **Castle Takezo**_

Zabuza had faced many things in his life. He faced armies of Shinobi, Hunter-nins, Elite Ninjas and even the Yondaime Mizukage, the strongest Mizukage since the time of the Nidaime. Kakashi had faced many things as well. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune being one of them. But both A-Rank Ninjas decided together that one thing they wouldn't never want to face is Naruto pissed. Zabuza and Haku met Team 7 and Kakashi and decided to go to Naruto's new house together. Of course all of them were shocked at the Castle. While looking around, they felt, heck the entire village did, an enormous pressure. Then, all the clones went haywire and started activating the barriers and seals and sorting out the things. Then they dispelled, with one warning them that they shouldn't go outside for a few hours. They didn't know what he meant, but now they did.

Inside the house, you could see Team 7 and the Mist Group hiding in the curtains of a window, as they saw on the open field below, a VERY pissed Naruto throwing A-Rank techniques left and right. The field was a mess, cracks, holes, small fissures and combusted grass everywhere. Naruto was currently surrounded by his Chakra, as he punched while in Mid Air in rapid succession, at speeds too fast for a Jounin, releasing with each punch golden chakra blasts, each packing the punch of a B-Rank technique. His roaring pierced the heavens, his energy forcing the field apart. " **Die! Die**!" he kept yelling, concentrating fire on a specific spot, soon forming a hole fit for a lake. He eventually stopped, as the Hokage rushed at him "Naruto! Stop!" he said only to have to dodge a blade of wind that tore the ground. He looked at Naruto and sighed. He took off his robes, revealing his battle armor, as he summoned Enma, The Monkey King. "Enma I need your help. Turn into the bo staff!" he said, with Enma looking towards Naruto, taking into account that Naruto's use of energy made his chakra fall rapidly and nodded, transforming into an Adamantine stuff. Naruto made a **Kaze no Yaiba** , as he rushed at Kage- Level speeds and swinged down at him, with Hiruzen raising his staff. A clang was heard, as the ground below Hiruzen caved in from the force. Hiruzen quickly Shunshined away and formed Handsigns " **Earth Release: Earth Flow River**!" he said, a river of mud forming behind Naruto, stopping his rush " **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!** " A mud dragon's head formed that shot mud bullets. " **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!** " he shot a wave of fire from his mouth, the mud bullets catching on fire. Naruto roared " **Water Release: Great Waterfall**!" he spat out a torrent of water. The Jutsus collided in an explosion. From the smoke came Naruto, two **Raikiri** in his hands as he slammed them forward. Sarutobi using Enma to defend, but the power behind the Jutsu made cracks in the staff, causing Sarutobi to widen his eyes as it was as hard as diamonds. He send a sweep kick only for Sarutobi to jump, but get hit in the stomach by a following high kick. He was sent flying but used Chakra to skid the ground into a halt. He saw Naruto coming at him and went into hand seals " **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!** " he yelled, releasing a stream of flames. Naruto did hand seals and spawned a **Wall of Stone**. The fire hit the rock, causing it to become hot. Hiruzen pushed more Chakra, the flames turning white, until an explosion occurred, with Naruto flying back. He flipped in mid air and pushed his hand into the ground skidding into a halt, then punched towards Hiruzen, a **Chakra blast** going his way. Hiruzen slammed Enma on it, only to get flying back from the force as it dispelled. At that moment, Enma went back to the Summoning Realm. Both Naruto and Hiruzen stood into a chance and rushed at each other, going through a battle of Jutsu-infused Taijutsu battle, Naruto using Water and Lightning Release and Sarutobi using Fire and Earth Release.

The battle continued for 5 more minutes, until both Hiruzen and Naruto were too tired to even move.. Naruto calmed down, his eyes turning back to blue "Thanks. I needed that." he said and tossed him a Chakra pill. Hiruzen caught it with a nod "Don't be. I understand. Besides, it was good to stretch." He said. Naruto turned to the house "Explain what happened to them. I need some air himself." He said "Naruto. Before you go. Kakashi came to tell you he applied you both to the Chunin Exams. They start in two days." he said, with Naruto simply nodding. With a Leaf Shunshin, he was gone.

 _ **Konoha**_

It was a new day in Konoha, not to mention the last day before the Chunin Exams. Teams from all over the world came to compete for the right to become Chunin. However, the major gossip was something else entirely. News of the Yondaime's return spread like wildfire, the population having mixed reactions. Some were very happy, thinking Konoha grew in power once again, some were displeased, because he left his son, while others simply didn't know what to think. Team 7 had also mixed reaction. Kakashi was happy his Sensei was alive, though he felt sadness for Naruto, Sakura was neutral, while Sasuke hated it. He thought it was like saying Itachi returned and was pardoned for his crimes. Similar thought coursed through each member of the Genin teams.

We could find Naruto walking around, his eyes narrowed as the villagers looked at him, some with pity, some with adoration. Naruto ignored them, as he kept his mind off everything. He kept walking until he stopped. Behind him stood a square rock with holes. He turned and simply did a sealless Earth Jutsu, causing the ground to move, as a yelp was formed. The rock blew up in a puff of smoke, as the coughing of three kids was heard "We used too many smoke bombs…" one said coughing. The one in the middle looked up and yelled "Naruto-Niisan!" He sighed "Konohamaru, square rocks don't exist, or follow you around." he muttered. Konohamaru was the grandson of the Sandaime. He met him once in the Hokage's office and after the boy realising he didn't care for his status, the training tips he gave helped too, he became like an icon for the boy, someone to look up in his dream to become Hokage. Naruto didn't care about that, but helped Konohamaru and his friends whenever he could. Speaking of friends, he gave a nod to them, causing them to nod back with smiles. 'Udon and Moegi, with Konohamaru and enough training, could make a very decent team.' he thought. "Naruto-niisan, I heard what happened. You alright?" All he got was a forceful nod in response. Before anything else could be said a cry of "Naruto!" was heard. He turned to see Sakura rushing to him. "I heard what happened. You-" "I am." he simply said, leaving no room for argument. Konohamaru looked at her then at Naruto "Boss, is she your" he raised his pinky, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Do you take my preferences to match her?" Konohamaru yucked "You're right. She can't be. I mean look at her she's flat!" he said, causing Sakura's eye to twitch "Not to mention her huge forehead!" he said, then he heard chuckling "Run." Naruto said slightly amused as Sakura roared and chased Konohamaru, his friends Udon and Moegi following him.

Naruto was gonna leave until he heard a crash with a yell of "You brat!". He turned, walking where they went, only to see Konohamaru held by his scarf from a ninja wearing a black suit making him look like a cat, with an item wrapped in bandages on his back. Behind him stood a Kunoichi wearing a white dress with a battle fan behind her back. They both sported a Sunagakure Hitai-ate. Close to Konohamaru was Sakura, with Udon and Moegi behind her legs, all with worried faces. "Please, put him down." she said politely. He simply smirked and reared his fist back "No way. This kid needs to be taught a lesson." However, before his fist connected, Konohamaru disappeared, as a rock hit the Suna-nin's arm, causing him to yelp in pain. On the tree, stood Sasuke, his outstretched arm showing he had thrown the rock and Konohamaru appeared next to Sakura as Naruto appeared in front of them. "Boss!" the kids yelled with stars in their eyes. 'The black haired kid is cute but the blonde is a total hunk.' the Suna girl thought with a blush. The cat-man growled as he went for the bandages on his back "You're gonna use Karasu, Kankuro?" she yelled. Kankuro simply grinned "Don't worry Temari. I will just teach them a lesson." Naruto folded his arms "I don't think your friend on the tree likes that." he said as pressure fell on them. They turned with widened eyes on the tree, were a kid stood. "G-Gaara." Temari muttered. "Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village." he said as he used a Sand Shunshin to get down, while Sasuke wondered how he didn't notice him while he was next to him, as he too jumped down, standing between Naruto and Sakura. "But G-Gaara I was just-" "Shut up, or I will feed you to mother." he said in a cold tone, causing Kankuro to stop speaking, fear in his eyes. "W-What are Suna-nins doing here? We might be allies but you can't just waltz in the village." Sakura said. "They are here for the Chunin Exams Sakura." Naruto said, observing Gaara. He stood a head taller than Sasuke, with short red hair and green eyes, with tanuki-like black rings under his eyes. He wore a black body suit and held a gourd behind his back. He turned to Naruto sending a wave of **Killing Intent** , causing his teammates to sweat, while the children looked scared. Naruto huffed, then send a massive wave of **KIlling Intent,** overpowering Gaara's as his teammates struggled, the children were scared even more and the Suna-nins except Gaara were forced to a knee. Gaara had his eyes wide "M-Mother is afraid of you." he said causing his teammates to widen their eyes. Naruto narrowed his "Tell **Shukaku** to behave, or I will rip it's spine personally." he said, Gaara widening even more. "What is your name, **Holder of One**?" "Sabaku no Gaara, these are my brothers Kankuro and Temari." Naruto nodded "I am Uzumaki Naruto, **Future Lord of the Nine."** he said causing Gaara to hold his head in pain for a few seconds. "My teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura. I will meet you at the exams, Sabaku no Gaara." he said turning to leave, his teammates following him. Gaara stared at his back for a second then walked away "Kankuro, Temari. We are leaving." he said, with them following him.

Naruto walked around, his teammates following him. He finally stopped and turned to them "What do you want you two?" he said. Sakura was about to say something but stopped when Sasuke walked forward, looking at him, then muttered something. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" Sasuke grumbled "I am sorry for the way I treated you. I didn't realise you had it worse than me. And now this." he looked at Naruto seriously "I am sorry for what you go through and for my own behaviour." he said raising his arm. Naruto looked at it for what seemed an eternity, then shaked it "Don't be. We're teammates. We should trust each other, not fight each other." he said, with Sasuke nodding, then turned to Sakura. She looked down and said "Ehm. Listen Naruto. I know I have been treating you badly, thinking you were an obstacle to winning Sasuke-kun, but I realise you only wanted to help us. Thanks to you, I have grown less afraid of the life of Ninja. I am still weak, but I hopefully won't be a burden anymore." she said, bowing. Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Despite your horrible timing you two." he said causing them to blush in embarrassment "I will accept your apologies. Now, would you two like to come to my house? We need to talk about the Chunin Exams." he said, causing them to look at each other then nod. He nodded back, as they went at his house.

 _ **Castle Takezo**_

"Remind me why you call a Castle a house Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked in wonder at the living room, having only seen the circular hall leading to the stairs to the different rooms and floors of the Castle. Naruto placed three glasses filled with Kora, along with some sweets on the table, as he sat on his armchair of white leather "Because I believe every man's home is his Castle. Why can't the same be said for a Castle being your home?" he shrugged. The living room could easily fit a large amount of people. It's walls were coloured a light yellow and it had a chandelier above them. It had an armchair with two couches of 2 people on it's sides, a couch for 5 people opposite of that and 2 couches fitting 10 people, all together having a layer of white leather and forming a rectangle. Inside the rectangle of couches stood a large coffee table made of marble. He had turned the couches slightly, so it looked more like a pointed tip his side of the room. Sasuke and Sakura, both sitting on the same couch, took the drink taking a sip "Wow, it is actually good!" Sakura said, getting a nod from Sasuke. "Of course it is."Naruto bragged. "Anyways, I called you here to talk about the Chunin Exams." he said, as they turned serious and looked at him "The Chunin Exams are composed of three parts. I don't know what the first part is, it changes every year. The second part is a survival exam, located in a large dangerous area. The third part will be an elimination round. However, that occurs weeks after the first two, so that lords may come." he said, causing them to nod. "First, let's think up on our formation. After so much training, I think we each know each other's capabilities. Now, here is what I propose. Since I am an all- around fighter, I can take any roll. Sakura, you will be our support. You are to watch our backs, cover us with **Genjutsu** and heal us. Sasuke, you are the heavy hitter. You will be the one to attack the enemies head on, using your Nin-Tai combo and Sharingan to crush them. That leaves me to be the Tank. I will be the one to block damage and return it with equal force. Any objections?" he said causing them to shake their heads, as it was a solid formation. "Now, we also need a team Leader. He will be in charge of making strategies, as well as holding the responsibility of bringing the team to the elimination round. Any suggestions?" he said turning to them. Sakura went to say Sasuke-kun but Sasuke interrupted her "Sakura I know what you will say, but I think Naruto should lead." he turned to him "You are the better strategist and the superior fighter. You should lead." causing Sakura to pout but nonetheless nod "While I don't like it, I have to agree. You have an aura that screams respect Naruto. You're the best choice." causing Naruto to smile "Well, at least you didn't say those apologies to easy my mood." he said, grabbing a sweet rising "Come on," he said "I have something for you two." between bites as they followed him

Sasuke and Sakura gasped as they saw Naruto's armory. They had only seen so many weapons in a weapon shop. Naruto turned to them "All right, first of all. These two are for you." he said, motioning towards two armor stands. Sasuke approached them first. The armor was state of the art, made of Dark Steel, yet looked and felt very light. It was composed of a chestplate, forearm protectors, shoulder pads, kneepads and grieves. He turned to Sakura. Her armor was the same, only it was more feminine looking and was made of White Iron. "Thank you Naruto." Both said, too surprised to say anything else. He merely gave them a nod "We're not done yet. Can you use any weapons besides the traditional Kunai and Shuriken?" he asked causing them to nod "I can use a straight Katana." Sasuke said "I can use small fans." she said causing them to turn to her "What? They are a lady's weapon." she huffed causing them to sweatdrop. Naruto simply grabbed two fans and gave them to her. She looked at them. The handle was made of Chakra Wood, signifying its durability. The Fans were made of Chakra cloth, painted white, with Sakura petals on it. She looked at a small switch, but when she pressed it, she yelped as blades came from the Fans. "Be careful. Press it once and they come out. Twice and they go back. If you press the switch on the opposite side in either state, the blades are launched, Don't worry, there's an extra set of blades inside the fan." he said getting a smile and a thank you. He then went and took a Jian from the wall. It had a blue handle, with a red gem on it. It's pommel was round and made of iron, looking like it can be used as a blunt weapon. The blade was sharp and made of Chakra Iron and was stored inside a blue sheath. He gave it to Sasuke, getting a Thanks. He then went to the drawers and grabbed some scrolls. He tossed them to Sasuke and Sakura "Those scrolls are supplies. The weapons scroll contains 10 Kunai, 30 Shuriken, 5 Senbon, 100 explosive notes and 20 feet of Ninja wire. Sort them out as you wish. The other scrolls keep them sealed. Their names suggest their purpose." he said, causing them to nod. He explained more about the weapons and tactics they could use. Time passed and they eventually left.

Naruto was now at his room, preparing for tomorrow. He was drinking sake, with a cigar on his side, trying to choke down all the emotions. 'I must not show emotions.' he kept chanting. After a while, he put out the cigar, as he closed the lights and fell to bed. He looked at the moon, frowning on yesterday's events. 'Something tells me these Exams will be both awesome and crappy at the same time.' he thought, closing his eyes, as sleep took him.

 **Done! This chapter was long, a compensation for last chapter. Next chapter are the Chunin Exams. Now, about the story. First, you find out a bit of Naruto's life in Konoha, which is of course the Sunshine and Rainbows of hell as we all know. Next, in this story yes Minato sealed 5 tails. He split the Kyuubi in half but instead of soul and Chakra, he sealed most of the Chakra in Naruto and the rest with the soul in Naruko. Now, Narumi may not be a Jinchuuriki but she has something special. All I will say. As for the battle between Naruto and Sarutobi, that was something I wanted to write for a while. You may ask that with his powers Naruto could win. But he spawned so many Jutsus his Chakra reserves were dropping rapidly. As for the Chakra of the Kyuubi, it will be revealed in a few Chapters. Next, Naruto's Chakra blast technique is similar to Bleach's Bala, only blue. Any other questions, feel free to ask! Until next time! Thunderito out!**


	8. Chapter 7: To be a Chunin

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the seventh chapter of Naruto: Alpha Bijuu. As always, reviews are appreciated, flames are ignored. This chapter is the First Part of the Chunin Exams. As always, most info regarding the Chapter at the end. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 7: To be a Chunin**

 _ **Konoha**_

It was morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was glowing, and Genins were seen entering the building where the First Part of the Chunin Exams was held. Tension could be felt, as everyone wanted to become a Chunin, an officer of their respective Village. Sasuke could be seen leaning on a bench, his eyes closed, waiting for his teammates. He had changed his attire slightly, wearing black shorts instead of white, along with a dark blue shirt. His Hitai-ate cloth was also dark blue. He wore the armor Naruto gave him and had the Jian strapped behind his waist in a horizontal manner. Moments passed, as a cry of "Sasuke-kun!" was heard. Sasuke turned, only to find Sakura rushing towards him with a smile on her face. She wore the same outfit, except her pink dress was now red, she also wore Naruto's armor and the Fans were on her hips. Sasuke looked at Sakura up and down, causing her to blush, until Sasuke nodded in approval, albeit hesitantly. "You look… good." he said, then turned back to his leaning position with closed eyes, oblivious to Sakura's look of joy. 'He noticed me!' she said as the Inner Sakura did the victory sign. She then sat next to him, as they waited for Naruto. Not a minute passed, before a puff of smoke was formed and from inside came Naruto.

 _ **15 minutes earlier**_

 _Naruto could be seen sitting on his room, in front of the Armor stand in a meditation stance, his fists touching each other, as he controlled his breathing and thinking, to control the flow of his Chakra. A light-blue aura formed slightly, until it dispersed. He sat up, looking at the Armor Stand, the weapons prepared and the clothing. He first wore his clothes, he then started putting each armor piece one by one, tying the forearms, clasping the shoulderpads and putting on his Hitai-ate. He then clasped the Ninja Pouches and took the Raijin before he looked at the mirror. He was dressed to survive. He looked at his reflection, but instead of seeing blonde hair and blue eyes, he only saw black-gold hair with weird golden eyes. The figured seemed to form a smirk, but his eyes spoke volumes to Naruto. Those eyes that demanded respect and screamed power, had seen as much pain and sadness and loneliness as his own eyes. With a shake of the head, he turned from the mirror towards his office table. He gulped down the last Kora in his glass, then took a cigar and lit it. He took a puff, then disappeared in a puff of smoke._

 _ **Present**_

Naruto appeared from the smoke, only to see the looks of surprise from his teammates. Naruto wore a Woodland Camo bodysuit, with a new mask, coloured green, hiding everything below the eyes again. He wore pitch-black armor, that was placed in such a way that it looked glue to the Bodysuit. The suit was form-fitting, showing his trained body, getting a slight blush from Sakura. The Raijin was seen hanging from his right hip. On his left hip, however, was another handle, this one made of Chakra Wood. He had one arm on his belt, the other on his mouth holding the cigar "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. They both shook their heads. "Nothing. Shall we go?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, throwing off the cigar. As they made their way inside, Sakura turned to Naruto "Ehm, Naruto, I never asked, but how do you smoke and drink from the mask?" she said, Sasuke looking intrigued as well. He simply placed his hands on his pockets "It is made of a special cloth with lots of tiny openings. This way, fluids and air can pass." he said causing her to nod "But food?" he turned to her "Why you think when I am not eating Ramen I am turning my food into mush?". Sakura sighed 'That explains a lot.' in every mission that required them to eat food they didn't bring, Naruto turned his food into mush. They kept walking until they came into a peculiar scene. A large amount of Genin were trying to pass into the room, only to be stopped by two Genins. Naruto simply kept walking, followed by his teammates, even Sakura noticing the Genjutsu that changed the Room number and the meaning behind it. They kept walking until they found the room. Outside stood Kakashi "So you decided to come good. Remember what you learned and you will do fine." he turned to Sakura "First, Sakura I have to say that you have finally become a Kunoichi, I am very proud." he said, causing Sakura to beam in happiness. He then turned to Sasuke "I am also happy for you Sasuke. You look better than when you came in this team. I hope you keep being like this." he said, getting a smirk from Sasuke. He then turned to the final member "Naruto, I am happy. I believe you're the reason for their improvement and I thank you for that. I also would like to ask you-" "I will protect them." he cut in, thinking of what Kakashi wanted to say. He got a sigh but a nod "Good luck, Team 7!" he said, giving them a thumbs-up as he disappeared. Naruto turned to his teammates "Ready?" he asked causing them to nod and take places beside him. Naruto nodded "Let's get this show on the road." he said.

As soon as he opened the door, a wave of **Killing Intent** was blasted upon them. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but threw in his more Potent **KI,** causing most of the Genin to freeze, while the strongest one looking in interest at him. He simply went and leaned on a wall, closing his eyes. He frowned however, failing to relax, as the annoying voice of Kiba was heard "Oh look at this! You are here! The Rookie 9 has assembled man!" he said. Naruto felt that the entire 'Rookie 9' had just entered the door. Shikamaru merely groaned a troublesome, Choji was eating chips, Shino and Hinata were… themselves and Ino… was coming towards him? The blonde came at him, a smile and small blush on her face "Hello Naruto-kun." she said, a seductive tone in her voice. All the group turned at her, with Kiba scowling and Hinata mixing jealousy, anger and sadness perfectly. Naruto remained with his eyes closed "Hello Ino." he said. She frowned in mock-hurt as he didn't look at her "Don't be mean Naruto-kun. It's not polite to not look when talking." He simply chuckled "What do you want Ino?" he asked, taking a sip from a magically spawned can of Kora, causing her to smile "Can't I be with my future husband?" she said innocently, causing Naruto to almost choke, Kiba to growl, Hinata to feint, Choji to drop his chips and the rest to gawk. He coughed some more, then with a sigh, put his Kora back,as he opened one eye to look at her "Last I checked, it was never official." he said, causing her to frown "What do you get from saying no?" He closed his eye "If you want to be my husband, you must do three things. First, get to know me, second, get stronger and third, stop dieting, it will harm your figure." he said, causing her to nod, although pout at the last one. He then looked at Hinata's sad face and sighed 'If only you had a stronger personality Hinata. You would no doubt make a powerful Kunoichi. But even if you did, your pure heart doesn't deserve a man like me' he thought, closing his eyes again. He then heard a voice "Damn, you Rookies sure know how to cause a ruckus." He ignored the man, though noticed the smell of snakes. The Genins turned to a boy older than them, with silver hair, wearing eye-glasses and a purple jumpsuit. "This is your first time and you make everyone tense. Calm down." he said with a smile. Sakura turned to the fellow Genin "Who are you?" she asked politely causing him to grin "Yakushi Kabuto. A fellow Genin. This is my Seventh time taking this exam, causing them to widen their eyes and Kiba to laugh "So you suck!" Kabuto shrugged "Or the exams are just very hard. Anyways, I got information for you." he said, holding out some cards "Being in these exams so many times I got information on anyone." he said. "Give me information on Uchiha Sasuke." A voice said. Sakura turned with a smile "Haku!" she said, getting a nod and a smile from the girl. She was added in Team 11, with Yakumo and Sai, so they can enter, but Naruto knew already. They lived in a house in his territory after all. Kabuto frowned "Not fun. You know their names." he said, pushing Chakra. "Haku Momochi, adopted daugher of Zabuza Momochi 'Demon of the Mist'. She is good at Ninjutsu and Healing. Partners are Yakumo Kurama and Sai. She has done 15 D-Rank Missions and 3 C-Rank missions." he said. Sasuke stepped up "Give me information on Sabaku no Gaara." he said. Kabuto took another card "Sabaku no Gaara, son of the Yondaime Kazekage. He is very good at Ninjutsu. His teammates are his siblings, Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. He has done 5 D-Ranks, 10 C-Ranks, 3 B-Ranks and.. an A-Rank! It is said he has never been injured in any mission." he said, causing the Genins to gulp, while our hero simply huffed with his eyes closed, enjoying his relaxation. However, it soon ended. "Give me information on Namikaze Naruto." a female voice said. Naruto opened an eye to see who it was, but soon opened both in surprise… and anger. There, stood two girls in his age, only a head shorter. The first had blonde hair in pigtails, with violet eyes. She had a figure most girls her age and even adults would be envious of, with C-Cup breasts and a firm rear. She had perfect curves and not an ounce of fat. She wore a red turtleneck shirt, with black skin tight pants. She also wore red Sandals and had a pair of Tekko-Kagi made of Chakra metal on her hips and a Wakizashi on her back. She was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto's sister. Next to her stood a girl only slightly shorter, with flowing red hair and piercing blue eyes. She had the same figure as her sister. She wore a navy blue shirt, revealing a little cleavage, with black biker shorts like Sakura's. She had a Kodachi and a Tachi strapped on her waist. She was Uzumaki Narumi, Naruto's second sister. "Hello Naruto-Oniisama. It brings us great joy to meet you." they said bowing slightly.

All of team 7, along with Haku gulped slightly. Naruto's eye was twitching madly, as his hands were curled into fists "What are you two doing **here**?" he spat out. Naruko took a step forward smiling, oblivious to her brother's fury "Tou-sama and Kaa-sama brought us here to participate in the Chunin Exams. And to get to meet you Onii-sama!" she said with a grin. Narumi nodded with a smile "We heard so much about you. We wish we were here to the village and live with you." she said, with Naruto getting painful flashbacks. Naruko stepped up and went to hug him "Don't be shy Onii-sama!" she said playfully. However, she soon stopped, as Naruto quickly grabbed her by the throat and raised her in the air,his **Killing Intent** rolling of in waves. He looked at her fearful eyes with his own gold ones "You dare? After all I've been through, you and my parents just dare come and think everything is good? That I would welcome you with open arms? **YOU DARE**?" he growled, causing her to whimper in fear. He then looked at his other sister, who was struggling to stand tall from the intensity of his KI "And you? You come to me and say with your happy-go attitude you heard so much about me? That you wanted to live with me? **You wouldn't last a day, much less 12 years**!" he growled, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned looking at Sasuke, who looked at him, struggling to stay conscious "Stop Naruto! Half the room will die!" he yelled, causing Naruto to stop. With a final growl, he dropped Naruko and released the pressure, with the room gasping for air. He looked around, noticing many Genins on the floor. He turned to see most of the Rookies unconscious, including the girls. With a sigh, he said "Go wake Sakura and Hinata." to Sasuke, as he went to Ino. He crouched down and lightly patted her shoulder. She woke up with a gasp, looking into Naruto's blue eyes. "It's over." he told her with bitterness in his mouth as he rose her to her feet. She looked at him "You alright Naruto-kun?" she said, her voice trembling from the after effects. He nodded as he looked at his sisters with narrowed eyes "Don't get in my way. You may be my sisters, but I won't show mercy." he said, then went back to the wall to calm his nerves, the eyes of every person in the room following him. At that moment, a puff of smoke appeared in the room.

 _ **Jounin Lounge**_

In the Jounin Lounge, the Leaders of the Genin teams participating were sitting in couches, chatting, both from Konoha and from other Villages. The main talk in the air were two things. First, the return of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato and second, Uzumaki Naruto. The news spread like wildfire to every nation in less than a day. To say the least, most Kage and a lot of Jounin were ashamed on those two for abandoning their child, much less a prodigy. They heard of Naruto's power. After all, the boy only 12 and was already an A-Rank ninja. Speaking of his parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were in the corner of the room, next to the Sandaime Hokage, who was sitting on his chair and Hatake Kakashi. Kushina turned to Sarutobi "D-Do you think he thinks of us Sandaime-Sama?" he asked. Sarutobi turned to her with a frown "The question you should be asking is if he thinks positively of you. And the answer is no." he said, causing her to sadden. Minato looked sad too "What do you think he will do regarding our daughters?" Sarutobi looked at him. "As long as those two don't mention his past, he will simply ignore them. You did tell them about his life right?" he asked, causing him to sweat. "Minato…" Sarutobi warned, then a very familiar pressure fell. After a minute it disappeared. Sarutobi sighed "I think the fact that you escaped death made you an idiot." he said. Minato turned to him with sadness in his eyes, as Sarutobi looked at Kushina "And you, I expected more from the last Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Kushina. You know how it feels to be a Jinchuuriki, yet you thought that Naruto won't live the life of one. You're as much, if not more responsible." he said angrily. Both looked down. They were thinking of ways to make up for it. Sadly, they would make very poor choices.

 _ **Exam Room**_

Ibiki Morino came out of the smoke, along with the Chunin examiners. "Alright maggots. **Sit down and shut up!** " he yelled, with the Genins quickly sitting down. Naruto was in the middle of front row, Sasuke was upper right corner and Sakura was in the middle left. He sensed where everyone he knew was, sensing with a scowl on his face that Narumi was 5 seats to his right and Naruko 4 seats behind him. "The first part is a Written test. You got 9 questions in front of you and 1 that will be given later. Each question is worth 10 points. If you don't answer a question, or answer wrongly, you lose a point. The goal is for your team to have a total of at least 20 points." he said, causing many eyes to widen. "If you don't get the points your team fails. If one is caught cheating five times, he and his team fails." He continued getting more wide-eyed looks. "You have one hour. Begin!" he yelled, the Genin's instantly picking up their pencils. Naruto looked at the questions with a raised eyebrow 'These are too hard for any Genin, not to mention most Chunin. Well, Sakura would know them thanks to her book smarts and I know these from Anbu training. So, the purpose must be… to cheat.' he thought, shrugging as he answered every question. Once he finished, he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Ibiki looked at him 'What is Ookami doing?' he thought. He of course knew Naruto's true Rank, as he trained the boy in Interrogation and got quite a lot of prisoners from him. He knew the questions weren't hard for him, but he wondered what he would do. He mentally shrugged, thinking he was calming down from his outburst. He felt the **KI** and knew his family was involved. Speaking of Naruto, he was using his unique Sensory skills to find what the rest were doing. Sasuke was using his Sharingan, Ino her **Shintenshin no Jutsu** , Tenten used mirrors, Hinata and Neji her **Byakugan,** Kiba used Akamaru and so sensed an eye of sand in the air, knowing it was Gaara's. He also sensed that Naruko used a Seal to spy on people and Narumi… had her eyes closed and wrote down the answers? He mentally narrowed his eyes, keeping his eye on her 'Even if she isn't a Jinchuuriki, she is an Uzumaki meaning she has lots of Chakra, she is a Namikaze as well meaning she is fast and of course has **Fuinjutsu** skills. That ability though… I wonder. Whatever it is, I must be careful.' he thought.

When the hour passed, Ibiki had kicked around 15 teams, 5 from Konoha. "Alright. Put the pencils down. I will give the final question now. However, I must ask if you want to take the question." "What kind of thought is that?" said Kiba. Ibiki continued "If you decide not to take it, you and your team will be disqualified and can try another time." he said, with Naruko yelling "Then of course we will take it!" Ibiki then smirked "But if you take it and answer wrong, you will be disqualified and forbidden from taking part in the Chunin exams ever again." he said, causing an uproar. "What! But many people have failed these exams and got to try again!" a random Kumo Genin roared. Ibiki shrugged "They didn't have me as proctor. My exam my rules. If you want not to take the question, raise your arm." Steadily, people started raising their arms and their team left. After a while, the pressure in the room had risen. Sakura choked, going to raise her arm, however Naruto spoke "Sakura, if you raise that arm, you will lose more than a chance at promotion." he growled, his nerves not the best. She gulped nodding, putting it down. Naruto then turned to Ibiki "The answer is the meaning of a leader. Are we done now?" he said causing Ibiki to look at him, then to the rest "All of you… pass." he said with a smirk, causing another uproar " **Shut up**!" he yelled "The point of the final question was how to act as a leader. A Chunin is an officer. Sometimes, he will face a difficult decision. It is important to know what to do." he explained. "Then what was the point of the other questions!" Temari said. "Information Gathering. The questions were hard to force you to cheat, without being caught. A ninja must be able to Gather and keep information." he said "You passed the First Part. Now, wait for the Proctor for-" As soon as he said that, a puff of smoke appeared, with a banner rising. The banner read 'The Sexy and Single, Mitarashi Anko!'. From the smoke, a very peculiar woman came. She had short purple hair and brown eyes. She possessed a killer figure, amplified by her clothes. She wore a fishnet shirt, with an orange mini skirt and a yellow trenchcoat above that. "Hey Ibik- Wow! Have you lost your touch? So many teams are left!" she said, causing him to snort "We might just have some good Ninja's this year. Speaking of Good Ninja's, look at the front row in the middle he said, causing Naruto to twitch his eye. She turned, gaining stars in her eyes "Wolfie!" she yelled rushing to him, causing him to twitch more. She went to smother him with her melons, but he Shunshined next to Ibiki "Gee, thanks." he said. Ibiki shrugged "Your fault." As soon as Anko got over it, she coughed. Alright. Everyone meet me at the forest of Death in 10 minutes! If you're late you're disqualified!" she said, she and Naruto disappearing as the Genins rushed out. Ibiki sighed, looking at the papers until he came to Naruto's. He narrowed his eyes at a note in the bottom, then went to inform the Hokage.

 _ **Forest of Death**_

"Alright maggots!" she said to the gathered Genins "This is Training Ground 44, or the Forest of Death." she said, with Kiba snorting "It doesn't look scary." he said, only for her to smirk "Tell that to the man-eating plants and the mutated predators." she smirked, causing many to gulp. She took out a white and a black scroll. "This is a heaven scroll, this is an Earth one. Each team will get one scroll. The objective is to go to the tower in the Middle with One Earth and one Heaven scroll. You have 5 days." she said. "What about food?" Choji asked "There's plenty of edible plants and animals on the forest." she said, noticing Naruto didn't pay attention. With a smile, she threw a Kunai at him, only for him to catch it and throw it back with double the speed. She dodged it with a smirk, then heard a voice behind her "Your Kunai miss." A Kusagakure Kunoichi said, causing her to smile dangerously "You better not get behind me again." she said, causing her to nod "I am sorry. I just got excited." she said, with Anko nodding. "Each team go to their respective Gates. You have 5 minutes to prepare." she said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of their Gate "We have a Heaven Scroll." Naruto said, putting it in a seal on his arm. "You know what to do right? We got all we need. We travel in triangle formation. Sakura, you're on back. Sasuke, you're middle. I will be front. First day, we will get as much distance as possible and try to encounter a team. If we don't we set up traps to slow down others and potentially get an opportunity for a scroll. Keep your eyes peeled." he said, the others nodding. Sakura however added "How about we form a password?" she said, the others nodding "Alright. We shall ask the question 'Who took down Tora?'. The answer will be the respective code." he said, causing them to nod. "Wait. What happens if we get split?"Sasuke asked,with Naruto turning to him "If we get split, I will come to you. No worries." he said, with Sasuke nodding. Naruto outstretched his arm "Ready?" Both teammates placed their arms above his own, raising them to the air "Yes!" they said. They turned, as the Bell Rang with the opening of the Gate and they rushed inside.

Part two of the Chunin Exams had just begun.

 **Done! Man, that was nice. Naruto met his sisters and passed the first part. Just so you know, next chapter will be a Very special one. All I will say. I don't have much to say regarding this Chapter. First Part of the Full Harem is done and will be revealed after Chunin Exams end. Second Part will be after Naruto goes to become the Alpha of all. Any questions regarding this chapter or any Chapter feel free to ask. See you later! Thunderito out!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Beast is Unleashed

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the eighth Chapter of Naruto: Alpha Bijuu! As always, reviews welcomed, hates ignored. This chapter is quite special. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 8: The Beast is Unleashed**

 _ **Forest of Death**_

Naruto and his team were rushing in the Forest of Death. They had been running for hours, with a 15 minute break every three hours for Sakura and yet they hadn't found any team. Not even Naruto's sensory skills which could go for over a hundred meters found any Chakra signal and he used it every one hundred meters. Naruto was getting agitated. He knew the chances of finding an Earth Scroll on the first day weren't many, but he expected to come across at least one of the many teams in the Forest. But he had no luck so far. He looked to the sky, seeing the sun quickly going down. "We will now search for a good spot to camp." he told them getting nods. After a few minutes, they stumbled on a rocky part of the forest. Naruto looked around, then with an Earth Jutsu, made a small cave-like opening. They sat down, as he lit up fire and heated the rations. They ate in silence, until Sakura spoke "Ehm Naruto." he looked at her "How bad was your life in Konoha?" she said, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to stop, with the latter looking at the former. With a sigh, he placed his food down "I guess I should start from the beginning. We're teammates, it's only fair." he said. They nodded, looking intently as he took out a Kunai and rotated from its ring.

"Well, after I was born and my parents abandoned me, due to certain… circumstances regarding me, the village hated me. Even as a boy, I had as many assassination attempts as a Kage of a medium power Village. I was put into many orphanages, but they all kicked me out after a while. From the age of four to six, I stayed in an apartment paid by the Hokage. During that time, I had to learn to live on my own. I learned to cook, to wash, to repair, anything to take care of the house. It was difficult of course, the stores always kicked me out, so I had to scavenge in order to survive. At that time, every once in awhile I would get another attempt, or get beaten by drunken villagers. However, my apartment one day was lit on fire, with me in it. I jumped off, only to fall into an alley, where a mob waited. It was the first bad beating I experienced, with broken bones and cuts, among other things. This continued for a year, until one fateful night…." he said, shaking his head and biting his lips not wanting to remember. By that point Sakura had tears in her eyes, while Sasuke had a large frown and looked at him sadly. "Once I became 8, I went to the Hokage and took part in a ...special department of workers. I learned to fight there. After that, once I became 12, I was given my inheritance." he finished. Sakura was sniffing, while Sasuke looked down "I thought my brother killing my entire clan was the worse. But you Naruto, you had it even worse. How are you still sane?" he asked, causing him to frown "I am not." he said, causing them to look at him "What do you mean?" Sakura said. "Before I went to that department, a Yamanaka under the orders of the Hokage sealed off all the most painful experiences I have. Even still, all I remember is glimpses and I am happy, because if I remembered more, I wouldn't be the same." he said, causing them to stay silent. He shrugged "Enough of that. We need to sleep. It's important to save our strength." he said. With a nod, they slept in sleeping bags, with Naruto taking first watch. He stood with 2 Kunai on his hands, his breathing slow, appearing almost dead.

Morning came, with Team 7 preparing to move out. They erased all signs of their existence from their spot. He turned to them "Ready?" he asked causing them to nod. He nodded back and rushed off "Move out!" he said, his teammates following him. After an hour or so, Naruto suddenly stopped. He raised a curled fist, his teammates stopping as well. He looked around "Stay here." he said, disappearing. They simply waited for him.

Naruto stood on top of a branch, observing an Amegakure Team below. With a smirk, he took out two of his Kunai. He stood upside down the tree, then with a tug he fell down. As soon as he was on range he thrusted both Kunai into two of the three member's throats. Blood gushed out, with the third teammate turning in shock, but soon did Hand Seals. " **Water Release: Wild Water Wave**!" he yelled in anger, releasing a jet of water towards Naruto, which he dodged and did a " **Wind Release:Vacuum Great Sphere**!" sending a large orb of Wind that crushed the Ame Ninja on a wall, the microscopic blades in the sphere killing him. He searched their bodies, trying to find the Scroll. He smirked from his crouching position as he found it, but sighed as it was another Heaven Scroll. He soon frowned, however, at the sound of hissing. He turned only to jump back as a giant snake crushed the spot he stood. With a growl, he released many Shuriken and did a " **Wind Release: Gale Palm!** " causing them to go faster,easily piercing the snake, killing it. He however, found three more snakes rushing at him. He took out Kunai with explosive notes and sent them at the beasts, chunks of flesh flying. Soon even more came, easily surrounding him. With a growl, he yelled " **Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves**!" releasing blades of wind wherever he looked from his mouth. He took the Chakra handle and formed a **Kaze no Yaiba** with it. He rushed left and right, killing snakes, until he came to the source of the problem. A humongous black snake capable of spitting out many others. He quickly took 100 explosive notes and rushed at the snake, using Jounin Speed to slap it in different parts of his body. He then threw the rest inside it's mouth and did a " **Kai**!". With a large explosion, the snake was no more. 'That was a snake summon and not one of Anko's… Orochimaru… Sasuke, Sakura!' he widened his eyes, rushing to them. He arrived, only to see Sasuke getting bitten by Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned to him with a smirk "Hello Naruto-kun! Did you like my gift?" Naruto growled, holding his sword, releasing his Chakra. With a smirk, Orochimaru threw Kunai at him, only for him to slice them in half, as he rushed at him at Kage speed and decapitate him, only to turn into Mud ' **A mud clone**.' he thought, dodging a punch. He went to swing at him, only for Orochimaru to duck and sent a kick at his palm, shattering the Wood Handle. Before the **Kaze no Yaiba** dispersed, he swinged his arm at him, the blade released at him, cutting him in half, only to turn into Mud again. He heard a cry of " **Wind Release: Wind Cutter**!" only for a wave of sharp wind to come his way, forcing him to use **Kawarimi**. " **Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**!" Naruto yelled, spitting spheres of Wind at great speeds. Orochimaru dodged them, then quickly engaged Naruto in a Taijutsu match. Meanwhile, Sakura was attending Sasuke, as she had made a temporary shelter and looked at the ongoing match, praying for Naruto to win and help Sasuke. Orochimaru noticed her, then with a smirk disappeared and appeared above her, ready to strike her with a Kunai. Naruto cursed and appeared in front of him, grabbing his Kunai arm and redirecting it at Orochimaru's own torso. However, he turned into sticky mad, with Orochimaru appearing above him. He tried to use his arm but failed, allowing Orochimaru to bite him in the neck. He yelled in pain, however, he used his free hand to make a **Kaze no Yaiba** and sliced at Orochimaru's face, making a large scar from his cheek to his torso, causing him to scream in anger. He Shunshined away, with Naruto collapsing to the ground. The terrified Sakura took him in, and placed him near Sasuke.

Two hours had passed after the encounter with Orochimaru, Sakura standing on guard with a Kunai. She hoped they'd wake up soon. To her misfortune, an Otogakure team appeared. The leader, a man wrapped in bandages spoke "Give us Sasuke Uchiha." he said, with Sakura looking ready for a fight. He approached causing her to smirk, but stopped. He and his team jumped over a patch of land, obviously moved to make a trap "Pathetic." he spoke, as he took a step, until he realised Sakura's smirk. The moment he stepped on the ground, she cut a nearby string, as a giant log fell down. Zaku yelled " **Zankuha**!" releasing a blast of wind that destroyed the log, causing Sakura to gasp and him to smirk. He went to attack her, only to get a kick from Rock Lee. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I will protect you with my life!" he said. Sakura nodded, hoping Naruto would awake soon. Unbeknownst to them, inside Naruto's mind, a very unique scene unfolded. A white snake slithered around, going through the black hallways of what looked to be a castle. Eventually, he descended some stairs, which were slightly lit by aura-like red flames. It descended further until it found what appeared to be Naruto's consciousness, asleep before a large metal door. It was surrounded by Sealing Tags, Sealing Chains and other security measures. With a smirk, the snake send an acidic stream that melted the central lock. Slowly, all the other locks opened. It had no idea what it unleashed. As soon as the door opened, a gold stream of power flew out, the flames lighting the room clinging on it, getting absorbed from it, until a giant wolf's head flew out, incinerating the snake. Then, the most horrible memory kicked in. The snake… had no idea what it just did, speeding the progress of unleashing the most horrible thing into the world….

 _ **Naruto's memory, Age 7**_

 _ **(Warning. Graphic scene. If you can't stand rape, I suggest turning away.)**_

 _A 7 year old Naruto could be seen running for his life. Behind him, a huge mob chased him, holding torches, pikes and whatever weapon they could use. Even Ninjas were in the mob, holding Katanas and Kunai. Naruto ran, trying to go as far as he could with his little legs, unfortunately it wasn't enough. A number of Kunai hit his legs and shoulder, forcing him to fall on the ground. The mob surrounded him and started beating him. Naruto cried, begging for the torture to stop, but it fell upon deaf ears. They carried on for hours, until it came to a halt. Naruto forced a small smile on his face, thinking it was over, however, the mob had other plans. Suddenly, two hands grabbed him and raised him in the air, the mob going to a direction outside the village. Somehow, no one noticed a hundred villagers and shinobi leaving. Or they did, but didn't care. The mob lead him to a hill. There, they stripped him of his clothes and tied him up in spiked heated chains. They boy screamed as the hot metal pierced and pressed his body, burning his skin and flesh. However, he felt something press on his rear. Horror on his face at what it meant, he shakily turned to find a man with a wide grin on his face, ready to penetrate him "Please… I did nothing wrong…" the boy muttered painfully, causing the man to scowl "Nothing wrong…_ _ **NOTHING WRONG? YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! I AM RETURNING THE FAVOR!**_ " _he yelled, pushing inside with a wider grin, while Naruto screamed in pain, tears flowing like a river. He kept thrusting, until he released inside the boy. The boy gasped, thinking it was over, but it continued, people taking turns, some even using the poor boy's mouth, when the boy wasn't yelling to stop. Eventually, they stopped and took off his chains. Naruto's mind was in a haze, laying in a puddle of blood and semen, his body going numb, however, he did feel the pain from a new set of hot chains. The villagers took the poor boy and tied him on a cross "Go back to hell,_ _ **demon**_ _!" they yelled, as they lit the cross on fire, with Naruto on it, trying to kill him like a witch. Naruto screamed loudly, Chakra rolling of him, the painful experience activating it. Before he lost unconsciousness, which in his mind was dying, he saw with half-lidded eyes a furious Hokage and his Anbu cutting villagers and Shinobi alike left and right._

 _ **Forest of Death, 20 minutes after the arrival of Rock Lee.**_

Sakura looked at the scene with fearful eyes. After Rock Lee's arrival, both Team 9 and 10 arrived, trying to help her. However, the Oto Genins were too strong. A minute ago, Sasuke woke up, Chakra rolling off him, asking her who did it. When Zaku pointed at him, he went to attack him, however, they all stopped as the heaviest pressure they ever felt fell on the area. They turned, noticing Naruto, Gold Chakra with a growing black tint rolling off him, reaching Kage- Level. His skin was red, smoke rising from it. Dark lightning crackled around him, as the ground shook with power. He was slowly rising, his hair swapping colours, his nails turning into claws, his teeth into fangs. He opened his eyes, turned into a sickly gold with a slit, shining. He stood at his legs, his frame getting larger, cracks appearing on his skin, from which black light appeared. He started screaming, the ground shaking with power, as the Curse mark on his neck glowed, a purple haze leaving it. The screams only got louder, going through the entire forest, the cracks widening. Then, with a final yell, he exploded in an orb of black light, to the horror of all. However, the orb stayed, before a thin gold beam rose to the sky, darkening it with clouds filled with lightning bolts, as a large earthquake struck the area. Winds howled, as the gold beam grew more powerful, roars coming from it. Soon, it decreased, going lower and lower, until it disappeared, revealing a figure. It was a man. He stood at 5'9, with pitch black hair and a golden bang in the shape of a bolt. His eyes were void, gold with a slit, similar to a wolf's. His body was ripped, the muscles looking like they were made with a chisel and they could snap rocks in half. He didn't have sleeves and his pants were shorts. Suddenly, his eyes glowed, before he held his head and roared in the heavens, a black beam twice the size of the golden one rising. Everywhere in the forest, you could hear animals roaring as well. The beam of power was felt in the entire Elemental Nations, not to mention the entire existence. Orochimaru, had just started the Prophecy…

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Hiruzen widened his eyes, turning into the black beam, along with the rest of the room. Inside were Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and all of Konoha's Jounin. Hiruzen looked in fear, feeling the very familiar power, the same as the one 5 years ago, only it was stronger and more potent. Minato and Kushina looked in fear, as their children were in the room, with the Sensei's worrying for their students. Hiruzen placed a hand on his chest 'God have mercy on us all… he remembered…' he thought.

 _ **Makai**_

Makai was in an uproar. Lava was coming off the ground, the earth shook and the sky was surrounded by lightning. Every Demon felt the power. Outside the Gate to the Ninth Level stood a small Demon Army camp. They were the armies of the Nine Bijuu. Taken from their Summoning Realm, mutated, they served the Nine Bijuu and of course their master. When they felt the power, which shook the Immovable Ninth Gate to it's core, they rose, flaring their power in excitement " **ALL HAIL THE SEED OF SHINJU! ALL HAIL THE SEED OF SHINJU!** " they roared in excitement. Their Superior roared " **ENOUGH! DEMONS OF THE SEED! INFORM THE REST OF THE NINE ARMIES!** " he roared, getting more roars of approval.

 _ **Bukkai**_

Bukkai was no different. Many of the residents looked down from the Clouds, seeing the Black Mist rising. The city was in a lockdown immediately, as Gods turned to look at it. In a far corner of Bukkai, a White Marble Tower laid. Inside, a group of what appeared to be elves rose from their seats, taking out their Silver Blades "The Tree lives! The Tree lives!" they yelled. Their commander shouted "Begin the Plan! Start the preparation for the arrival of our God!" he yelled, the

 _ **Forest of Death**_

The Genins looked scared on the black beam. They didn't know what the hell was going on, they just knew Naruto was causing it. Soon, the beam died down, leaving Naruto panting, his fangs clenched shut, while his eyes scanned the clearing. A black aura surrounded him, as he seemed to be sniffing. Soon, he laid eyes on Zaku and disappeared, only for the Genins to hear a cry of pain. They turned and looked horrified at what they saw. On the ground, laid Zaku, his arms having massive cuts in different places. Blood flowed from them freely, as the elbow looked broken as well. Behind him was Naruto, who looked at his bloodied hands, then turned to Dosu. Dosu sent his strongest sound wave at him, only for Naruto to shrug it off. He reared his mouth back and released a roar that send Dosu flying onto a tree, the tree cracking and breaking Dosu's ribs. He then turned to the female of the Team, who was slowly backing away. His eyes looked at her up and down and he approached her, like a predator following his prey. "P-Please." she said, collapsing to the ground, her arms covering her head "I-I'll do anything." she stuttered, only to yelp scared as Naruto grabbed her by the throat and picked her up, holding her in the air. He sniffed at her, his eyes glowing, his instincts kicking in. With a grin, he bit down on her neck, causing her to scream and lose consciousness. He dropped her to the ground, as he turned to Dosu

" **Give me your scroll and I will spare your's and that insect's life. The girl is mine though.** " a primal voice said, in a tone that said obey or die. Dosu simply nodded, threw him the scroll and grabbed Zaku and left. Naruto caught it, looking as it was an Earth Scroll, then made it disappear in a puff of smoke, as he dropped the spare Heaven scroll near the Konoha team's feet. He turned to both Sakura and Sasuke " **Let's go."** he said with a growl, only for Sasuke to scowl and attack him, surrounded by dark Chakra. Naruto sent a punch in his hand, creating a shockwave, then chopped his neck. He pressed two fingers on the seal, then destroyed it with a pulse of Chakra. He grabbed Sasuke and Kin, then turned to Sakura. She simply nodded fearfully, following him as he disappeared in the trees. Shikamaru's fearful frame shook itself, as he grabbed the scroll "Troublesome former blond." he said.

After an hour of running, Team 7 appeared in the tower. He dropped Sasuke and Sakura to the ground, slapped a tag with a symbol on Kin's back, then gave the scrolls to Sakura " **Open them and throw them to the ground. A Chunin will come. Tell him to summon the Hokage.** " he said, before collapsing to the ground, his aura disappearing. Sakura did as he told, with Iruka appearing "Congratu- WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled upon noticing the fallen Genins. "C-Call the Hokage." Sakura said, then fell to the ground, her physical and mental energy drained, as Iruka called a fellow Chunin to alert the Hokage.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

 _Naruto looked around his changed mindscape. No longer did it have the appearance of a dungeon, rather it looked like a dusty throne room of a castle. It was a long and wide hallway, made of black marble, filled with dust. Red banners were on the walls, the colour worn off from decay, the cloth cut in many different places. The roof has a cylinder- shape, with what appeared to be spider webs on it. Unlit chandeliers were hanged from the roof, the gold obscured with rust. He kept walking looking at the different sections, until he came across 10 circular steps. On top was a circle, with the throne in the middle. The throne appeared to be one of a conqueror. It was made of Black Metal, with what appeared to be 10 united tails as the back of the throne. The arms of the throne have a wolf head, the mouth open. Above the throne room, was a circular window. Surprisingly, the window's stained glass had his insignia on it. He looked at the throne again, noticing two things. One, the left wolf head had a clear glass orb on it's maws, while the right had what appeared to be a black chain ring. He tried pulling the ring first, but nothing happened. He then pulled the orb, however, with a tug, a gold light appeared from the orb, shooting off like a rocket and travelled around the room, all under Naruto's surprised gaze. Eventually, the orb slowed down, until it stopped 2 feet away from Naruto. A voice was heard from the orb "_ _ **Welcome…**_ " _it said, it's tone welcoming, yet demanding of respect. Naruto felt the power from this orb and unconsciously took a step back "Who-What are you?" he asked, a laugh escaping from the orb "_ _ **Really, I thought you would know your ancestor.**_ " _it said, playfully. Naruto raised his eyebrow "I got many ancestors." he said, causing the orb to laugh "_ _ **Of course. How about this? I am the one who once shook the world to it's core. I am the one whose existence changed everything. I am the One above all the Ones**_ _." he said. Naruto thought the riddle and widened his eyes. He immediately fell to one knee "Shinju-sama…" he said. The orb turned into a what appeared to be a man made of wood. The Shinju smiled "_ _ **No need to kneel before me my Legacy**_ _." he said, with Naruto standing up._

" _Where are we?" he said. The Shinju glowed a bit "_ _ **Your mind, or rather your reformed mind. Do you remember what happened?**_ " _He asked, with Naruto frowning "All I remember is slicing Orochimaru, the rest are unclear pictures." he muttered. "_ _ **Orochimaru did something stupid, which worked to our advantage and disadvantage. He awakened my power hidden in my will, which was placed on you. Right now, you are beyond a Demi-God. You are what you would be at the age of 15.**_ " _he said, with Naruto widening his eyes. "_ _ **The bad thing is the way you activated your true power, along with the fact that at the age of 16, you will become a full, ageless God. The good thing is, it gives us time to get you used to your current and future power. Until the time comes to become the full Shinju, I shall reside within you**_ _." he said, with Naruto nodding "I thank you for that. This…power.." he said, curling his palm into a fist "It's so strong and potent, almost intoxicating. I keep hearing my instincts.." he said. "_ _ **Don't worry, you will learn to control it**_ _." he said "_ _ **Oh by the way, while you got to the tower fueled by your instincts, you ehhh made a slave**_ _." he chuckled, with Naruto blinking "I did a what?"he asked. "_ _ **A slave. As a God, much less a primordial one, you're allowed not only to take as many Mates as you like, but also as many slaves too. And no, it can't be undone. Her fate is bound to yours, if you die she dies. Luckily, it ain't the other way around.**_ " _he explained, with Naruto sighing "All right. Can't help it I guess. Anything else I should worry in my current state?" He said, folding his arms. Shinju nodded "_ _ **One. You have an increased libido. Two, demons will be drawn to your power, Males will try to kill you, females dominate you. If you defeat them without killing them, they can be your slaves in both cases, or mates in female cases. Also, until you learn to control this power, the more you battle the crazier you will get. Once, you learn to control it, only a strong battle will have this effect. Finally, you can now control two God weapons at the same time and 10 Holy and Demonic Weapons.**_ " _he said, with Naruto sighed even more. They continued conversing about Naruto's status._

 _ **Tower**_

Naruto opened his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms. He looked around, noticing he was in a room inside the tower. With a yawn, he stood up, then looked down, growling as he ripped off the hospital robe from his body. He unsealed a pair of boxers from a seal, putting them on, then looked at his body in the mirror. He narrowed his now permanently gold eyes, while touching his black hair 'So… this is me at 15…' he thought, then smirked "God do I look good." he said, then put on new clothes. He put on a simple blue bodysuit, however both pants and shirt were too short. He let the shirt as it was, defining his muscles. He taped white bandages on the part his pants no longer covered. He nodded to himself, as he clenched his fist 'The preparations have begun…soon the world will bow to the power of the Alpha...' he thought, releasing a burst of power, as his eyes shined.

 **Done! Whew I had fun writing this! To be honest, this is one of the few chapters I wanted to write the moment I started typing the Prologue of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next Chapter are the preliminaries! I won't say anything else. Until next time….. Thunderito out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Preliminaries

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the Ninth Chapter of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features the first part of the preliminaries. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 9: Preliminaries**

 _ **Tower**_

Five days have passed since the beginning of the Second Part of the Chunin Exams. Now we find all the Genin who survived inside a small Arena in the Tower, hearing the Hokage's speech regarding the Chunin Exams. However, many eyes were observing Naruto, regarding the power output he released. They didn't believe a mere human could release so much power, Jinchuriki or not. Whispers were flying in the air. Naruto paid them no mind, instead he tried to control his emotions. His memories had been fully unsealed and a terrifying fury was dwelling inside him, for the village, for his parents. He didn't know what he would do if he met either of those two, but the biggest possibility is that it would not be pleasant. His sisters, were a complicated matter. He didn't hate them, unless you count how naive they were. However, if they somehow pissed him off, he'd show no remorse. He looked up a bit, seeing that the Jounin Sensei's were in the podium and next to the Third stood Kushina and Minato. Kushina smiled a bit seeing Naruto looking at her. Naruto simply huffed, as he turned back, just in time to hear the Proctor's explanation. The proctor was Gekko Hayate, a brown haired Jounin that was always sick and Konoha's Kenjutsu Master, since Naruto was an all around fighter. "These are the Preliminary rounds. Due to your numbers, three of you will fight at once. The winner between the three will get a spot in the Finals. There will be 12 matches. This board will draw names at random. Once the first match is selected, everyone except the contenders must go to the Upper floor." he said, as he nodded to Anko. Anko nodded back and pressed the button. The Board lit up, showing all the contenders in a line. It started going through names, until three popped up "Everyone except Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Choji and Ron Konjiki are to leave!" he said, with the Genins clearing out. Before he left, Naruto whispered "Be careful." he said, only for Sasuke to nod.

The Genins stood in a triangle formation, preparing to fight. "Begin!" yelled Hayate. In an instant, Sasuke send 5 Kunai with explosive notes towards Ron, as he rushed at Choji. Choji used the ' **Human Bullet Tank** ' to try and maul Sasuke. Sasuke jumped above it, while slicing with his Jian at him, blood spurting out. Choji stopped the technique as he collapsed to one knee "I know you don't want to fight me Choji. I don't want either. Just give up. No One will accuse you of surrendering to a stronger opponent, or because you don't want to hurt someone you know." he said, pointing his sword at him. Choji looked at him, then smiled slightly and nodded. He turned to Hayate "Proctor I quit!" he said, with Hayate nodding. He send a thumbs-up to Sasuke on his way to the infirmary. Sasuke turned to Ron, only to widen his eyes. Ron's shirt was burned in the sleeves, yet his arms looked fine. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, going through hand seals " **Fire Release: Great Fireball**!" he said, spitting out a stream of flames, with Ron making a cross with his arms. The fire seemed to be held off by him. Sasuke jumped above the flames, swinging his sword downwards. To his surprise, Ron caught it. Sasuke looked at Ron's arm with widened eyes. It's skin was replaced by black steel, similar to the one Naruto's armor was made of. Ron smiled " **Steel Release: Impervious Armor**!" he yelled, then used his second steel arm to send a fist Sasuke's way. It hit him in the shoulder, sending him flying. Sasuke stood up, holding his shoulder "What was that?" he asked. "Steel Release: The specialty of my clan." he said with a smirk "We can surround our skin and body in tough steel. It can't be pierced by normal weapons. Sasuke thought for a second then smirked "We shall see." he said and rushed at him, making hand signs, as Chakra appeared on his arm. He sent his fist forward towards the man's stomach, only for Ron to smirk "Are you stupid?" he asked, surrounding his stomach with metal, hearing the clang of Sasuke's fist. Sasuke smirked and yelled " **Lightning Release: Lightning Rod**!" Ron widened his eyes, then yelled in pain as the metal amplified the electricity and burned his inside. He fell to the ground, as his eyes had rolled back. Sasuke sighed, but fell to one knee, holding his shoulder "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate said, with a medic coming and leading Sasuke to the infirmary to be examined.

The 'Rookie 9' and Team Guy were watching the match with excited looks. Naruto merely stood next to Team 11, his hands folded, leaning against the wall with closed eyes. He was interested in what else Ron's Steel Release could do 'So far, I know it turns the skin into Black Metal. The only weaknesses would be extreme heat, lightning and of course, Weapons made of Ascended metals, like the Raijin or the Kusanagi.' he thought. He opened his eyes, as the proctor announced the next match "Narumi Namikaze, Sai and Darui!" he said. As she passed Naruto she said with a smile "Wish me luck Onii-Sama!" only to get a huff, causing her to sadden a bit, along with her parents who noticed the exchange, if you could call it that. As she entered the arena, she narrowed her eyes at her opponents, observing them 'The Kumo-nin has a sword, so he must be proficient in Kenjutsu and from the looks of it it's made of Chakra metal, thus skill in Lightning jutsu is the most probable. As for him, his Tanto also indicates such, however, I have no idea what that scroll is. Maybe fuinjutsu skill?' she thought, as she unsheathed her Kodachi, preferring to keep her other arm free. Darui slowly took his sword out, as Sai was ready with his scroll. "Begin!" Hayate called, with Narumi speeding towards Darui, him doing the same, both of their blades coated in Chakra. A loud 'Clang' was heard, as sparks flew from the clash. They struggled, trying to overpower each other but soon had to leap back as a Lion made of ink crashed on their spot. 'He can animate his paintings?' they thought, as Sai drew more and more Lions, the beasts rushing at them. Narumi quickly cut down two, only to do a hand seal " **Fire Release: Great Fireball**!" she yelled, releasing a large orb of fire on the monsters, melting them. Sai narrowed his eyes, as he continued drawing monsters, but sending them to Darui, before he unsheathed his Tanto and rushed towards Narumi. Darui groaned, stabbing his sword to the ground and did Hand Seals " **Lightning Release: Thunderbolt**!" he said, both hands surrounded by orbs of light, as he released lightning bolts from them, destroying the beasts. He grabbed the blade and rushed at Narumi, considering her a bigger threat. She narrowed her eyes as she pushed Sai back, then she took out her Tachi, holding both swords in her hands. A Kenjutsu fight ensued, with both sides holding their ground and getting their share of scratches. Narumi however had enough. She sent a kick towards Sai's stomach, before using it to propel above Darui. She leaped back many yards, sheathing her blades and taking out Kunai and throwing them. The Kunais had explosive notes, forcing Darui to dodge. Sai wasn't so lucky, getting hit by them, as he was sent to the wall by the explosion. He struggled to get up, only for a Kunai with a tag getting stabbed next to him. The Tag lit up, as a blast of Chakra was released, along with a bright flash and sound that sent him to unconsciousness. Darui went through hand seals, as to Narumi's surprise, black lightning run through his arm " **Lightning Release: Black Panther**!" he yelled, a panther made of black electricity rushing Narumi's way. She frowned before she did hand seals " **Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**!" she yelled, spitting enormous orbs of Wind. A large explosion was set off, as both Genins rushed at each other. Narumi had her arm on her Tachi's hilt, with Darui already swinging his blade. She narrowly dodged it, before unsheathing her blade, running it Darui's side, as blood gushed out. Darui fell to the ground, the pain leading to unconsciousness. Narumi sheathed her blade and wiped the sweat from her forehead "Winner Namikaze Narumi!" Hayate said, with the Genins cheering. She smiled, nodding to her parents, only to frown as Naruto was in the same position. With a sigh she went back to her sister.

"She is good." Haku said, with Yakumo nodding. Naruto didn't respond, but inwardly he was thinking 'Chunin Skills in Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu, while Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu are almost Jonin. Genjutsu mustn't be very high. I wonder what other tricks my… sister has in her sleeves.' he thought. Hayate announced the next match "Shikamaru Nara, Higurashi Temari and Sabaku no Temari!" he said, the two women coming down instantly, as Shikamaru took his time getting there. When he did, he saw the two women yelling curses at each other. He simply stood to a corner and watched the battle unfold, as the proctor started the match.

Tenten quickly threw Kunai and Shuriken at her, only for Temari to send them off with her fan. She opened it a bit "Do you see this? This is the First Moon. This match will be over on the third move." she said, with Tenten scowling. She took out two scrolls and jumped into the air, opening the scrolls. She started spinning while yelling " **Twin Rising Dragons**!" she released a hail of hundreds of various weaponry, with Temari blocking them off using her fan, now on the second moon. Tenten smirked, using Chakra strings to control the weapons. However, it wasn't enough. Temari pushed them all back and opened the third moon. " **Sickle Weasel**!" she said, releasing a large gale that trapped Tenten inside a vacuum mid-air. Hundreds of wind blades sliced her, forcing her into unconsciousness. Temari went below her and released the Jutsu, wanting her to fall on her fan. However, she was forced to walk away. She turned, only to see her shadow, connected to Shikamaru's. She cursed, struggling to escape, however, Shikamaru kept forcing her into the direction of the wall. As she was closer to it and he was further, it didn't take her long to face the wall with the back of her head. He then threw his head back with force, her following him and getting her head slammed. He did this, until she fell unconscious "Now you know how it is to show brutality." he said, then turned to the proctor, who nodded "Winner Shikamaru Nara!" he said. No one said anything, but Shikamaru shrugged,going up the stairs slowly. Once he was up, Naruto send him a nod of approval. Shikamaru nodded back and chose to sit next to him. "You waited until one would be defeated once you noticed the sparks in their eyes, then used your skill to put the other down. And because she tried to go for overkill, you did so as well. A worthy strategy for a Nara." he said, with Shikamaru nodding with bored eyes "Thank you." he said, with Naruto nodding back and turning to the arena. "Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Kai Konjiki!" he said, coughing a bit, as the Genins moved to the arena floor.

Rock Lee fell into a Taijutsu stance, Kai activated his bloodline on his arms and Gaara started leaking sand from his gourd "Begin!" Hayate said. Rock Lee instantly rushed to Gaara, sending a high kick, only to be blocked by sand. He continued sending a barrage of fists, until Gaara's sand caught his foot and sent him flying back. Gaara blocked a few metal orbs sent to his way by Kai. Kai rushed at him, followed by Lee. Gaara send Lee flying, as he captured Kai with his sand. With a smirk and an outstretched arm, he surrounded Kai in a tight orb of sand, then turned his hand into a fist " **Sand Burial**!" he said, as the sand tightened. A crushing sound was heard, along with the cracking of metal and the screams of Kai. The observers looked with wide eyes, as blood flew out of the sand, with some looking in excitement, like Naruto Gaara let the sand fall, as Guy turned down to Lee "Lee take them off!" he said, causing Lee to widen his eyes "But Gai-sensei, you said only in cases of extreme emergencies!" Gai simply grinned with a thumbs-up. "I will allow it this once." he said with Lee nodding. He removed his weights from his legs and dropped them, cracks forming to the shock of the watchers. Lee smirked, rushing at high-speeds, catching Gaara off-guard. He managed to get a few hits, only for cracks to form on Gaara's face, which slowly healed "You can't pass my second defense." he said, smirking and sending more sand on him. Lee dodged it and muttered "Sorry Gai-sensei, I have no choice." he made a hand seal and yelled " **Gate of Opening: Activate**!" he said, rushing at Gaara at even more impressive speed and kicked Gaara to the air, to Gaara's surprise. He then appeared behind him, capturing him in a bear hug, then send both of them to the ground hard while rotating. Lee struggled to get up, as Gaara looked pissed. He sent a wave of sand that smacked Lee around. Lee dodged after a while. " **Gate of Rest: Activate! Gate of Life: Activate**!" he said. Energy started running off him, as his eyes turned white and his skin red. He disappeared, until Gaara felt a powerful kick, that shattered part of his armor. He was sent flying, only to get kicked again. This continued, with Gaara getting smacked around, until Lee punched him and kicked him at the same time " **Reverse Lotus**!" he yelled, falling to the ground in pain. He tried standing up with difficulty, feeling the increased fatigue, as Gaara growled, trying to stand up.

On the stands, the Genins looked with open mouths. They never seen such a heated match. Naruto looked with a grin on his face 'This is a very nice battle. Lee has impressed me so far.' he thought. The jounins were also impressed, while Kakashi berated Gai for teaching him so many Gates.

Gaara yelled in pain, a crazed look on his face. He sent Sand at Lee, with Lee cursing and disappearing in pain. He looked at him then yelled " **Gate of Pain: Activate!** " he said, rushing at Gaara faster, hitting him with everything he got. Gaara kept screaming, until he was sent straight to a wall. Sand exploded around him, a large tidal wave of it going towards Lee. Lee punched through it, as green energy rushed around him " **GATE OF CLOSING: ACTIVATE**!" he yelled, sending a punch that shattered the ground in Gaara's face, cracking his entire armor and sending him to the ground. He tried standing up, fury in his eyes, as Lee collapsed to the ground. He send his sand at him, surrounding his legs and breaking them, releasing yells of pain. Gaara was gonna crush him, until Gai took him. Hayate shouted "Due to the interference of a Sensei, Sabaku no Gaara is the winner." Gaara scowled, turning one to Naruto, only to get a nod. He nodded back, going up to the stands again. Shikamaru shuddered, as did most of the Genin. He heard the proctor speak "Nii Yugito, Akatsuchi and Haku Momochi!" he said, the Genins going, with Naruto muttering a good luck to Haku, getting a slight nod. "Begin!" said the proctor.

Haku looked at her opponents taking out her senbon and throwing them quickly. She sent a small nod towards Yugito, who raised her eyebrow but nodded back. Haku rushed at Akatsuchi, throwing Senbon, causing the large boy to dodge using **Kawarimi**. When he reappeared, he had to raise an **Earth Wall** , courtesy of a **Great Fireball** from Yugito. He growled then slammed his hands in the ground " **Earth Release: Earth Golem**!" he said, sending the Golem towards Yugito. He then rushed, with speed not thought possible for his body, at Haku, throwing punches at her. She blocked one and winced in pain, dodging the rest. Meanwhile, Yugito was battling the Golem. While quite slow, it was durable and strong. It was a stalemate until Yugito had enough. She jumped back a few feet, surrounding herself with Lightning Chakra. She rushed at it, her arm outstretched. " **Lariat!** " she yelled, tearing the golem's head off. She kept skidding at fast speeds, dispelling the Chakra, then jumped and did hand seals " **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson!** " she yelled, spitting out fire and releasing shuriken at the same time. The flaming Shuriken rushed at Akatsuchi, causing him to raise another Wall, blocking them effectively. He did hand seals " **Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones**!" he said the Wall breaking into stones, flying towards them. Haku did hand seals " **Water Release: Gunshot**!" she said, firing water balls at the stones, destroying most of them, while having to dodge some. At the same time, Yugito sped at Akatsuchi, forcing him into a Taijutsu match. Then, Haku did hand seals " **Water Release: Water Colliding Wave**!" she yelled, making a water vortex and sending a wave towards her enemy. Yugito smirked, sending a fast punch at a pressure point on Akatsuchi's leg, causing him to fall on one knee. She then jumped above him, then send him in the direction of the water with a powerful step kick. Akatsuchi crashed head first into the wave and when he came out he skidded to the ground, his eyes rolled behind his head. Both women then turned to each other, Haku panting, while Yugito simply smirked, falling into a stance.

Some Genin cheered, other frowned upon the teamwork, but nonetheless clapping ensued. Naruto clapped as well, satisfied at the way this match was going so far 'That Iwa-nin was good. Earth Ninjutsu, good speed and strength, complimenting his all-around style. He was just unlucky. Those two control four of the five elements together. Their teamwork was good, even if they don't know each other. Yugito's close combat kept him at a distance, while Haku's long range skill supported her. Those two are good, however, they both now know each other's perks. And Haku is meant to lose, for despite that Kumo-nin being an all around-fighter, she possesses the Nibi no Nekomata, from what I sense.' he thought.

Yugito looked at Haku "Oh don't tell me that's it. This match is too good for me to win just by you falling unconscious, she said. Haku smirked, preparing herself as White-Blue Chakra was released, the arena getting colder "Don't underestimate me!" she said, her eyes glowing with an Ice-Blue Colour. Yugito smirked, Fire surrounding her as Lightning cackled, her eyes glowing with Chakra "I could say the same to you!" she said, rushing at High speeds at her. Haku rose her hand " **Certain-Kill Ice Spears**!" she said, spikes rising meters in front of Yugito. She frowned and jumped above them. Haku turned her hand into a fist, the spikes blasting off towards her. She widened her eyes " **Fire Release: Great Fireball**!" she released a Giant Fireball towards the spikes, an explosion ensuing. However, from the smoke came a few, dodging them, but getting a deep scar on her left bicep. She growled, diving into the ground, then with a pulse of Chakra from her legs, she blasted towards Haku, turning her nails into claws. Haku cursed, making a sword of Ice. They clashed, but it was clear Yugito held the advantage. She dodged a swing, to slice at her legs. She then sent a kick at her head, throwing her back. She placed a hand on her hip "Give up!" she said. Haku rose "Never!" then did a hand seal " **Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**!" she yelled, as Ice Mirrors surrounded Yugito in a dome. Haku's reflection appeared on every mirror "Give up, you can't track my movements." Yugito scanned around, only to get a Senbon at her shoulder. She growled, turning only to get another at her leg. This continued for a minute, until Yugito was a pin-cushion. Yugito growled, Chakra rolling off her " **ENOUGH**!" she yelled, jumping high into the air, forming hand seals " **Fire Release: Intelligent Hard work!** " she shouted, sending a small fireball at the ground. As soon as it touched the surface, a large explosion appeared, a fiery blast incinerating all the mirrors. As soon as it was over, Yugito stood, part of her clothes burned, Haku below her, also burned, immobile. Hayate nodded "Winner is Nii Yugito!" Yugito nodded, going up the stairs.

All the Genins were gawking at such a battle. Naruto smirked, his eyes closed 'Oh yea, definitely the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi. Only the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, Yonbi and Kyuubi, along with Uchiha clan members have shown such power over Fire.' he thought. He soon turned his head to the announcement of the next match "Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Inoue Orihime." he said, the girls going down. Naruto looked at Orihime intently. She stood at 5'2, with brown eyes and long- burnt orange hair. She had a curvaceous figure, but what caught Naruto's attention were her large breasts 'Goddamn, those could only be rivaled by the ones Tsunade Senju has.' he thought. She wore what appeared to be a white battle-dress. Suddenly, she looked at him, he looked back. She blushed slightly and turned back at her opponents. Naruto suddenly felt his instincts growling to tame her but he pressed them down, shaking his head, as the proctor said "Begin!" with a cough.

Inoue looked at her opponents with worry. Ino and Sakura were looking at each other with lightning shooting from their eyes. They immediately charged at each other, starting a Taijutsu match. They fought with punches, kicks and Kunai. They seemed evenly matched, until Ino did a sweep kick that send Sakura to the ground, then jumped on her and kneed her stomach. Sakura yelled in pain and used **Kawarimi**. Ino turned only to shoot 5 Kunai at 5 Sakura's, with them turning to smoke. She did the same tactic 3 times, until Sakura sucker punched her face. Ino stumbled back, sending a few shuriken at her. Sakura dodged them, as she also went back. Ino then used her family's jutsu, while sending two Kunai her way. She tried to dodge, but found herself stuck as Ino entered her head, then left just moments before the Kunai struck her. Sakura gasped in pain, falling to the ground. Ino went her way and headbutted her, only to hold her head in pain as blood flowed from it. She turned to see Sakura unconscious. She then panted, turning to her opponent, only to get hit by a glowing orb of light, right in her forehead. She dropped unconscious, as Orihime had a hand forward. She gasped and approached her, tapping her a bit. She then smiled awkwardly "Proctor-san! I think she's out!" she said, with Hayate nodding. "Winner Inoue Orihime!" he then turned to the Hokage, who nodded. Hayate nodded back and said "There will be a ten minute break, for all those with unfinished business and for refreshments." He said, with the Genins going to converse with the winners.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, who was asleep. He simply shook his head, closing his eyes, but opening them again at the sound of an "Excuse me?". He turned, only to find Orihime. He looked at her "Congratulations on your match." he said, causing her to smile "Why thank you!" she said, then looked at him with a tilt of her head "Ehm, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked, with him nodding. She raised her arm "Pleasure to meet you! I am Inoue Orihime!" she said. Naruto took her arm and laid a kiss on it, causing her to blush madly "It is a pleasure, Orihime-chan!" he said with a smirk. She simply nodded, as she poked her fingers together "Ehm… good luck in your match!" she stuttered out, rushing off, with Naruto smirking. Inside though, he wondered 'Inoue… where have I heard that name before?' he thought. Soon the break finished. Hayate coughed "Alright. Now, it is the turn of Sabaku no Kankuro, Menma and -"

 **And you will find out next time! God I liked writing this chapter, not so much as I will love writing the next. As you saw, I did something pretty unique, I hope, and made the matches 1 vs 1 vs 1. Tell me if you liked it! Now, Naruto hasn't fought yet, but will next chapter. I will make his battle pretty long, since it will be the one to mostly wait for. I also hope you liked Naruto and Inoue bonding time. Anyway, reviews in, flames out. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Wolf vs Fox

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the Tenth Chapter of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features the final part of the preliminaries. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 10: Wolf vs Fox**

 _ **Tower**_

"It is the turn of Sabaku no Kankuro, Menma and Rias GemStrong!" he said. As the Genins were going down, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was certainly one of the most breathtaking women he had ever laid eyes on. She had long crimson hair, the colour of blood and blue eyes, two sapphires in a sea of white. She had an amazing body, with wide hips, a perfect rear and massive breasts, as big as Tsunade's, to his surprise. She wore a red skirt, connected to a white and purple shirt. She also wore white stockings and brown boots. Her casual clothing draw some confusion but mostly stares. As she walked, she gave a wink to Naruto. He didn't do anything on the outside, but on the inside, he was trying to calm down, as 70% of his inner self was telling him to go down there and claim her, while the other 30% to watch out, as her power seemed off. He kept that warning for later, as the proctor said "Begin!" with another cough, his 164th so far.

Menma, a boy of medium height, with maroon hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue bodysuit, with silver armor and Kankuro whistled as they looked at her. Menma, the third person in the team of Naruto's sisters, slowly approached her winking "Hey babe. Want to go have some fun later on?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She simply smirked, raising her finger in a 'Come here' motion. The boy simply smirked and when he was a few feet away, she disappeared, only to reappear, snapping her fingers. The ground where Menma stood exploded in a flash of red light. Once it was gone, only ash stood there. She turned to Kankuro, her palm lighting up with red energy. He dropped to the ground, raising his arms in pure terror "I-I surrender!" he cried out. Rias simply smirked, the energy disappearing. Hayate shook his head coughing "Winner Rias Gemstrong!" he said, with Rias going up the stairs.

As she passed Naruto, a smirk formed on her face. Naruto smirked as well, though on the inside, his alarms were going haywire 'What was that energy? It felt like Youki, which is impossible, yet more condensed, powerful and destructive. It wasn't Aura either. No Holy being uses power in the open like that. Could she be a metahuman, possessing unique energy hybrid? I will need to learn more during the Finals' he thought. Hayate said, cutting him from his train of thought " Kurotsuchi, Sasame Fuma and Neji Hyuga!" he said, with Naruto turning at the Fuma name 'A Fuma..' he thought looking at her. She had long orange hair and brown eyes. She would look like a relative to Orihime, if her figure wasn't as childish. 'Yet again, she isn't older than 13.' Naruto thought. She wore a violet sleeveless shirt, olive shorts and a blue hat. She stood into a stance, eyeing her opponents, as Kurotsuchi did the same with a smirk and Neji fell on his Gentle Fist stance. "Begin!"

Neji was the first to act, rushing towards Sasame, hoping to deal with her in one attack. He sent a palm thrust towards her chest, only for her to use **Kawarimi**. She reappeared on another part of the Arena, sending Kunai at him. He blocked them with one of his own and rushed but had to dodge a **Great Fireball** from Kurotsuchi. He frowned and went to her, she doing the same, her hands coated in Rock. She sent a fist forward, only for Neji to dodge and send a palm strike to her arm, only for her to raise her fist, punching the rock. The match continued for a while, Kurotsuchi's rock defense keeping Neji to a stalemate. However, none of them noticed Sasame. Silently, like a true Ninja, she kept doing a large amount of hand seals. Once she reached the Ram Seal, a large pulse of Chakra was sent out, alerting them, but it was too late " **Bringer of Darkness**!" Suddenly, Neji and Kurotsuchi's field of vision was covered in darkness. Neji tried to use his Byakugan, only to see it not working to his horror. Both him and Kurotsuchi then suddenly felt a slash at their bicep, causing them to hold it in pain. Neji then felt a stab at his palm, as Kurotsuchi felt one on her right leg. This kept going, with Kurotsuchi and Neji unable to find her, even with their other sense. After a slash at his other palm. Neji had enough and started spinning " **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!** " he yelled, forming a spiralling dome of Chakra. Sasame, who was close to hit him again, was sent back from the force. Kurotsuchi, feeling the spike of Chakra, made hand seals " **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet**!" she said, a Giant Dragon of Stone rushing at the Kaiten. It hit it, causing an explosion. With the Genjutsu vanishing after Sasame was hit, Kurotsuchi could now see clearly, so could Neji. Kurotsuchi took out a Kunai and rushed at Sasame, Neji following. Sasame growled as she threw Shuriken at them, then Kunai with explosive notes. " **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!** " " **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven**!". The shuriken bounced off and the Explosive notes cancelled the Jutsu, but did not halt the approach. Sasame skidded back a few feet, taking out 4 ringless kunai, holding two on each hand. Both Kurotsuchi and Neji attacked her, forcing her to the defensive. Sasame lasted for a while, but eventually she was overpowered by the combined assault. Neji with three palm strikes closed off some Chakra points, then Kurotsuchi with an upper-cut to her chin, threw her her in the air, with Neji appearing above, a palm strike to her chest, sending her straight to the wall. However, Neji spat out blood, as Kurotsuchi appeared behind him, a Kunai on his ribs. She then grabbed him from the neck and threw him on the ground, taking out the Kunai in a gush of blood. As Neji fell, she did hand seals " **Water Release: Water Trumpet**!" she said, releasing a large jet of water that crashed head first into Neji, pushing him into the ground. Once the water cleared, Neji was unconscious. "Winner Kurotsuchi!" said Hayate, causing her to smirk and go up the stairs.

As the match ended, Naruto, along with Shikamaru and Sasuke, who had returned with a bandaged shoulder, were each thinking the same lines 'That Iwa nin is more powerful than the average Chunin. She can use Taijutsu with finesse and can command three Chakra Natures. And that Fuma clan member was also capable. Her strategy was flawless in that situation, but she should have went for the kill. If not, she could of at least attack a point that would send them to unconsciousness. Oh well. Maybe the next match will be even better.' they thought. However, drops of sweat fell on the Genin's faces, as the arena's temperature grew as cold as when Haku released her power. Hayate looked alarmed "Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto and… Uzumaki Naruto." he said. Every person went to the end of the railing, as Naruto was slowly walking towards the arena. Sasuke looked scared and so did Shikamaru. As they went down, they formed a triangle shape. Kiba looked smug, Naruko looked sad and Naruto looked agitated. "Begin!" said Hayate.

Kiba looked at Akamaru "You won't be needed right now Akamaru. Sit nearby until I fight with the Namikaze girl." he said, then turned to Naruto and sneered "Yo loser! Do us all a favor and just give up!" he said, with Naruto merely turning to Naruko. She looked to the ground then to him "I agree Onii-sama. I know you're strong, but there is no way you can defeat me." she said. Up in the stands, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed 'Well, there goes the chance to avoid a bloodbath.' they thought. Naruto's bangs were covering his face. However, soon chuckle started rising, then laughter. It kept going louder, as Naruto looked at her, a crazed grin at his face. He narrowed his eyes as his grin widened, as Dark Gold Chakra rolled of him in waves. In just a few seconds, it reached S-Rank output, causing Kiba to fall unconscious from the sheer power, along with some remaining weak Genins, the strongest ones falling to their knees, as the Sensei's and the Hokage sweated. He bared his fangs to her, as his eyes glowed " **No match you say? Let's put that theory to the test shall we?** " he said in an eerie tone, as he disappeared. Suddenly, Naruto felt her nose break, as a punch from Naruto send her flying into a wall. Spider webs cracked as she slowly rose. Naruto placed an arm on his hip, his face angry " **You know, I was gonna use Gokken here, or if I fought you or your sister, the Flying Swallow. It seemed fitting to be defeated by your precious Father's style. However** " he said, falling into a stance that made some Jounin and the Hokage widen their eyes in fear " **You made me change my mind. I haven't used this style for 2 years. Bound to make a spectacle.** " he said, disappearing. He rushed at Naruko, sending a fist at her arm, causing her to dodge, then jumping over a sweep kick, only to get hit in the stomach by a high kick. She was sent flying, however, Naruto appeared behind her in an instant and back handed her to the other side. He then appeared above her and sent a jump kick, dropping her to the ground. He then grabbed her and threw her slightly into the air, then send a repeating flurry of punches right into her gut, blood coming out of her mouth.

Up on the stands, Minato was tightly holding the railing, sweat forming on his face and fear in his eyes. He had told Naruko during the break not to aggravate Naruto under any circumstances, yet she just straight up told him he's weaker than her. He knew that Naruto was strong, as strong as him. He only prayed that Naruto would not kill her. Kushina, on the other hand was holding her mouth in fear, as tears went down her eyes. She felt flashbacks of her time with Naruko, then saw Naruto, all alone, beaten up. She cried out "Stop it Sochi! Please!" she yelled. Sarutobi only shook his head. He didn't want Naruto to kill her, but he couldn't stop him.

Naruto kept punching her, as blood flew down on his face. Then he sent one strong punch to her face, then an uppercut to her chin " **Rising Dragon!** " he said, launching her high in the air. As she came down, she got hit by a flurry of spinning kicks from Naruto in mid-air " **Tornado Whirlwind Leg**!" he yelled. He disappeared and appeared on the ground. As she came crashing, he released a powerful step kick " **High Level Leg Blade Kick!** " he said, as Naruko went flying inside the wall. He slowly walked towards the rubble, but stopped as a large Killer Intent fell on the arena, as a large blast of red Youkai was released from the rubble. He dodged it, watching as it made a huge dent in the wall, then turned to Naruko with a smirk. Naruko was surrounded by a thick veil of Red Youki, her eyes blood red with slits, three Youki tails flowing behind her. She released a roar towards his way, shattering the ground, yet he stood still. He simply cracked his knuckles, then dashed at her, she doing the same. She swiped her claws at him, only for him to dodge and punch her face. She reared back, then sent him a powerful kick, making him skid back a few feet. She jumped at him, only for him to do a backflip, kicking her in the air. Then, as soon as his leg touched the ground, he pushed forward, doing a frontflip, kicking her again, crashing her into the ground. He aimed his opened palm towards her, as a **Golden Chakra Blast** struck her at point blank range. He then grabbed her from the neck, the Youki barely damaging him, as he placed his hand at her stomach. Then, he sent a large wave of Chakra, as the world around them turned white.

Naruko opened her eyes, groaning. She blinked slowly, trying to remember what happened. All she could remember was pain and nothingness. However, memories of the battle in her Three Tailed State came rushing to her. She was surprised Naruto handled her like it was nothing. She looked down, only to her widened eyes to see she was tied in black chains. She turned, seeing the chains connected to Naruto's back. He turned at her "Good you're awake." he said, then turned to Kyuubi. She did the same, only to widen her eyes in surprise. The cage was gone and so was the seal. In the place of an enormous Nine Tailed Fox, stood a small fox, the size of a dog. It also looked scared. "So, look how the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, Leader of the Demonic Kitsune, has fallen. I don't blame you though. Instead, I congratulate you for not warning dear Naruko here of who I really am. Now, I give you a choice. Give me what I came for freely and you will live another day. I will even give you a gift. Try and stop me and you will die." he said with narrowed eyes "What do you say, Kurama?" he said, causing the now identified Kurama to widen his eyes. Then, he bowed lowly, his ears falling " **I am under your command**." it said, a large orb of Red Energy coming out of it's body, entering Naruto. Naruto smirked, releasing a burst of power, as his Dark Gold Chakra, turned slightly darker. He smirked as he sent a pulse towards the fox. Kurama widened it's eyes, as it started glowing, feeling pain. He then turned to Naruko "Once I leave your body will fall unconscious. Be lucky I won't kill you. I won't kill your sister either, as long as neither of you stand in my way. Tell your sister to give up her match, or I will break her too, as I did you. If she doesn't her life will be fine." he said, causing Naruko to frown "What about Tou-Sama and Kaa-sama?" she asked, only for him to growl, causing her to yelp "Next time you mention them in my face like they did nothing, you will die." he promised, then continued "As for them, they will pay." he said, then turned to Kurama. "You know what to do Kurama." he said, as he disappeared, with the fox nodding. He turned to the shocked Naruko and smirked at her, then roared in the sky before his body disappeared. Naruko stood there for a second, then her world turned white.

Everyone looked with open mouths as Naruto touched Naruko's stomach. Suddenly, they saw the Chakra of the Kyuubi disappearing completely, Naruko collapsing to the ground and Naruto releasing a large wave of power, as his body crackled with lightning. He smirked, looking at the unconscious Naruko, then at the proctor. It took him a few seconds to realise, as he turned to Kiba, only to notice him still unconscious, having taken the full effect of Naruto's power. "Ehm. Winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, with Naruto smirking and going up the stands. Everyone threw him looks of fear, with some women lust, but he ignored them all. He simply leaned back on the wall, closed his eyes and thought of his next plans. He did hear however, the next match "Yakumo Kurama, Hyuga Hinata and Suigetsu Hozuki." he said, with the Genins going to the Arena. "Begin!" he said.

Hinata and Yakumo nodded slightly at each other, as Hinata rushed at Suigetsu. She then threw a jab at him, only to widen her eyes, as she pierced his arm. But instead of blood, only water flew. She then dodged, thanks to her Byakugan, a kick from Suigetsu. Suigetsu took out his blade, blocking Shuriken courtesy of Yakumo. She frowned and took out a notebook, along with an ink brush "Hinata stall him!" she said, as she started drawing. Hinata nodded, going toe to toe with Suigetsu, despite the boy's superior strength and range. However, she never hit him once, too afraid to hurt him, or not knowing if it could work. Suigetsu noticed this and opened his arms midway to her attack, his chest wide open. She gasped her eyes stopping her attack. He smirked, sending a strong punch to her stomach, causing her to gasp. He then grabbed her head and planted it face first into the ground with a smirk. Hinata went numb, her eyes rolled back. Suigetsu turned to Yakumo, only for his words to be covered in darkness. His body was turning to water against his will and he heard a shout of "This is for Hinata!" before he screamed in pain as lightning passed through his liquid body. In the real world, Suigetsu held his head in pain, as Yakumo had drawn a picture of a blinded, liquid Suigetsu getting hit by electricity. Eventually, Suigetsu fell unconscious from mental breakdown. Yakumo then approached Hinata and bowed to her, muttering an apology. Hayate looked towards Anko, having her do the final roll, as he said "Winner is Yakumo Kurama!" As she went upstairs, Hayate looked at the remaining names "Shino Aburame, Suzumebachi Kamizuru and Samui!" he said, the three Genins going down.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Samui. She was standing at a medium high, with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He noticed her nice body and her growing D-Cup breasts. He shook his head, feeling hot again 'Damn. I know Shinju-sama said an increased libido, but this is ridiculous.' he thought. He simply observed as Hayate coughed and said begin.

Samui took out her Tanto, covering it in Lightning Chakra 'Both use insects for their attacks. And from what I see, they hold animosity towards each other. Cool. I will stay back and wait for the victor.' she thought. Suzumebachi summoned a swarm of bees, as Shino released his Kikaichu from his body. The insects swarmed and attacked each other, as Shino rushed at Suzumebachi. She tried to dodge a punch, only to fail, then get a kick on her ribs and a punch on her shoulder. She jumped back and summoned bees that shot their stingers at him. He got pierced, only to reveal the insect clone. The insects again swarmed the bees. Shino appeared behind Suzumebachi and punched her back. He then took out a Kunai and stabbed her, only for her to disappear in a Kawarimi. He dodged a wild swing, blocked another one, then twisted her arm, making her drop her Kunai and falling to the ground. However, she summoned a bee with an explosive note and detonated at point-blank range. The only thing that remained where insects, that bit into her and drained her chakra. She tried fending them off, but due to her distraction, Shino released more Kikaichu at her. She eventually passed out from Chakra exhaustion. He heard Samui say "Cool battle. Now surrender, or your insects will get hurt." She said, her tanto at the back of his neck, her palm aiming at the insects, with Lightning surrounding it. Shino said "It is only logical to surrender. My insects come first. Proctor I give up." he said, with Hayate nodding "Winner Samui!" he said, with Samui sheathing her Tanto. Shino nodded at her, she nodding back. Hayate coughed "I am sorry to say this, but due to the unfair numbers, one more match of 1 vs 1 will be done." he said looking at the board "Inoue Orihime and Yakumo Kurama." he said, the two girls going down. "Begin!"

Inoue looked at Yakumo, then nodded with a smile. Yakumo nodded back, sending Shuriken at her, preparing her Chakra. Inoue dodged them, then, knowing what Yakumo would do, raised a barrier made of yellow Chakra. Yakumo smirked "You think that will stop me?" she said, releasing her Genjutsu. Nothing happened. Yakumo looked on with wide eyes "W-What?" she thought, with Inoue smiling. The barrier turned into an orb, that blasted its way towards Yakumo. She held out her arms, only to fall back, yelling in pain. Inoue kept sending more balls of energy at her, until she fell unconscious. She simply bowed with a frown of sadness. "Winner Orihime Inoue!" said Hayate coughing and nodding to Anko as they both jumped down "All winners come here!" he said. As the Genins went down, Naruto thought 'Too bad Yakumo lost. I knew it from the start though. She was low on Chakra since she battled recently, not to mention her body isn't free of its problem yet. But I am interested in how that barrier blocked the Genjutsu, along with her ability.' Naruto thought about Inoue. As he came down, the Proctor pointed at the box in Anko's hand "Each of you will draw a paper from there. We will use it to see who you will battle and in what turn. Begin!" he said as each of the Genins took out a paper.

"Five." said Sasuke. "Six." said Gaara. "Three." said Shikamaru. "Seven." said Inoue. "Eight." said Samui. "Two." said Narumi. "Ten." said Kurotsuchi. "Four." said Rias. "One." said Naruto. "Nine." said Yugito. Hayate gulped at the matches, especially the first one.

First Match: Uzumaki Naruto vs Namikaze Narumi. Second Match: Nara Shikamaru vs Rias Gemstrong. Third Match: Orihime Inoue vs Samui. Fourth Match: Yugito vs Kurotsuchi. "Alright. Those are the matches. Gaara will fight the winner of the first match and Sasuke the one of the second. After that, the winners of match 3 and 4 will fight. That person will go directly to the final. The other two will fight so that one will go to the final. You have one month to prepare. Good luck to all." he said. Most of the Genin turned to Naruto, who didn't look pleased one bit. He simply send a nod to the Sandaime, as he went off. 'So, fate has deemed fit for me to fight my sister. Alright, she will fall before me, **like all the sheep have fallen before the wolf…** ' he thought.

 **Done! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest. Man I liked writing so much combat. Anyway, next Chapter won't be Chunin Finals. It will be Naruto in Konoha before beginning his training. It will have some important parts. That's why it may take more than a day for me to upload. Any questions, feel free to send them. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	12. Chapter 11: Three down, Six to go

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to Chapter 11 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter is Naruto's preparations before the Finals begin. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 11: Three down, Six to go.**

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Naruto stood across the Hokage's office, his eyes narrowed. He immediately came to the Hokage's office, stopping only to get a new mask, as his old one got destroyed. His narrowed eyes shone with clear annoyance and anger, for the two people next to Hiruzen. Leaning next to a wall was Kakashi. Hiruzen coughed a bit as he sat in his chair "Naruto-kun, I would like to ask you a few questions." he said, with Naruto not changing his attitude "Is this about Orochimaru and my new found power and personality?" he said, causing the room to widen their eyes, but Hiruzen nodded nonetheless. He sighed "I met that annoying snake on the Second Part. He had just branded Sasuke with a Cursed Seal, so I fought him. He used a diversion to fool me and planted a Cursed Seal to me as well." he said, causing Kakashi to widen his eyes "Why didn't you say anything? We must seal it immediately!" he yelled, causing Naruto to turn at him, forcing him to silence "Oh really? Think I don't know that." he said with sarcasm then turned back to the Hokage "But there's no need. The hickey was destroyed. However, the Memory Seal broke." he said, causing Kakashi and Hiruzen to gasp. Kushina blinked "What Memory Seal?" she asked with Naruto turning towards her with a scowl "After I turned 6, the beatings became very...unpleasant. So much, that before I went under the Hokage's command, I had my memories sealed by a powerful Memory Seal. That seal also held my special power, which reappeared today." he said. Hiruzen sighed, but Minato looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, getting one in return "What did you do to Naruko? The seal has disappeared." he said, with Naruto smirking "I took the Kyuubi's power." he said, causing them to widen their eyes in shock, all except Hiruzen ."W-What do you mean?" asked Minato, as Naruto spiked his power, causing them to get scared "That is for me to know." he then turns to the Hokage "Hokage-sama, tomorrow I will leave the village. I am going for some training." he said, causing Hiruzen to nod "Alright, but before you go, you need to talk to the Inuzuka and Yamanaka clan heads for the marriage proposal, also Hiashi-sama wants to see you." he said, with Naruto scowling but nodding. He rose, then turned to Kakashi "Make sure Sasuke's curse seal is fully suppressed. I don't want to deal with a mini- Orochimaru in the middle of my match, for I might kill him." he said, leaving the room, as the rest looked in shock.

 _ **Castle Takezo**_

Naruto groaned as he sat on his armchair in the living room. He passed three hours talking to the Hyuuga, Yamanaka and Inuzuka clan heads. The only one he came to an agreement with was the Inuzuka, as she didn't care for anything, rather for his support in harsh times and to marry her daughter to a true Alpha, with him chuckling at the last part, as she was referring to his Wolf Alias. The Yamanaka was too prideful and overprotective. He was gloating about his daughter's beauty and was demanding from Naruto too many things for him to even consider agreeing. For example, he wanted his Clan to give them a shipment of flowers once per month. Why in the world would he do that? And for what? Ino? Sure, the girl was interesting and cute, but she wasn't as strong as he expected, which even that wasn't much, not to mention she seemed to be turning into a Naruto fangirl, like Hinata, to his disliking. Speaking of Hinata, his conversation with the Hyuuga was interesting. He wanted to talk about the possibility of giving Hinata to him as his wife, which Naruto wasn't sure. However, the advantages Hiashi pointed out were… interesting to say the least. If he married Hinata, or made her his slave, he wasn't sure yet, he could have the entire Hyuuga clan under his command, something he would like for the wars to come. All Hiashi asked, was to take care of Hinata, protect his clansmen and to kill the Hyuuga Elders, for the plan to work. He would think about it later. Right now, he needed to rest a bit, for it would be a good night tonight. He turned to see Haku reading a book, as Zabuza was resting on the couch. He yawned "Yo Zabuza, from what I learned, the new Mizukage will be coming to watch the Chunin Exams, in order to set up an alliance with Konoha." he said, gaining Zabuza's interest "I hear she will also bring a new Ninja Swordsman of the Mist." he finished, with Zabuza grinning "Well, I now can't wait for the exams. HAKU!" he yelled rising up, as she rose with a yelp "Come, we're gonna start training, so that next time, you won't lose!" he said, with Haku sighing and nodding. Naruto smirked 'Alright, those two now have something to do. As for me, I got work to do.' he said, vanishing.

 _ **Outskirts**_

Naruto stood at the outskirts of the village. He was waiting for Gaara to come, knowing he took his messenger bird. It was early in the night, the moon having just risen. He looked at it, then turned where he felt a Chakra signature. He smirked as he saw Gaara appearing from a Sand Shunshin. Gaara folded his hands "What do you want?" he said, with Naruto smirking and appearing in front of him to his surprise "Your 'Mother'." he said, before punching Gaara in the stomach, then grabbed his head and sent him flying to a tree. Tendrils of sand rushed at him, as he dodged them and sent a spinning kick to his face, cracking his armor. Gaara growled, as a wave of Sand was unleashed. Naruto smirked, as lightning enveloped his arm. He disappeared and slammed his **Raikiri** up Gaara's shoulder, earning him a scream of "BLOOD! MY BLOOD!". Naruto smirked, punching his throat, causing him to shut up, then placed two fingers on his head, sending a pulse of Chakra. Then, the world turned white.

 _ **Gaara's Mindscape**_

Gaara groaned as he rose to his feet. He looked around, only to see sand. "W-Where am I ?" he asked "In your mind." Naruto said, standing next to him. Suddenly, the sand shifted, to form a colossal beast. It was a sandy-brown tanuki, with blue markings all over his body. It's eyes had black sclera, yellow iris and a pupil looking like a 4 pointed star, with 4 dots. It had a large tail, almost as big as himself. It roared at Naruto " **GET AWAY! MY DOMAIN! THIS IS MY DOMAIN!** " he yelled, with Naruto sighing, releasing his power "So you want to fight Shukaku?" he asked, with Shukaku flaring his own power. Soon, Naruto's power overpowered Shukaku's, causing it to yell loudly " **NO! I WON'T LOSE**!" he yelled, forming an orb of purple Chakra, combining positive and negative Chakra. He swallowed the ball, then released a beam of light " **ONE TAILED MENACING BALL!** ". The beam rushed at Naruto, only for him to jump in the air, rearing his fist back as it glowed with Gold Chakra of gargantuan amount. He punched Shukaku in the head " **Chakra Cannon**!" he yelled, releasing the Chakra, forming a point-blank explosion. He fell back, seeing Shukaku collapsing. He then raised his arm, making a come here motion, a pulse of Chakra released from the fingertips. Suddenly, Shukaku's body started transforming into Chakra, flowing inside Naruto. Soon, it all disappeared, as Naruto's power flared even more. He smirked happily, turning to Gaara "You can sleep now." he said, to Gaara's shock. "Fight with all you got in the exams." he said, disappearing from the mindscape.

 _ **Hotel**_

Naruto stood inside a room of a hotel. The lights were out and only one other person was inside. On the bed, sleeping peacefully, was Yugito. He silently looked around the room, then approached her. He was right next to the bed, as he slowly took off her sheets, to reveal her wearing only a sports bra and a pair of blue shorts. He pressed one hand to her belly and two fingers on her forehead. Then, with a pulse, he teleported inside her mindscape

 _ **Yugito's Mindscape**_

Naruto looked around the mindscape with an intrigued look. It was certainly unique and inspired after the Bijuu, like Gaara's mindscape. He had heard of the Nibi. The giant cat surrounded by blue flames and capable of absorbing souls if she likes. So, it didn't do him much surprise to find her looking at him in a giant cat-box, surrounded by hundreds of graves. The scene was a bit macabre, but nothing new to him. But he did wonder what was the Kyuubi's connection to sewers. He shook that head off, as he looked at Nibi again. He noticed on a small cat-bed to the right, laid Yugito, sleeping peacefully. He looked at Nibi's green and yellow eyes, with a smirk "It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Matatabi." he said, with Nibi hissing " **How do you know that name? Only the Bijuu, our creator and a few Rinnegan users know them.** " she said, with Naruto raising an eyebrow, releasing his power "So, the reincarnation of the one you were born from can't know your name?" he asked, with Nibi standing up slightly " **It can't be. Impossible…** " she said with narrowed eyes. The power continued to rise, as Naruto's gold eyes glowed "I am Naruto, future Lord of the Nine. And I demand your submission. If you don't give it willingly, I shall take it by force." he said, with Nibi rising " **I am not like Shukaku or Son Goku or even Chomei. I don't just fight an opponent I don't know anything about.** " she jumped in front of him " **However, Shinju's reincarnation or not, I shall not allow you to take the HellCat Mistress without a fight!** " she roared, as her blue fire shone. Naruto simply smiled "Let's get wild." he said, opening his arms to the sides with a mock bow.

Nibi growled, rearing her head back, forming an compressed fireball in her mouth twice the size of any Great Fireball Naruto has ever seen. " **Cat Flame Roaring Fire!** " she said, releasing the fireball like a Cannon, making a large explosion. From inside came Naruto, his clothes burning but other than that he was fine. Matatabi send her paw at him, attempting to crush him, but Naruto raised his arms and stopped the paw. He then pushed it back with great force, and appeared in front of her sending an axe kick on her head. Matatabi roared in pain, creating a sonic wave that pushed Naruto back. She looked in angered and surprised " **How are you not hurt? My body's flames burn as hot as the sun. Only God Fire like that of the Amaterasu is stronger**!" she yelled, causing Naruto to smirk "You are really foolish. And I thought cats were clever creatures." he said disappearing and sending a Chakra enhanced punch at her paw, a breaking noise coming from it as Matatabi screamed and used her other paw to cut him in two, only for him to say " **Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!"** , causing it to stop as dense water formed, strong enough to cause her paws to sizzle, as the fire got weakened. "You keep thinking you fight an ordinary human. You know my power, you feel it, yet you assume I have human weaknesses." he said, his anger rising, as he raised his arm and multiple water balls formed on the air, shooting off towards her, causing her to roar in pain. " **YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING A HUMAN! YOU'RE UP AGAINST A BIJUU! AGAINST THE LORD OF THE NINE! FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT**!" he roared, releasing a sonic roar that sent her towards a wall. At that moment, Yugito woke up, to see Nibi on the wall and Naruto standing there. She turned to the Bijuu "N-Nibi! What is going on!" she yelled, with Nibi growling " **Stand back kitten**!" she said, forming a purple orb of Chakra on her mouth " **Tailed Beast Bomb!** " she yelled, the orb shooting off like a rocket. Naruto pushed his arms forward, stopping the orb. The two sides battled for dominance, with Naruto growling. Nibi then formed two orbs that became one and ate them. Steam rose from her mouth, releasing a blue beam of light " **Two Tailed Menacing Ball!** ". Naruto saw it coming, then yelled " **Chakra Torrent**!" he yelled, the orb cracking and disappearing, as a large blast of Gold Chakra rushed at the beam. The two sides battled for dominance, until Naruto raised his palm " **Chakra Eruption**!" he yelled, releasing a compressed orb of Chakra, similar to a **Tailed Beast Ball**. The new power pushed back the beam, until an explosion formed. Naruto appeared above the Nibi, placing his hand on her head "Nice fight." he said " **Chakra Flare**!" as Nibi was surrounded by a Gold Light.

Once it cleared, stood an injured Nibi, blood flowing as her blue flames were getting smaller. Naruto raised his arm "Who do you serve?" he asked, with Nibi saying painfully " **The Lord of the Nine. The heir of the Shinju.** " causing Naruto to smirk "Good kitty." he said, as Nibi transformed into flames that flew inside Naruto's palm. Naruto roared in the air, as his body grew slightly larger. Naruto turned to Yugito "Sorry for the inconvenience. Good luck in your exams." he said, then with a snap of his fingers, Yugito's eyes became dull. 'Memory Eraser success.' Naruto thought, disappearing.

 _ **Castle Takezo**_

Naruto had returned from his successful visits to his room. He was sitting in his room, meditating. His body was glowing, as blue flames, rings of sand and a red aura was forming around him. This kept on for a while, until they disappeared in his body. He stood up, going to his desk. He sat down in the chair and took out a map of the Elemental Nations 'Alright. I now got Kurama, Shukaku and Matatabi. That's three, six remain. Konoha and Suna don't have any, so those are out. Kumo is out as well, for the Hachibi Jinchuuriki is said to have full control of his Bijuu. I'd prefer to fight him on the real world, not a mindscape. Besides, the fight would draw many heads. So, I need to go to Iwa and Kiri. Iwa will be easy, their Jinchuuriki are hated and live in remote locations. All I need to do is take down the Anbu observers and then fight the Bijuu. As for Kiri, the Sanbi Jinchuuriki I heard was killed, while the Rokubi one is a traveller.' he thought, frowning. He looked at the large distance of the countries 'Both countries are on the other side of the world and both Bijuu got nine tails combined. Also, no matter from where I begin, I would have to cross water and land.' he thought, then looked at Uzushio, with a bigger frown, remembering his parents. He sighed 'Alright. It's decided then. I will send spies to find the location of the Sanbi and Rokubi. This way, most of the month will pass with the travel, rather than searching.' he thought.

He stood up, taking out a Kunai and slicing his wrist open. Blood flowed in large quantities down, with Naruto using Chakra to halt his regeneration ability from closing the wound, but directed it to blood restoration. After a while, he stopped, the wound closing. With a light pant, he formed hand seals, his arms glowing " **Blood Clone!** " he yelled, the blood from the ground forming 4 Clones of Naruto. The Blood Clone was a Clone Technique more powerful than the Shadow Clone, but wasn't meant to be used in the middle of a fight, as they took lots of Chakra and blood to form. Their advantage was that they were 1/10th of the user's power, but they could regenerate their Chakra to a point and to die they needed an actual lethal attack. Simple punches and kicks won't dispel them like a regular Clone. Also, they could pass their memories to the user like a regular Shadow Clone. "Alright. You are to go to Water Country and search for the two Bijuu. You are to be disguised. Two of you will go for the Sanbi, the other two for the Rokubi. Once you find it, one of the Blood Clones are to dispel and sent me the information. The other will continue to monitor, until he gets a message from me to Reverse Summon me to his position when the time is right. Is that understood?" he said, getting four nods. He nodded back "Begin!" he said, with them disappearing.

He turned back to the map 'I got a month. I hope it will take them between two and three weeks to find them. It will give me time to go to Earth Country, grab the Bijuu and control their power, then go to Waterfall country and do the same for the Nanabi. Then, on the final week, I hope to get both Water Country Bijuu and master them. If I do this earlier than scheduled, I will stop to do some research on things I need for the future.' he thought. He then rose, preparing for his trip. He sealed clothes in scrolls and placed them in his bed. He then went to the Armory, grabbing scrolls of Supplies and Weapons. After that, he went back to his room and sealed all of them in one scroll. He nodded to himself, then turned to his armor stand. He approached it, grabbing the **Raijin no Ken**. He narrowed his eyes "I haven't used you yet, have I?" he muttered. With a nod to himself, he pushed Chakra into the blade, his eyes glowing. The lightning blade started cracking uncontrollably, until a bright light erupted. When it was gone, the sword had changed. The hilt was the same, only bright yellow lines decorated it. It also had two lightning shaped spikes on the sides, forming a cross, made of gold metal. The blade however, had changed the most. It was still yellow, only much taller and looked more like a large beam. Lightning appeared around it every few seconds. Naruto smirked "Now, you're back to your true form, Raijin no Ken." it said, the sword pulsing. He swung it around, enjoying the feeling. He sheathed it, the blade disappearing. He nodded "I will use you soon, don't worry." he said, placing it to the side. He then went to his bed, falling asleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke early, preparing himself. He had changed his uniform. He had on a black shirt, with mesh armor underneath it. The shirt also had his signature face mask. On his arms, he had leather gauntlets. He wore woodland camo trousers and leather boots. He also had a brown cloak above him, with a hood. On the right side of his belt, a plain white porcelain mask was hanged, while on the left, the Raijin. Behind his back was his scroll. He nodded to himself in the mirror, going down to the kitchen. He stopped, however, widening his eyes. Inside the kitchen was Haku, drinking a cup of wasn't the weird thing. What made him widen his eyes was Kin, wearing a black maid uniform, bending over, putting food on the oven. His eyes, along with something else, twitched at the image, but he shook his head "Kin! What the hell is that!" he yelled, with Kin yelping, standing up and bowing "Good morning Master." she said with a blast. Naruto's eye didn't stop "Why are you wearing that." he said, with her blushing more "Zabuza-san said I should wear that if I want to please you." Veins appeared on Naruto's temple, as he unsheathed his Raijin " **ZABUZA!** " he roared disappearing. Screams were coming from the living room, causing Haku to sigh. Naruto returned, sighing "Anyway, you don't need to wear that." he said, with Kin nodding "I don't mean to be rude Master, but I- I like wearing this." she said, causing Naruto to sigh and shrug "Fine. Do what you like." he said, taking a bottle of juice "Kin, get Zabuza and go to the living room. You too, Haku." he said, with the two nodding.

Naruto was standing in the living room, looking at Haku, Kin and a smoking, bandaged Zabuza. He crossed his arms "Alright. I called you here to let you know that the Chunin Exam Finals start in one Month. During that time, I won't be in Konoha. I want you three to take care of the Castle." he said, turning to Haku and Kin "I want you two to train as much as I can." then turned to Zabuza "Do you still have connections? Rogue-nin like the Demon Brothers that are capable of battling?" he asked, with Zabuza nodding "I know a few who could be of use. Not a large number, but I know you prefer quantity over quality." he said, with Naruto nodding "I do. Recruit them. I will talk to the Hokage, so that they are under my protection." he said, Zabuza nodding. He patted Kin in the head "See you in a month!" he said, disappearing.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen looked at him "Alright. I understand. If Zabuza brings men, I will add them under your Clan name." he said, Naruto nodding. "Thanks." he said "I also came here to let you know I won't be in Konoha for the month. I will be out to train." he said, with Hiruzen looking at him "Like you need training." he said sarcastically "But I won't say anything. However, I have a gift for you." he said, giving him a box. Naruto took it and opened, a look of surprise in his eyes. Inside, laid a mask. It was black and shaped like a wolf. It had red whiskers and the Kanji for 'Death' in red on the forehead. He looked at it, touching it. Hiruzen smiled "It is the same mask you once wore, recolored. I was gonna give it to your successor, but I know none would deserve this title, besides, you won't die anytime soon, I am sure." he said rising. He bowed towards Naruto "Do what you must, Ookami." he said with Naruto nodding and bowing in return. Hiruzen rose "I also want to make a bet." he said, with Naruto raising an eyebrow "If something surprises you and I know it will happen, you must give me 100.000 ryo." he said, with Naruto shrugging "Sure. I don't think it will work though." he said. He exited the building, with Hiruzen thinking 'The Ookami no Shi is coming back…' he thought.

 _ **Gate**_

Naruto was walking towards the Gate, only to see Gaara. He looked at him, with Gaara looking back. After a while, Gaara bowed to him "I wish to become your subordinate." he said, getting a raised eyebrow from him "Why?". Gaara looked down "You cured me of my insomnia, took away the demon who tormented me and with this I have a purpose." he said. Naruto sighed "Alright." he said "Rise, Sabaku no Gaara." he said, with Gaara nodding. "Don't talk about this to noone, if you have anything to say, send me a summon tomorrow." he said,Gaara nodding. He kept walking, until he passed the Gates 'The preparations are almost over. Soon, it will start…' he thought.

 **Done! Whew this was fun! So, Naruto is now a Bijuu collector! Soon, very soon. Anyway, hoped you like this chapter! The next chapter won't be up for a few days, for I won't have access to a pc. I will use a notebook to write it though and simply copy it. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of Siblings

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to Chapter 12 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter is the beginning of the Finals. Now, I would usually add this to the end, but I think it deserves to go at the start. I am gone for two days and I get so many questions, I am pretty happy. I got hateful reviews too, but meh what's life without it's downs? Anyway, for all those who complain for the writing system, I wanted my first story to be written by my natural style and I wanted it all to have the same style. So, when I make other stories and look back to my first, I want to see my improvement. Other stories will have more favourable writing style. Now, I want to thank those who like this story. You guys are amazing, sorry if some parts aren't to your liking, I do my best to fix them. That said, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 12: Battle of Siblings**

 _ **Konoha Stadium**_

The big day had finally arrived. The day each Genin had been waiting for. The day the Chunin Exam Finals would commence. Where the young Ninjas would show their skills for the chance to become Chunin. It was also the first day in history where all 5 Kage would observe a Chunin Exam Final together. The stadium had filled to the brim with civilians and Shinobi alike. Ninja from all over the world had arrived, as well as Lords from provinces and Daimyos of countries. Down in the arena stood 8 Genin and one Shiranui Genma. Genma was a tall man, with shoulder-length brown hair, hidden by a bandanna and brown eyes. He was wearing the Konoha Jounin uniform and had a Senbon in his mouth. Most of the Genins were looking in wonder, with some simply being indifferent to the crowd. One, however, looked at an empty space. "Don't worry. He will come." said Genma with Narumi sighing and simply nodding. Narumi had changed in the course of the month. She was wearing a full red bodysuit with red mesh armor. Above that, she had Anbu protection Gear made of top quality steel. On her waist, was her Kodachi and on her back her Tachi. She had two Kunai holsters on her hips. Finally, she had changed her hairstyle to a high ponytail. She was ready for war, but that was what she was about to do.

 _ **Stands**_

Up on the stands, the Shinobi were talking among themselves. The hottest topic was the first fight. Uzumaki Naruto vs Namikaze Narumi, the two strongest Genin going against each other right off the bat. While Genins and Chunins thought Narumi would win, the Jounins betted on Naruto and for good reason. A serious or pissed Naruto was the last thing anyone would ever see. In the middle of the stadium, opposite of the Kage box, the Namikaze Family were sitting. They were smiling, but on the inside they were sweating. Their two children wanted to fight, but they couldn't cheer for one. If they cheered for Narumi, the gap between Naruto would go deeper and invoke Narumi's wrath. If they cheered for Naruto, they would cheer for the one who caused their daughter so much pain and Naruto wouldn't even like it. No, the best was to sit and observe. Narumi was silent. Most of her injuries had healed, but she still wore bandages on her chest. Next to the two stood Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi and Maito Guy. They were betting, with Kurenai betting on Narumi and Guy on Naruto. Asuma simply smoked. Naruko held her chest 'Onii-sama..' she thought.

 _ **Kage box**_

In the upper-middle part of the stadium, inside the Kage Box, three of the Five Kage were sitting : The Sandaime Hokage, the **Yondaime Kazekage** and the **Godaime Mizukage**. The Kazekage had auburn hair and black eyes. His mouth was hidden with a mask and he wore the Kazekage's robes. The Godaime Mizukage was a tall and slender woman, with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a long blue dress, with mesh armor underneath it. She also wore high-heeled sandals and shin guards. They were chatting about politics, then the door opened. First, came a tall, dark skinned man, with a very muscular build. He had short platinum blonde hair, combed back, with a moustache and a goatee. He wore a white Haori, with the Raikage hat. Ιt was left open, showing his chest and golden belt with a boar's head. On his arms he had gold vambraces, while he wore black trousers. Next to him was a man with short and spiky, dark coloured hair and a brown eye, the other hidden by an eyepatch. He wore the standard Kumogakure Jounin outfit. After him, came a short man, with a triangular beard, a moustache and a large red nose. He was bald, with only a ponytail going from the top of his head. He wore a green and yellow coat over the traditional Iwagakure outfit and had the Tsuchikage's hat. Behind him, stood a tall shinobi wearing the standard Iwagakure Jonin uniform. He had short dark grey hair and brown eyes. He also had a beard. It was the **Yondaime Raikage** , the **Sandaime Tsuchikage** and their bodyguards. The Kage's rose, bowing, getting bows in returns. Hiruzen smiled "Welcome Raikage, Tsuchikage. Thank you for attending." he said, getting a nod from Onoki and a grunt from A as they sat down. Mei then noticed a sixth seat "Excuse me Hokage- dono, who are we expect-" she was interrupted as the door opened. Hiruzen rose "Him." he said. Inside came two men. The first was a man with black hair in a ponytail and red eyes. He wore black bandages all over his body, leaving his face only visible and had a purple robe above that. He also held a Katana. The most noticeable though, was the man next to him. He was tall, with long grey hair, a beard and piercing purple eyes that gave off a feeling of power. His left cheek also had a cross-shaped scar. He wore a royal blue kimono, decorated with whirlpools, white hakama pants and a red obi. Tied in his obi is a Katana with a black handle, sheathed in a steel sheath. The sheath was decorated with an azure dragon. Hiruzen bowed "I would like to introduce **Uzumaki Kenshin** , the **S** **hodaime Namikage** and once the successor to the seat of **Uzukage**." he said, the rest of the room getting wide eyes. Kenshin simply nodded.

 _ **Stands**_

Three men and a woman sat in the line next to Minato and Kushina. The woman was a tall Kunoichi, with green hair and orange tips framing her two bangs and pupiless brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless, backless black top and short tight grey pants, along with an obi. She was Pakura, the legendary **Scorch** **Release** user. Next to her sat a young man with short blue hair and dark eyes. He had shark-like teeth and black glasses. He wore urban camo pants and a grey shirt with thin black stripes. On his back was an enormous sword covered by bandages, with only two hilts showing. He was Chojuro, wielder of the **Hiramekarei**. Next to him, sat a dark skinned man with platinum blonde hair and sunglasses. He wore the standard Kumogakure outfit with 8 tantos held on red sheaths. He was Killer B, the partner of the Raikage. Last was a tall man, with grey hair, along with a goatee and yellow eyes. He wore a light blue kimono with white waves on the sleeves and black hakama pants. He also had a Hitai-ate with a wave insignia. When Kushina saw him, she rose with widened eyes "I-It can't be! You're dead!" she said, with the man smirking and lighting a cigarette. Minato raised an eyebrow "Who is he?" he asked. The man smirked "It's been what, Uzu princess? 20-30 years?" he said "As for who I am, Hajime Saito." he said. Kushina gasped "Impossible! The **Wolf of Whirlpool** died at Uzushio!" she yelled, the rest of the group looking at him. Saito merely took a puff from his cigarette "Yet here I am. But me and your father aren't here for you." he scowled then looked at the arena with a smirk "We're here for him." he said, as Kushina thought 'Father?'

 _ **Arena**_

The Arena had cleared, only Genma and Narumi were standing. Suddenly, a black figure started rising from the ground. It wore a pitch-black cloak with a hood and a black wolf mask. Narumi recognised it immediately. The figure grabbed his cloak and took it off, the cloak disappearing in a puff of smoke. He wore black combat boots and black pants with flames licking the bottom. The pants made a balloon effect. He wore a sleeveless leather jacket, with metal plating and spikes on the shoulders. His muscular arms were bare, with his right bicep having the Konoha Anbu symbol. He had black fingerless gloves with metal plating above it. His black belt buckle had the Konoha Hitai-ate, next to it was the Raijin. The most noticeable though, was his black hair with gold tips. Narumi took a step back in surprise, with Genma nodding "Welcome, Uzumaki Naruto, **Konoha's Ookami no Shi.** "

 _ **Kage Box**_

The Kage's were widening their eyes. A turned to the Hokage "Is this true?" he yelled, Hiruzen nodding "Indeed. You are looking at the Ookami no Shi, Konoha's top assassin and predator." he said, Mei licking her lips at him. Kenshin smiled "Look at my grandson Shishio." he said, Shishio only nodding. Hiruzen smiled "Prepare for one heck of a fight."

 _ **Stands**_

Minato and Kushina were gawking, as the rest of the Shinobi had their eyes widened, with Gai yelling proudly. Kurenai turned at him "You knew!" she accused with Gai smiling "Of course! I trained young Naruto-kun in Taijutsu! Look at his flames of youth!" he yelled. The Genins were also gawking. Shikamaru inwardly thought 'Troublesome former blonde.'

 _ **Arena**_

Naruto was looking at Narumi, as she fell into a stance. He quickly raised his arms, a hail of Kunai coming her way. She jumped back, only to get a kick at her chin, as Naruto instantly appeared in front of her. She was sent flying, only to maneuver in mid air, seconds before Naruto kicked the ground, cracks forming. He blasted forward, sending an elbow strike towards her, only for her to narrowly dodge and Naruto hitting the Arena, the wall caving in. He took his hand out, dodged a punch from Narumi and sent a fist himself. Narumi blocked it, only to wince in pain. She used **Kawarimi** , the log splitting in half from a kick. She gained distance, taking out her Tachi and coating it in Wind Chakra, as Naruto took out the **Raijin.** She charged at him at high speeds, only to jump back, narrowly avoiding a swing from Naruto who had just appeared. A kenjutsu match ensued. Narumi tried to press forward, but found no openings in Naruto's overwhelming assault. She felt the force of each swing, the power behind each strike. She could see cracks forming on her sword, even with Wind Chakra. She yelled in pain, as rings of lightning electrocuted her when she blocked an upward swing. He kicked her to the air. She spinned and swinged her sword at him, a large blade of wind going towards him. He simply sliced it in half, then fired a beam of Lightning at her, forcing her to use **Kawarimi**. She raised her sword, only to yell in pain as a downward swing broke it in half and gave her a large gash on her shoulder. She jumped back, throwing the broken sword at him, only for Naruto to dodge it by stepping to the left. She growled, releasing 20 Kunai in the air. She went through hand seals " **Kunai Shadow Clone Technique**!" she yelled, the 20 Kunai becoming 20000 as Naruto stabbed his sword to the ground, a lightning barrier forming. He dispelled it, only to raise his sword in the air. Black clouds started appearing. Then, with a downward stab, a thunderbolt hit Narumi. He expected a **Kawarimi** or a barrier. Not a large surge of Chakra and an unseen force blasting him back and dispelling the meteor. He crashed on the wall, a crack forming on his mask. As he rose, he saw Narumi, chakra surrounding her. However, her eyes were now blue, with 4 rings. Narumi frowned "I didn't expect to use this so early. Nii-san, be proud to feel… the power of the **Rinnegan!** " she said, Naruto saying nothing.

 _ **Stands**_

The Jounin were gawking "She has the Rinnegan?" they said, with Minato nodding. Kurenai raised an eyebrow "What is that?" she asked. Kushina explained "The Rinnegan. The strongest of the Three Great Dojutsu and rumoured to be the Kekkei Genkai of the Rikudo Sennin. It is activated by some members of the Uzumaki clan and rarely from Uchiha and Senju members. It allows complete control over the elements, along with other abilities." she explained, to Kurenai's shock. Saito didn't say anything.

 _ **Kage Box**_

The Kages were also surprised. "She has the Rinnegan! You knew that Hiruzen?" asked Onoki, getting a no. Rasa raised an eyebrow "I wonder what the Wolf will do now." he said. Kenshin narrowed his eyes 'So my granddaughter has unlocked the Rinnegan. What will you do, Naruto?' he thought.

 _ **Arena**_

Narumi went through hand seals as two clones appeared and sent a torrent of flames at Naruto's way, one cloning making Earth bullets and the other a Wind hurricane. The three Jutsu combined into one, with Naruto dodging, getting hit partially in the process, but shrugging it off. She raised an arm at him, Naruto getting pulled towards her with a cry of " **Universal Pull!** ". The two clones went through hand seals. One sent a jet of water towards him, the other electrocuting it. The result was Naruto getting hit and an explosion occurring. Narumi's clones dispelled, as the real one sent him flying with a yell of " **Almighty Push**!", crashing him into a wall. Naruto rushed out of the wall, jumped into the air then swung his blade multiple times, lightning waves going towards Naruko's wave. Dust settled up, as the moment he touched the ground, he sent a downward slice that tore the earth open, the Arena wall cracking. However, a red flash appeared next to him. He turned, only for a blue orb of Chakra to crash into his face, with Narumi sending him flying with a " **Rasengan**!". Naruto crashed into the wall again, as Narumi panted "That was for Naruko." she said. However, a large wave of Chakra soared through the air. Narumi stepped back, as Naruto came from the rubble, laughing, as his mask sported large cracks. He kept laughing, the Chakra waves rising, until a large light appeared, as the Chakra went back. She looked at Naruto only to gasp. A black aura surrounded him, his eyes glowing gold from behind his mask "I liked this mask."said Naruto as he took it off, his eyes closed. He sealed it and opened his eyes. They were exactly like Narumi's, only gold with a slit pupil. He smirked, his fangs showing "Let's see how your Rinnegan does against mine." he said, causing her to gulp, taking out her Kodachi.

 _ **Kage Box**_

"Him too?" yelled A, with the rest of the room gawking. Hiruzen sweatdropped "I kinda knew he had that." he said, with Rasa turning to him "Are you sure it is even fair to have him participate? He is beyond even an Anbu Commander!" he said, with Onoki nodding. Mei licked her lips more, looking at him hungrily. Kenshin grinned "That's it my grandson!" he yelled.

 _ **Stands**_

The Jounins were gawking "Him too?" Asuma yelled, with Gai screaming Youth. Saito smirked 'What else do you have to show, Uzumaki?' he thought. Naruko' eyes were wide as saucers. Minato was surprised 'I can't believe it. You have the Rinnegan…' he thought. Kushina held her chest 'Sochi-kun…' she thought.

 _ **Arena**_

Narumi raised her arm as Naruto did the same " **Almighty Push**!" they both said. The two waves cancel each other, however, Naruto yelled again " **Almighty Push**!" sending Narumi to a wall. She rose "Impossible!" she yelled with wide eyes. Naruto smirked " **Universal Pull**!" he said bringing her close "You need 8 seconds to reuse **The Almighty Push**. I need none. You haven't practiced with it enough have you?" he said with a smirk "Well, allow me to show you **the power of the Rinnegan**!" he roared. To Narumi's amazement, Naruto's left arm turned into what appeared to be a piston. He released Narumi, only to hit her with the piston, sending her flying. The piston turned into an arm cannon, which send a beam of black Chakra towards her. She narrowly dodged it, the ground disintegrating. Naruto then fired numerous rockets at her, forcing her to dodge. One, however, hit her and cracked her armor. She scowled in pain. Naruto smiled and turned his arm to normal, only to slam both palms into the ground " **Summoning Technique**!" he yelled, as two enormous birds with Rinnegan eyes charged at her. She raised her arms " **Almighty Push**!" she yelled, using a large amount of Chakra and destroying them instantly. She panted, Naruto making a come here motion. She growled, forming a **Rasengan**. She added Wind Chakra in it, as it turned into an enormous Shuriken, a screeching sound forming. Naruto smirked "Oh, so you can use that." he said. Narumi smirked " **Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken!** " she yelled, rushing at him. He raised his palms as she thrusted it forward, expecting him to use **Almighty Push**. To her horror, a barrier stopped it, the **Wind Rasengan** getting absorbed. He grabbed her arms and kneed her stomach, blood flowing from her mouth. He then pressed his palm on her head, sending Chakra at her head. She yelled in pain, as he let go and roundhouse kicked her away. She growled, throwing her Kodachi at him, all Natures coursing through it. He raised an arm as a large head with Rinnegan eyes swallowed it. He then spat it out, forcing her to dodge as it destroyed the trees. The head disappeared "You have yet to touch the surface of the Rinnegan. How disappointing." he said. Narumi got pissed "I won't lose!" she said, releasing all of her Chakra chains to him. He disappeared, only to appear on top of the wall "And what will you do? Most of the Kunai got destroyed in the battle. Your swords are gone, and you spent most of your Chakra." he said. She growled, sending her chains at him. He simply jumped down, the chains striking at his spot. He appeared in front of her and they clashed in a Taijutsu match, lasting only 10 seconds. She sent her leg at him, only to catch it. He kicked her other leg, then spinned her around and sent her upwards. As she was coming down, he grabbed her midair and slammed her to the ground. He jumped back a few feet, as she roared, making a rasengan. She sent a Kunai at him, Naruto standing still. The Kunai narrowly passed him, only for Narumi to appear above him in a red flash, the Rasengan inches from his face. However, to the shock of everyone, Naruto disappeared in a black flash, only to appear above her, two Black Rasengan on each of his hands " **Rasengan Barrage!** " he yelled, planting both on her back, drilling her to the ground as she screamed in pain. An explosion occurred. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto stood victorious over Narumi. He frowned "If you had the Kyuubi and mastered the Rinnegan, this fight would be entertaining." he said, then sighed, leaving the arena, as the medics picked Narumi up.

 _ **Stands**_

Minato and Kushina were up, looking in shock at the ending of the fight. Naruko was gaping. 'He used a Hiraishin without a Seal…' Minato thought. 'He mastered the Rinnegan…' Kushina thought. 'Onii-sama, Onee-chan…' thought Naruko. Asuma dropped his cigarette as Gai had tears in his eyes from the 'Youthful' battle. The Genins were all gaping at the battle. Soon, the crowd erupted in cheers.

 _ **Kage Box**_

The Kage's were also clapping, the fight too amazing not to. Kenshin smirked, clapping as well 'Well done, my grandson…' he thought. Shishio looked at Kenshin, then at Naruto 'He is of your blood after all, **Battousai** ….' he thought. Hiruzen smiled 'I am so proud of you Naruto-kun. Even if your future is dark, your flame is too hot to disappear.' he thought.

 _ **Genin Waiting Room**_

Naruto appeared inside the Waiting Room, observing the reactions of the rest of the contenders. Shikamaru was muttering "Troublesome former blonde.", Kurotsuchi and Samui were alarmed, Gaara and Yugito nodded towards him, though the latter with a scowl, Orihime was blushing at him, Rias winked at him and Sasuke nodded, though his eyes looked angry. Naruto merely leaned on a wall, as the proctor called the next match. He closed his eyes, counting inwardly. Suddenly, feathers started falling, as explosions rocked Konoha. He opened his eyes, looking at the Kage Box as it exploded and the Kage jumped to the roof. He smirked as Sound Ninja started invading, taking out the Raijin, the blade pulsing with excitement, as his eyes turned to the Rinnegan "Time to complete the preparations. And spill some blood!" he said, howling.

 **Done! Man, I love this chapter! Hope you guys loved it too! Sorry to anyone who wanted to see the rest of the fights, but no. In case you didn't notice, Orochimaru didn't play as the Fourth Kazekage, Rasa is the real one. And I hope you liked the twist with Naruto's grandfather. Next chapter will be the invasion. I don't know if I will make it one or two. Also, this story is soon coming to an end. Don't worry, there are like 7-10 more chapters. After that, I will focus on other stories and ideas. There will be a sequel, no doubt about that. But I want to get some more experience as an author first. I want to make the sequel better than the first by a large difference. With that said, a lemon will come in 2-3 chapters, since it was requested. Now, any questions feel free to send them. Flames are ignored. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	14. Chapter 13: Invasion

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to Chapter 13 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features the invasion and the battle of the Kage. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 13: Invasion**

 _ **Roof**_

Up on the roof, the 5 Kage and their bodyguards were standing face to face with Orochimaru. Suddenly, in a yellow flash appeared Minato and Kushina. Orochimaru smirked, raising his arms "Good. Everyone is here. Though I did not expect the legendary Battousai to be alive, or to be here. Neither did I expect Shishio, the Sword of Fire. But it doesn't matter. I got what I need to deal with all of you." he said, as he nodded at five Shinobi behind him. The four of them went to the four corners of the roof, slamming their hands together " **Four Violet Flames Formation!** " they yelled, a large purple barrier surrounding the group. Orochimaru then slammed his hands on the ground " **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**!" he yelled. Suddenly, a number of coffins came out. From the first came a man with long black hair, dark eyes and wearing a black suit, with Red Samurai armor. He was the **Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju.** The next man had white shaggy hair, red eyes and three red markings on his face. He wore a happuri with the Konoha symbol, a black bodysuit and blue Samurai armor. He was the **Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju**. From the third coffin came a man with long silver hair, dark eyes, wearing the traditional Konoha uniform. He was **Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's White Fang**. Four coffins opened together, showing four members of the **Twelve Ninja Guardians**. The first was a woman with black hair and yellow eyes, the second a man with brown hair and black eyes, the third a man with short light brown hair and the fourth a man with black eyes and brown hair. The fourth was a man with spiky, light brown hair and jade green eyes, wearing the Iwagakure Jounin outfit. He was **Gari of the Explosion Release**. The final coffin revealed a man with long blonde hair, with eyes having light irises and dark sclera. He wore a respirator on his face and wore the standard Amegakure outfit, with his flak jacket having swirls. He was **Hanzo the Salamander**." Orochimaru smirked "What? You thought I would come unprepared?" he asked, with the Kage's scowling. Hiruzen turned to Minato and Kushina "You two handle the Shodaime and Nidaime. I will deal with Orochimaru." he said, taking out his robes to reveal his battle armor "The Kage bodyguards, you two take the Four Ninja Guardians. Lord Shishio, take out Orochimaru's guard." He said with authority, as the men and woman simply nodded. A curled his hands into fists, as Lightning surrounded him "I shall take the White Fang." he said. Onoki sighed, floating into the air "I will handle Gari." he said. Kenshin took out his sword, Mei flared her chakra and gold Dust surrounded Rasa "We will handle Hanzo." Kenshin said. Orochimaru thrusted his hand forward, the Reincarnated Shinobi rushing "Let the battle begin!" he yelled.

 _ **Konoha**_

The village was in a frenzy as the Oto Shinobi invaded, along with what appeared to be an army of different Rogue-nin, Ronin and Bandits. They all charged, destroying and killing. The walls were being sieged by large snake summons, but were held off by Jiraiya. The important buildings were being guarded by Anbu, as Jounin were battling and Chunin were instructing the Genins on what to do. The civilians and Academy students where in the Monument Bunker, with Academy Chunin guarding them. The Hokage Tower and the orphanage was held by Root Shinobi.

The stadium and it's surrounding area were in complete chaos. The Konoha Jounin and the Kage bodyguards were fighting with all the Ninja who had infiltrated. Kakashi was using two Kunai, cutting down enemies, Kurenai stunned them with Genjutsu for Asuma to finish them with his Chakra Blades and Gai used his terrifying Taijutsu. Killer B used his unorthodox fighting style of eight sword to cleave through waves of enemies, with Saito killing anyone passing his onslaught. Pakura was commanding three orbs of white flames to mummify enemy Shinobi, while Chojuro used the Hiramekarei in the form of two swords to cut through any Ronin. Outside, stood Zabuza, Haku, the Demon Brothers and some other Shinobi, stopping any enemy from going either to the Arena, or the road towards the Academy. Zabuza was grinning madly, swinging his Kubikiribocho to any enemy he could find, Haku freezing them for the Demon Brothers to cut them in half and the rest using team attacks to finish them off.

The Genins were to the Hospital, two blocks away from the stadium and to the Library opposite of it. They were guarding them, Yugito sending fire, Gaara crushing them with sand, Shikamaru using his Shadows, Sasuke fought with his Sharingan, Rias used her special red Chakra and Inoue her Special Ability. Samui and Kurotsuchi were standing in the middle of the street, guarding each other's back, as Samui used her blade and Kurotsuchi fists made of Earth.

Naruto was having the time of his life. He was running from one place to another, swinging his Raijin, blood spurting out. His eyes were glowing, his fangs showing, as his speed kept rising, along with his power. He saw Kabuto, then smirked appearing in front of him and cutting his arm off. Kabuto screamed in pain, jumping back. Naruto swung his sword, a lightning wave slicing through him, only to reveal a log. He ducked, as Kabuto swung his Chakra scalpel at him, then disappeared only to reappear behind him, stabbing his gut. He took it out, Kabuto spitting out blood, only for him to duck and use Kawarimi, narrowly avoiding getting beheaded. He reappeared, sending snakes at him, only for Naruto to cut them in half and surrounding him with lightning rings. Kabuto yelled in pain, getting electrocuted, his healing getting halted. He used Shunshin to disappear, only for Naruto to appear in front of him. He kneed his stomach, then used his other knee at his chin, only to use his leg for a high kick. Kabuto soared through the air, only for Naruto to appear above him in a black flash and slicing him in half. He then aimed his hand at him, turning it into a metal cannon, sending a black beam that disintegrated him. As he came down, he spat the ground. He turned, noticing the purple barrier and smirked, disappearing.

 _ **Minato vs Nidaime**_

Minato held his Kunai, facing the Nidaime. They were engaging in a fast-paced Taijutsu match. Minato ducked under a punch, only to miss a swift kick as Tobirama jumped. He went for a high- kick only for Tobirama to disappear and try to stab him, which Minato dodged. This kept going for quite a while, neither side getting an advantage 'Damn. He is strong. His speed and reflexes equal mine and our Taijutsu skills are equal. Ninjutsu will win this match.' he thought, disappearing in time to avoid a punch. He reappeared a few feet back, then jumped back, throwing Kunai " **Kunai Shadow Clone Technique**!" he said, the Kunai becoming hundreds. Tobirama let them hit him, piercing him through but healing instantly. He did hand seals, sending a tidal Wave at Minato. He cursed, disappearing in a yellow flash. Tobirama did hand seals, the tidal wave transforming into a **Water Sphere** the size of a house, sending it at Minato. Minato took out his Kunai, as the air was covered in **Summoning Markings.** The orb was swallowed, only for a Water blast to hit Tobirama the moment Minato pointed the Kunai at him. 'Now's my chance!' he thought, disappearing in a yellow flash, appearing before Tobirama and sending an **Oodama Rasengan** in his gut. An explosion rocked the area, as Minato jumped back. However, to his shock, Tobirama was still alive. Half of his face was left, the rest of his body regenerating. Minato noticed the sealing tag, then rushed at him. Tobirama, now only missing his legs and part of his torso, sent a jet of water at him, only for Minato to jump above it, sending a **Rasengan** at his head. The tag disintegrating, as Tobirama disappeared. Minato fell to the ground, panting.

 _ **Kushina vs Shodaime**_

Kushina was currently in a Taijutsu match with Hashirama inside a forest he made, neither halting. She was using her Katana coated in Wind Chakra, while Hashirama had his fists surrounded by wood. She threw a downward swing only for Hashirama to catch it and kick her back, breaking the sword. She growled, her Chakra flaring "That is my family's sword you zombie!" she yelled, sending a punch that broke the wood in his hands. They battled like this for a while, only now using Jutsu. Kushina sent a stream of pressurized water, only for a **Wood Wall** to rise, blocking it. The wall turned into roots, going her way. She jumped above, swinging her arm as a blade of Wind was going his way, which he dodged. Hashirama raised his arm, a wooden spear forming from his arm and blasting her way. She spat out an orb of water, slowing it down and cracking it, then sent a **Wind bullet** that split it in half, rushing at Hashirama. He dodged, only to get his arm cut off as Kushina appeared in front of him, cutting his arm with a **Wind blade** forming from her arm. She kept swinging at him, cutting him in different places, only for him to keep regenerating. Hashirama sent a **Wood Spear** from the ground, as she dodged it, only to get sliced in her ribs. She winced, kicking him back and releasing her **Chakra Chains** 'This has gone… long enough!' she thought, her eyes glowing with power. Hashirama got stabbed in different places, as he was pulled towards her. She slapped her palm all over him, Seals appearing on his body. She then kicked him away, then did the Ram seal. The seals glowed, as the body was disintegrating. She noticed the tag, sending a tiny water orb at high speeds, destroying it. She panted as Hashirama disappeared with a smile.

 _ **A vs Sakumo**_

A was currently fighting Sakumo, having the advantage in a Taijutsu match. He was faster than him, getting many hits with his Lightning limbs, doing no damage though, as Sakumo kept regenerating. A grabbed Sakumo, throwing him into the air, then appeared and slammed him into the ground, yelling " **Liger Bomb!** " as a lightning explosion rocked the ground. A growled as Sakumo rose, his destroyed body getting repaired. Sakumo rose and rushed at him, sending a punch coated in Lightning Chakra, only for A to shrug it off, his Lightning Armor protecting him. He punched Sakumo away, only for him to flip in mid-air and send an enormous fireball at the Raikage's way, which he dodged instantly. A then jumped at him, sending a kick his way, to which Sakumo dodged and attempted to slice him with a Sword made of Chakra. A crossed his arms, the blade barely hitting him, then with a power boost, pushed it back and crashed both of his fists in Sakumo's chest. Sakumo flew back only to **Shunshin** next to A and spit a torrent of flames at his chest, which he protected with his arms. Once the jutsu ended, A scowled, as the flames were hot enough to injure him. He disappeared as Sakumo sent an **Earth Pillar** his way, only to reappear above it, charging at him. Sakumo then sent an **Earth Dragon** , which A destroyed with a single punch. He rushed, rearing his arm back, then slamming it at Sakumo's neck " **Lightning Release: Lariat**!" he yelled. Sakumo's chest was blown off, as A grabbed his head " **Iron Claw!** " he yelled, sending a pulse of Lightning Chakra and slamming it to the ground. He raised his fist, to reveal a burning tag. He closed it tightly, as his cloak vanished.

 _ **Onoki vs Gari**_

Onoki and Gari were fighting using their respective Chakra affinities, rocks appearing and exploding every moment. Onoki dodged a punch from Gari, jumping back and forming a dozen **Earth Golems**. Gari attacked them with multiple yells of " **Explosion Release: Landmine Fist!** " destroying them instantly. Onoki sent a shower of sharp rocks at him, only for him to use " **Explosion Release: Exploding Palm**!" destroying each rock with a small blast. Onoki sent an **Earth Dragon** his way, with Gari destroying it. Gari, however, was forced to dodge a stream of fire, followed by a wind tornado. He then approached him, battling him with a giant fist, to which Gari destroyed, blasting Onoki, to reveal an **Earth Clone**. The battle was going on for a while, with Onoki eluding Gari using golems and clones, while gaining distance with Long Range attacks. Soon, sweat had formed on Onoki's face 'Alright. That's enough. I know what needs to be done.' he thought. He made a clone and went through hand seals " **Wind Release: Pressure Damage!** " " **Lightning Release: False Darkness**!". A cyclone of Lightning trapped Gari and exploded, damaging his body. Onoki sent his clone at Gari, which was destroyed in a second, but it was all Onoki needed. " **Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld**!" he yelled, slamming his arms into the ground. Mud surrounded Gari's legs, making it impossible to move and draining his Chakra. Gari looked up, only to see a white cube between Onoki's palms. Onoki propelled the cube to Gari, the cube expanding in size and trapping Gari within it " **Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World**!" he yelled, the cube exploding. When the smoke vanished, nothing was left. Onoki fell to the ground, holding his back in pain.

 _ **Kenshin, Mei and Rasa vs Hanzo**_

The three Kage were currently fighting Hanzo. Despite the advantage in numbers, the Amekage held his own well, a testament of beating the three Sannin. He was currently battling Kenshin with his Kusarigama, as Kenshin fought with his blade, coated in Chakra. He was supported by Rasa, who was distracting Hanzo with his Gold Dust, providing openings for Mei to throw her affinities at him. Their teamwork was flawless, but Hanzo was simply too skilled to gain an advantage over. Kenshin ducked under a swing from the Kusarigama, jumping forward, holding his blade, one hand at the hilt, the other lightly touching the blade itself " **Dragon Soaring Flash**!" he yelled, the blade cutting through Hanzo's chin, only to regenerate. Sara punched Hanzo with a wave of Gold Dust, sending him into the air, as Mei sent out a lava ball at him. However, Hanzo appeared a few feet away and sent a stream of flames, which were stopped from a wall of Gold Dust. From behind it came Mei and Kenshin, both of which spat out two water Dragons, both hitting him. His sides were gone and regenerating. Sora narrowed his eyes at his opened ribs "How did Hanzo earn his title?" he asked. Mei frowned, turning to Hanzo "He had a… poisonous sack implanted in him." she realised, with Kenshin rushing at him "Rasa, trap his legs!" He yelled, with Rasa nodding "On it!" he said, tying Hanzo's legs with Gold Dust. Mei formed a water orb near Hanzo, which Kenshin jumped to and propelled himself towards him from above. He took his sword out " **Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster**!" he yelled, stabbing his blade at Hanzo's ribs, right where the sack was. Hanzo soon froze, with Kenshin taking out his blade "Now!" he yelled. With a tug, Rasa crushed Hanzo's legs, as Mei spat out her acidic mist " **Boil Release: Skilled Mist**!" she yelled. The mist surrounded Hanzo, its corrosive strength to the fullest, destroying Hanzo's body in seconds. Then, Rasa surrounded the mist in a Gold Dust dome, as Kenshin placed a seal on it. The seal glowed, an explosion rocking the roof, as the dome of Gold Dust disintegrated. All three Shinobi were panting, having battled a formidable opponent, even if he wasn't in control, or as powerful as he once was.

 _ **Shishio vs Kimimaro**_

Shishio looked at his opponent, having his sword out. Kimimaro was a man with pale skin, shoulder length white hair and green eyes. He had two red dots on his head. He wore black pants and a loose fitting, zip up shirt, it's colour a light lavender. Kimimaro was holding two bones in his hands. Shishio smirked "Try to entertain me." he said, with Kimimaro disappearing and attempting to slice him in half. Shishio, however, blocked with his blade. He reared the sword back, grinding against the bones, as the blade was surrounded by fire, to Kimimaro's shock. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding getting stabbed, as his chest sported a black mark, courtesy of the flame. Kimimaro rushed at him again, using the same technique, only for Shishio to block it, then slice his torso, as the wound was instantly cauterized. He jumped back and activated his Curse Seal, his skin darkening. He took out his spine, sending it at Shishio, holding him tightly, then with a large push of Chakra, he formed a large bone drill. He drew Shishio close, attempting to stab him. Shishio, however, sent his palm at the top of the drill, pushing along the surface and forming an explosion. Kimimaro looked at Shishio, only to find him gone and his bone drill damaged. However, he gasped as a fist hit his gut, the same fist grabbing his shoulder. Shishio then sliced his arm with his sword, another explosion occurring. Once the smoke was gone, so was Kimimaro's shoulder, his arm falling off. Kimimaro roared in pain, sending bone bullets from his fingers, which Shishio dodged. He sheathed his sword and rushed at him, unsheathing it quickly, the sword catching fire. With a swift attack, he killed Kimimaro, as his head fell to the ground the moment Shishio sheathed his sword "That was a good warm up." he said, going towards Kenshin.

 _ **Guards vs Guardians**_

The Guardians and the Kage Guards were in a heated match. The battle was mostly Taijutsu, with coordinated attacks and combined Jutsu techniques. Eventually, they defeated them through a series of coordinated assaults. First, Kitsuchi trapped each Guardian from below the waist with earth. Then, Dodai surrounded them with rubber, further constricting them leaving only the heads open. Ao then sealed the four Guardians as Baki destroyed their heads with a **Wind Sword** attack.

 _ **Roof Corner**_

Sarutobi and Orochimaru were currently in a heated match, Orochimaru using the **Kusanagi** while Hiruzen used Enma in his **Adamantine Staff** form. Burns from Jutsu and numerous Ninja tools were scattered around them, their battle going on for a long time. Orochimaru was very pissed. He jumped back "Impossible! You are an old man! A weak old man! Yet you fight like you were 10 years younger! **How?** " he roared, with Sarutobi smirking. He stood still, the staff pointed at Orochimaru "I am not as strong as I was in my prime, but I am strong enough to defeat you! And the answer is simple: training!" he said,disappearing, only to appear above Orochimaru, swinging the staff down, which Orochimaru blocked with the Kusanagi. At that moment, Enma had taken enough and vanished. Hiruzen quickly kneed Orochimaru's face, twisted his sword-wielding arm, the Kusanagi falling, then rolled him over his shoulder. He kicked the sword away and dodged a mad punch from Orochimaru, only to get a knee at his stomach. Orochimaru kicked him away and rushed at him with a Kunai. Hiruzen used **Shunshin** , only to send a wave of fire at Orochimaru, to which he countered with a stream of mud. Hiruzen then disarmed him with a Shuriken and punched him hard enough to send him flying. Orochimaru growled, grabbing Kusanagi, only to dodge two swings, one from Kenshin and one from Shishio. He got hit by A and was sent flying, only to get hit by a wave of Gold Dust. He rose and used Kawarimi to avoid a wave of Fire from Mei and disappeared before Onoki could punch him with a rock fist. He then got stabbed by Kushina in the shoulder,only to get a **Rasengan** in his gut from Minato, sending him flying. He spat out a new Orochimaru in mid-air, the new one however was panting. He turned around, noticing all the Reanimated Shinobi and Kimimaro dead. The Guardians were also getting destroyed by the Kage Bodyguards. He was gonna escape, only to gasp as the Barrier top broke, a thunderbolt crashing down. He dodged it narrowly, only to scream as he got the Raijin in his gut. With a quick motion, Naruto took the sword out, cut Orochimaru's arm, then stabbed him again, grabbing the Kusanagi. He sealed it and placed his arm on Orochimaru's head "Any last requests?" he said with Orochimaru spitting a " **GO TO HELL**!" angrily. Naruto smirked "I fully intend to. Heaven comes after Hell." he said, taking Orochimaru's soul. He then cut the body to pieces with the Raijin and incinerated all but the head with a lightning beam. He turned to Hiruzen "Hokage-sama, there are still enemies. I suggest dealing with them. Cause soon, something bigger will come" he said cryptically, disappearing,

 _ **Stadium**_

The stadium was ruined. The walls were gone, so were half of the stands. But the defenders had pushed back the attackers. In the Arena stood Killer B, dealing with two last enemies. He stabbed one, dodged a fist, then crushed his neck. However, he jumped back as a figure crashed to his previous spot. The figure rose, revealing Naruto. Naruto flared his power, his black Chakra felt in the entire Konoha "Hello, Killer B. Do me a favor and get the **Hachibi** out here." he said, his eyes glowing "Me and him have unfinished business…" he grinned, showing his fangs.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this action-packed Chapter! Next chapter is gonna be a blast and I fully intend to make it the longest one yet. Now, any questions regarding the Kage, abilities or why I did something in a moment when I should've done something else, as long as they aren't packed with curses from here to the moon, I will answer. Sorry if the fight with the Guardians was short, I merely added it so as to keep the Guards busy. Having them help the Kage would be more of dead weight, while keeping them outside would be too boring. Sakumo, I had him fight using predictions of my own on how he would fight. As for the end, you can understand what will happen next. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Lord of the Nine

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to Chapter 14 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features the end of the Invasion and the biggest part of the story yet. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 14: The Lord of the Nine**

 _ **Stadium**_

Killer B had faced many opponents in his life. Alone, with his brother, with a team, you name it. He survived in a battle against the Kiiroi Senko, when he was only a teenager. Now, a grown man, he is capable of taking on S-Ranked Ninjas, thanks to the cooperation and perfect control of his Bijuu. But facing him now was a guy that made even him sweat. Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Ookami no Shi. A man whose assassination and combat skills are unparalleled. He was famous for taking down 10 Low S-Rank Ninjas by himself. It wasn't mind-blowing for him when he first heard it, but it was 2 years ago. And if this kid is taking part in the Exams, the biggest possibility is that he was at least 10 years old when he did it. A 12 year old capable of destroying S-Rank Ninja. This would be a tough fight.

' **Be careful Bee. He is ominously strong**.' the Hachibi said, with B nodding. He wanted his container to take this seriously. But when Naruto goes and say he took Yugito's Bijuu, he gave B the perfect chance to act like an idiot. B fell into a rap stance "Yo you're the one who took Yugi's kitten! Prepare yourself for your about to be smitten!" he horribly rapped, getting a sweatdrop from Naruto 'I have to fight this guy?' he thought, then shrugged, taking out his Raijin as B took out his swords and held 7 of them instantaneously, holding two in the hinge point of his right and left arm, another between his shoulder blade and neck, one in his mouth, one under his left armpit, one below the right knee and one between his right thigh and stomach. He charged them all with Lightning Chakra.

Naruto rushed at him, only to stop in his tracks as Killer B started spinning like a buzzsaw. Even with his Raijin, superior speed and strength, Naruto couldn't land a single hit as Killer B danced around, almost hitting him quite a few times. 'What the hell? This style… I can't predict his moves…' he thought, jumping back. He summoned 4 birds and sent them to 4 different angles. He jumped back, took out the Raijin and the Kusanagi "Let's try again." he said, rushing at him. Naruto used his twin swords, along with the joint vision of the Rinnegan to try and find patterns. He had little luck, but he was doing better, blocking more and more strikes, getting more chances to hit. He dodged three blades at his arms, kicked the ground below him only for B to jump and spin attack him like a hedgehog. He dodged, blocked 4 blade attacks, then swinged both of his swords at his neck. B went below them sending 5 blades at Naruto's stomach. 'Now!' he thought, disappearing in a black flash and appearing behind Killer B, stabbing both of his blades through him, only to pierce a log. He turned to see Killer B collecting his blades and noticed a gash on his ribs. He smirked, causing Killer B to turn at him "What are you laughing at, you Anbu vet? Look down and see your… jacket." B said, albeit even more horribly. Naruto shook his head, only to notice 5 holes where his stomach is. He turned at Killer B and growled "Die!" he said, releasing a torrent of white flames at him. B jumped above them, sending all 7 swords at him, however, Naruto had enough. " **Almighty Push**!" he said, the blades bouncing back, then he sealed Kusanagi and turned his arm into a cannon, sending his black Chakra beam, disintegrating the swords, then aimed it at Killer B. B dodged it, taking out his last sword. He charged at Naruto, Naruto doing the same with the Raijin. They fought, sparks flying everywhere but it was clear Naruto held the advantage. He got quite a few swings inside, opening scars in B's arms and legs. Naruto dodged a swing, only to slice B's arm "Not so tough without all the blades are we?" he said, crossing his blade with B's neither side getting an advantage. B pushed harder "Fool you can't beat me! Cause I float like a butterfly and I sting like a bee!" he said, only to wince in pain as Naruto had turned his other arm into a spear and pierced B's ribs "Enough with the rap!" roared Naruto. B chopped the spear, breaking it in half and elbowed Naruto's face, sending him flying. Naruto spinned in mid-air, stopping in his tracks. He charged B, only to dodge a… pencil...coated in lightning Chakra? He turned to B "Really?" he asked, causing B to shrug. Naruto shook his head, sending all 4 birds at B, only for him to easily destroy them. He turned only to see Naruto pointing his palm at him, on orb of Black Chakra surrounding it " **Chakra Eruption**!" he yelled, sending the orb at him. An explosion of light occurred. However, Naruto knew it wasn't over, as he felt the chakra of the Hachibi.

 _ **Stands**_

Up in the stands, the Jounin and the Kage's bodyguards were looking at the fight. They were wondering why Naruto was fighting Killer B. Maybe he thought Kumogakure was responsible for the attack. Maybe he felt offended by Killer B. They didn't know why he fought. What they did know was that this was a fight to the death, neither side giving in. Kakashi felt the Hachibi's chakra and turned to the rest "We should get out of here. I would like the Kage's bodyguards to inform their Kage, I will personally inform the Hokage. Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, form a perimeter and forbid anyone besides the Kage entering the Arena." he said, getting nods. They disappeared to do as asked, only Saito remaining. He took a puff of smoke, then dropped his cigar "Don't die kid." he said, vanishing.

 _ **Arena**_

Once the light cleared, Killer B stood in his Version 2 form, his hands crossed. He was surrounded by dark red, almost black Chakra and resembled a demonic bull with 8 tails. Naruto smirked 'I want to see how he goes. I don't want to fight him in his mindscape.' he thought, surrounding himself in a thick black aura. He charged Killer B, only to have to dodge a giant bull's spine. " **Time to die Fool ya Fool!** " said B, his voice distorted. Naruto took out the Kusanagi "Not just yet!" he said, blocking the spine with the Raijin and stabbed Killer B with the Kusanagi, only for nothing to happen. B roared, sending a Chakra blast that hit Naruto point blank. Naruto skidded to the ground, sealing both blades. He looked down, his jacket torn off, his muscular torso wide open. He then gasped as Killer B appeared before him " **Lightning Release: Lariat!** " he said, slamming him into a wall. Naruto growled, grabbing B's neck " **Chakra Flare!** " he yelled, a large beam of light surrounding B. Naruto disappeared in a black flash, his chest red and smoking, healing itself. Killer B came out of the light, jumping into the air, a **Tailed Beast Bomb** in his mouth. He blasted it towards Naruto, with him frowning 'That is dangerous.' he thought, planting his feet at the ground, his hands aiming at the accelerating orb. A black light formed on his hands " **Chakra Torrent**!" he said, a large blast of Chakra leaving him and colliding with the Tailed Beast Ball, an explosion happening. He then dashed upwards as B dashed downwards, B's arm coated in grey energy, as Naruto's arm had a **Black Rasengan**. The two techniques clashed, both sides battling for dominance. Naruto, however, had a trick up his sleeve, forming a second **Rasengan** and drilling it at B's chest. B dispelled his Jutsu, Naruto driving the now unstable **Rasengan** forward and with a pulse of Chakra, had it explode in B's face. He disappeared in a black flash, reappearing to the ground. He saw Killer B falling into the ground, turned his arm into metal with holes, missiles firing off from those holes in B's vicinity. Explosions rocked the ground, until an enormous amount of Chakra was released. Naruto smirked, his hand turning back to normal. He looked up, seeing an enormous purple ushi-oni, one horn cut off, with 8 octopus tails. The bull roared, shockwaves forming and roared at Naruto " **Enough!** " he yelled, then spoke normally " **I am here, Uzumaki Naruto**." he said, with Naruto crossing his arms "About time, Gyuki." he said.

Naruto was locked in a staring contest with Gyuki, neither side halting. Finally, Gyuki spoke " **Why?** " he asked. Naruto acted like he didn't know "Why what?" he said, causing Gyuki to growl " **Don't play dumb with me! Why do you do this? Why are you after the Bijuu? Are you a member of the Akatsuki?** " he said, Naruto raising an eyebrow "Akatsuki?" he asked, causing Gyuki to sigh " **Alright. I will explain.** " he said, shifting his form lightly. " **The Akatsuki is an organization composed of S-Ranked Ninja. Their goal is to capture all of the Jinchuriki and extract their Bijuu.** " he explained, Naruto waiting for him to continue. " **They are 10, though now they appear to be 9, since Orochimaru was once a part of this organization but defected. I know this much through my Jinchuuriki.** " he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Even if they manage to extract the Bijuu where would they keep it? No matter, I bet they will be really pissed after this." he said "Perhaps I will visit them. For them to be considered capable of tanking Jinchuuriki, some having full control of their Tailed Beasts, like Han, Roshi and B, they might be an amusing challenge." he said, causing Gyuki to look at him "I **answered your question. You answer mine. Why are you doing this? Who are you?** " he asked, causing Naruto to wiggle his finger "Now those are two questions. I am willing to answer the first one, if you can solve the riddle to the second one. I will give you a hint. I am the one who was once One but was split into Nine. I am the ruler of those Nine. I am the one who makes the up and down tremble in fear and awe. Who am I?" He asked with a smirk. Gyuki stayed silent, until he muttered a " **No…** " which soon turned into a yell " **NO!** " he roared, going down to Naruto's level " **No! You can't be! The Shinju is dead**!" he roared, with Naruto smirking "Have you forgotten the prophecy?" he asked, causing the Gyuki to growl " **It was never proven true…** " he muttered, then winced as a large pressure fell on him, courtesy of Naruto "You know it's true! A dying God's prophecy, let alone the one made by the God of Will's dying breath, is the most real prophecy that can be made. It's coming is unavoidable, it's meaning is unalterable, it's result is unchangeable! I am the Lord of the Nine! And I, give you, Gyuki, a choice regarding your life." he said seriously, causing Gyuki to stay silent. "This is the choice I give you. Swear loyalty to me, give me your power willingly and your Jinchuriki won't be harmed, will live like he wants to and you will be fine as well." he continued, causing Gyuki to narrow its eyes " **And if I refuse?** " he said, Naruto narrowing his own eyes "Pain." he spat out, Gyuki nodding "I see." he said, his tails approaching his mouth " **I am willing to succumb, only if you prove your power!** " he opened his mouth, gathering Chakra.

" **Prove to me you're worthy of my Chakra, UZUMAKI NARUTO!** " he yelled, forming an enormous **Tailed Beast Bomb**. The orb of Chakra started to compress, until it was only a tiny orb, which Gyuki swallowed. Suddenly, his body expanded, veins appearing, as smoke rose from his mouth. Naruto nodded "So be it." he said. He created 5 clones, forming a square around him, each clone's distance a meter away, with one Clone inside the square with Naruto. Naruto' clones formed a **Rasengan**. The middle Naruto added Wind Chakra, forming a Wind Shuriken " **Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken** ". The rear clone to his right added Water Chakra, making the sphere transform into a hollow circle of rotating water " **Water Release: Spiralling Chakram.** ". The rear clone to his left added Lightning Chakra, forming a pointed tip of Lightning " **Lightning Release: Spiralling Kunai**!". The forward clone to his right added Fire Chakra, forming an Arrow of Fire " **Fire Release: Spiralling Arrow**!". The last clone added Earth Chakra, forming a spear of Earth with rotating pebbles " **Earth Release:Spiralling Spear!** ". The real Naruto formed a hand seal, uniting the Jutsu. The spear flew into the air, its tip facing Gyuki. The Chakram and Shuriken went from the bottom to the back of the tip through their hollow middle. The Kunai united with the spear tip and the Arrow was placed above those, lighting them on fire. Naruto pointed at Gyuki, who had just finished charging his attack, sending out an enormous beam of Chakra " **Eight Tailed Menacing Ball!** " he roared. Naruto smirked " **Forbidden Technique: Elemental Rasengan Bolt!** " he said, the combined Jutsu rushing at the beam. The techniques collided, battling for dominance for a few seconds, however something happened that not even Gyuki expected. The Chakram and the Shuriken, exploded, releasing Wind and Water Chakra that surrounded the tip, while the spear's handle was blown to bits. The explosion gave enough force, that the tip fired off like a rocket, splitting the beam in half and striking Gyuki's chest. The tip tried to push in, with Gyuki roaring in pain. Naruto then did the Tiger seal " **Secret Technique: Elemental Rasengan Cannonball!** " he said. The tip glowed white, until an enormous explosion of every elemental affinity occurred that encompassed Gyuki, Naruto and most of the arena. The bright light could be seen from all of Konoha, as the shockwaves destroyed everything in a 5 block radius. Once the light cleared, the only thing that remained from the Arena was the left wing. Rubble was everywhere, with Gyuki on the ground, most of his skin black, his chest had blood flowing, as both of his horns were blown off, along with his tails. From a pile of rubble came Naruto, coughing.

"Damn. That technique's aftermath rocks and sucks at the same time." he said. He looked down, seeing his pants torn off from the knees to his feet, his boots having disappeared. His gloves and gauntlets were also gone and his belt was torn to shreds. ' **Forbidden Technique: Elemental Rasengan Bolt**. A technique which unites 5 S-Rank Jutsu, 5 Rasengan from each element and unites them into one. It is a Kinjutsu for three reasons: One, it requires the Chakra amount of the Nibi to create the 5 Rasengan and successfully combine them. Two, it requires perfect Chakra control, otherwise the Jutsu will blow up in your face. And three, it has enough power to destroy a village. Luckily, I used the Secret Technique to make the technique unstable by eradicating 75% of its energy. However, it costed me the Chakra amount of the Ichibi. Overall, I wasted 4 tails worth of power today. Luckily, I predicted this before the exams.' he thought, taking out a scroll.

He unsealed it, revealing what appeared to be 5 syringes of goldish-black liquid. That was what he ordered Gato's Council to make. A machine where you could extract your own Chakra, transform it into liquid form and take it whenever you wanted through a syringe. He created it not only for himself, but for people with special Chakra, like the Uzumaki, the Hatake or the Senju. Those people had powerful Chakra and normal Chakra pills, while restoring their Chakra, weren't fully compatible to theirs, thus even with their restored Chakra, they weren't capable of using the full power of their attacks, even if their bodies were unharmed. This machine gave them fully compatible Chakra, along with another boost. It energized their body, sped up the blood and Chakra recovery, along with giving a slow healing factor for a minute. But in the Shinobi world, that was enough. Naruto plunged all 5 of them in his chest, feeling the return and boost of his Chakra. He rose, waiting for the Gyuki to wake up, which didn't take long. The giant beast rose slowly, looking at him " **My power is yours…** " he said, falling back to the ground, as he slowly turned into Chakra. Naruto outstretched his hand, the Chakra flying towards him and getting absorbed inside his body. He closed his eyes, feeling the power. A moment of peace ensued.

However, it was soon gone, as Naruto opened his eyes in pain and let out a scream that was heard in all of Konoha. He fell to his knees, as all of his body turned red and smoking. His hair turned all black and fused together, appearing like a black flame. Blood started coming out of his eyes and whisker marks, as his fangs grew larger along with his claws. His skin started tearing off, blood flowing like a fountain. His muscle tissue was being torn off, his bones cracking. Strange glowing tattoos appeared around his body, snapping in half. Multiple seals broke, weight seals, gravity seals and even storage seals. The Kusanagi flew out of his body along with a myriad of weapons and items. A swirl appeared in his body, with 9 circles above it. The ink started falling, mixing with blood, as all nine circles glowed with a black hue. The ground was shaking with a force of a level 9 earthquake, as black clouds appeared in the sky, hiding the sun. Hurricanes surrounded Naruto as lightning continually struck the ground. The blood ink then started rising into the air, as an enormous heat was released from Naruto's body, literally catching on fire. The ink and blood evaporated, as the black energy grew stronger. Naruto, who looked like a zombie now, with burned flesh, no skin and visible bones, slowly levitated from the ground, the black energy uniting with the fire and surrounding his entire body in a black, flame-like aura. Rain poured down, putting out the fire, until a massive thunderbolt struck Naruto head on, causing him to fall to the ground. The forces of Nature disappeared, but the earthquake and the black clouds remained.

 _ **Konoha**_

The battle had been won. The Shinobi were roaring in happiness, having repelled the assault. However, they soon felt an enormous power rising. The walls cracked from earthquakes, as buildings started collapsing. Hurricanes ripped out houses as lightning bolts burned them down. Chunin and Jounin were running around, putting out fires, saving injured and trying to protect the houses, as the Anbu were rushing to the area they felt the power coming from.

The Kage were rushing at High Speeds at the Arena. They were in the other side of the village, fighting some summons which had escaped Jiraiya's clutches, when their bodyguards had informed them of what happened. A, who wanted to save his brother, rushed forward trying to save him. Finally, the Arena was in sight. They were dodging falling debris and hurricanes, until a black beam with a red outline pierced the clouds, as the strongest shockwave ever felt was released, sending all Kage to the ground and instantly destroying everything in a 10 block radius.

 _ **Arena**_

In the center of the ruined Arena was the body of Naruto, surrounded by the black substance and unmoving. Suddenly, however it levitated, opening his arms. Black aura surrounded it, as a tail was released, with nine circles releasing white light appearing on his stomach. They were 8 surrounding 1. One circle turned a sandy colour, as a second tail appeared. The next circle turned azure, as a third tail appeared. The next circle became dark blue, as the fourth tail appeared. The fifth tail appeared, when one circle turned a dark orange. By then, cracks had started appearing all over his body, connected to the circles and releasing white light. His eyes had opened showing blood red sclera. A sixth tail appeared, with the fifth circle turning a snow white colour. The seventh tail appeared, the sixth circle turning a bluish-white colour. The cracks were widening, as the elements surrounded him. The seventh circle turned green, as an eighth tail appeared. Then came a ninth tail, with the eighth circle turning purple. Then, the middle circle turned blood-red, as a tenth tail appeared. The blood red colour of the middle circle spread through the cracks, as Naruto released one last roar, a giant black beam with a red outline appearing, a giant shockwave destroying the rest of the area.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

 _Inside Naruto's mindscape, everything was in chaos as well. The old throne room had crumbled, only debris remaining. The sky was black, as cracks and tears were appearing. He was shifting, as the earth crumbled. Suddenly, the Shinju's orb appeared, though now it was half it's size. Naruto looked at it "Shinju-sama, what is going on!" he said surprised. "_ _ **Don't call me Shinju-sama. I am no longer that. If you want to call me something, call me Berserk. A fitting title, as I was simply a beast going berserk as the Juubi. From now on, you're the Shinju, though there is no need to use that name. I think Maelstrom is a nice name for a God as well.**_ " _it said, his tone sad, yet with a hint of pride. Naruto turned to him "What do you mean? I still haven't gotten the final part of your power located in the Ninth Level of Hell." he said "_ _ **And you don't have to. To become the new Juubi, you needed all Tailed Beasts inside you, without a seal. And to become the Shinju, you needed my will. You now have both.**_ " _Berserk said, as the orb turned into what appeared to be a tiny woman, her entire body glowing, making her indescribable. She kneeled "_ _ **All hail Naruto, God of Chaos!**_ " _she said, as the tears in space grew bigger. Naruto looked around "What is happening?" he asked, with Berserk looking at him "_ _ **Your mindscape was in reality my mindscape, the throne room of a Fallen God, mixed with your potential, the still strong throne. Now, I am no longer a God, even a fallen one. All that remains is the last amount of my power, taken form and speaking to your mind from Hell. This, however, will be the last time I can speak to you, before you take the power back. Anyways, now your mindscape will become your real mindscape. I don't know how it will look, but I have to inform you. As a God, your mindscape is your personal dimension. That means no demon, angel, or human can enter it, not even a normal God. Only beings with the ability to freely move between dimensions can access it and even then they would need to pass through your defenses. You can enter it and do what you want with it.**_ " _she explained, with Naruto frowning but nodding. He then remembered something "Wait. You said God of Chaos, I thought you were the God of Space, Time and Will." he asked. She looked down_ " _ **I am afraid… you're not that just yet. Being the God of those things, is to be the only being who can mend the unbreakable laws, you are the God of Gods. You are the Creator and Destroyer of Creators and Destroyers. Only once you take my last part and conquer Heaven and Hell, will you carry that title.**_ " _she said sadly. Naruto looked at her, a new fire in his eyes "So be it. Tell me, what happens now that I am a God?" he asked. She went to say, only for a large void to appear and start sucking everything in. She struggled to stay in place "_ _ **We're out of time! Listen, Naruto-dono. I have used the last of my power to seal a scroll with whatever you need to start off as a God. Anything else you need, the Bijuu can help, as you must start with Hell. Once your mindscape changes and you leave it, you will be a God! Goodbye Naruto-dono!**_ " _she said, getting sucked in. Naruto looked at where she stood, then closed his eyes as a bright light covered everything. Slowly, the mindscape was changing. He looked down, noticing a seal. From inside,came a scroll. He sat down and started reading._

 _ **Hell**_

In Hell, everyone was in a frenzy. They all felt the new power. The 5 Demon Titans felt the enormous power and summoned a meeting of the Kings and Clan Lords. In the Ninth Level Gate, was a slowly rising army, beating their weapons roaring " **LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!** " they were chanting, as the eye symbol of the gate started glowing, pulsing in power. Inside, in the black void, a small light appeared.

 _ **Heaven**_

Heaven was in the same mood. The city was in a frenzy, fights erupting everywhere. The 5 High Gods summoned all the Heaven Gods, from Zeus and his Eleven Gods, to Odin and his own Gods. The White Marble Tower had changed into what appeared to be a White Fort. There, a small force was chanting " **ALL HAIL THE TREE! ALL HAIL THE TREE!** " in the courtyard, as a wall with a large tree with ten branches, an eye at the center of its trunk, started glowing, pulsing with energy.

 _ **Konoha**_

Once the beam disappeared, only one man stood in the place. He was tall, standing at 6'4 and his body was ripped. His muscular body was the ultimate union of speed, strength and stamina. Everything was perfect, looking like it was chiseled by a professional sculptor, from the toned stomach with the 8-pack, to the wide shoulders, to the rock-hard biceps and triceps. He had crimson hair, with a black streak and gold tips. His eyes were open, revealing blood-red sclera, with 4 white rings and 9 tomoe. His pupils were slitted, similar to a wolf. His face was angular, with a bone-crushing jaw. There were three whisker-like marks, thick and wide, looking like a wolf's. His fangs were extremely sharp, so were his claws. He only wore ripped pants and was barefoot. Pure black energy with a red outline surrounded him, looking almost alive. Naruto Uzumaki, had become a God.

It was at this moment the Kage arrived. All of them had different reactions. A was surprised but angry, Onoki had sweat forming on his face, Rasa had his eyes narrowed, Kenshin was smiling but his eyes held wonder, Mei was licking her lips and Hiruzen kneeled, getting looks from the other Kage. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as a massive power fell on them " **Kneel**." he said, his voice booming. The Kages instantly fell to the floor, the power bringing them to their knees, while Kenshin did so willingly. Naruto smirked " **Very good. Now, swear your loyalty to me, surrender your village under my command and I promise you you will live.** " he said, getting surprised looks. Hiruzen nodded "Konoha is yours, Kami-sama." he said. All Kages turned to him as A yelled "He is no God Hiruzen! Don't be delusional!" only for Hiruzen to turn to him with a hard look "He is a God! And you should talk with respect if you want to live!" he said, then looked to the ground. Kenshin took out his blade, then placed it into the ground and kneeled "The Uzumaki Clan Survivors and Wave are under your command, Naruto-dono." he said. A growled, charging his Chakra at full power, activating his Chakra cloak "I refuse to believe this!" he yelled, disappearing. He reappeared in front of Naruto, punching him in the face. However, he widened his eyes and closed them in pain as a snapping sound was heard. He roared in pain, as his arm was broken "M-My-" he was cut off, as a fist tore through him. He spat out blood, as Naruto had pierced his body with a simple stab, getting wide looks from the others. " **Defiant to the end. Let it be known, that the Yondaime Raikage, died by lightning.** " he said sending him to the air. He pointed his index and middle finger at him " **Black Panther**." he said, an enormous panther made of Black Lightning roaring and charging at A. He bit him, making an explosion of Black Lightning. When it cleared, the only thing that remained was the upper part of A's body, holes the size of an orange all over him, falling to the ground. Rasa and Onoki immediately bowed "Our village is yours, Naruto-dono." they said, Naruto turning to Mei. She smiled seductively and bowed "My village and my life are in your hands, Naruto-sama." she said, getting a smirk from Naruto "Good." he said.

At that moment, Minato, Kushina, the Kage's guards, the Anbu and many Shinobi entered. Once the Kage and the Shinobi saw their Kage's bowing, they all did the same, all except Minato and Kushina. He narrowed his eyes at them " **Good. You came at the right moment. Step forward. It is time to pay for what you did.** " he said, raising his arm. Minato gasped, as he was raised in the air, approaching Naruto. He tried to **Hiraishin** away, only to be unable to. Naruto looked at his horrified face " **Oh. You thought I would let you get away? No, I waited a month for this**." he said, forming a **Rasengan** , black with a red outline " **Be glad I give you a fitting death. Death, by your own Jutsu, from your son's hand**." he grinned evilly, as Minato looked at him pleadingly "Why? Why are you doing this? For revenge?" he said, Naruto shaking his head " **No. Punishment.** " he said, drilling the **Rasengan** in his hand. He spat out blood as the **Rasengan** tore his insides. However, Naruto wasn't done, as he let the **Rasengan** explode, blowing up his torso, his head flying. He raised his palm at it, sending a gravity push at it, turning it into dust from the force. Minato's lower body fell to the ground, as the Shinobi looked in shock, with Kushina crying in horror. She rushed at Minato's remains, tears flowing like a river. Naruto approached her " **Get up. While you abandoned family, the first of the Uzumaki's teachings, your death will be fitting of an Uzumaki, if you so desire. Take your Kunai and attack me, receive the death of a warrior. Stay there**." he said raising his arm " **And I will gladly kill you where you stand**." he finished menacingly. She cried for Minato, then looked at Naruto and released her **Chakra Chains** , sending them to him. Naruto smirked " **Good choice.** " he said, lowering his palm, as black pointed tips of Chakra pierced her body, as the Chains bounced off Naruto like it was nothing. She spat out blood, her body pierced in many different parts, as she felt poisoned. She looked at Naruto, smiling with blood flowing from her mouth "I'm sorry." she muttered. Naruto looked at her, then with a swing of his hand, her head fell from her shoulders " **Forgiven.** " he said. He stood there, only to get a **Rasengan** in his head. Jiraiya in anger, drilled the **Rasengan** further, making it explode. He then gasped and roared in pain, as one of his arms got torn off, his legs getting slashed open. He fell to the ground, looking at Naruto's unharmed face. Naruto raised his arm " **Pitiful**." he spat out. He was about to kill him, until Hiruzen spoke "Wait Naruto-dono. Grant me this favor. Let him live, at least for a while." he pleaded, Naruto nodding " **So be it. Get him out of my sight**." he said

Hiruzen turned to two Anbu, who nodded and grabbed Jiraiya, dragging him away. He turned to the Shinobi and flared his power, his voice loud and ominous " **From now on, you all work for me. Go against me and you will die**!" he said, the Shinobi gulping and kneeling. He smirked, then turned to the Kage " **Come to the Hokage Tower tomorrow, we shall discuss what to do with you.** " he said, getting nods. He then turned to the Hokage Monument " **Has the monument been cleared of civilians?** " he asked, an Anbu stepping forward and nodding "Yes Naruto-dono." the female voice said. Naruto raised his arm " **Good**." he said, bringing it down. To everyone's horror and awe, a large meteor fell from the air to the ground, destroying the monument. Naruto laughed, his power rising " **AT LONG LAST! THIS WORLD IS MINE! SOON THE REST WILL COME!** " he roared, the ground shaking under his power.

 **Done! Oh I am so happy! This chapter was a blast to write, hope you liked it! Now, Naruto is at long last a God. Next two chapters or so will be mainly story, with little combat. Well, to be fair until the end of this story, there will only be two Chapters with combat that can even be considered combat. Now, I will leave to you about what will happen with Naruko and Narumi, he can kill them, let them leave, or add one of them to his Harem. Speaking of Harem, here is the human one: Mei, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Pakura, Hana, Yakumo, Shion, Hotaru, Orihime. For those who may ask, slaves aren't part of the Harem, but Naruto can mate with them and Hinata will be a slave. She won't have a big role though. As for the rapping, I suck at it hahaha. Any other questions, feel free to ask. Thunderito out!**


	16. Chapter 15: Dealing with the Aftermath

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to Chapter 15 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features the Aftermath of the Exams. Warning: One Lime scene. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 15: Dealing with Aftermath**

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's chair, his legs on the desk. He had changed his attire, abandoning the ripped pants. He now wore black Anbu pants with crimson flames licking the bottom and combat boots with iron padding. For his torso, he had a skin-tight white muscle shirt with his personal symbol in the front and a whirlpool in the back. He also wore a black trench coat with crimson flames licking the bottom. On the back of the trench-coat was a Rinnegan eye, with 9 tomoe in three rows of three beneath it. His head had a Hitai-ate, similar to Jiraiya's, only with his personal symbol instead of Konoha's. He was puffing his cigar, his eyes closed. To his right was the Hokage, while to his left was Zabuza. Zabuza had changed his uniform, wearing a full black bodysuit, with red Anbu Gear. His Kubikiribocho was behind him and he had his arms crossed. Naruto took one more puff and placed it down. He opened his eyes, the Rinne-Sharingan shining. In front of him, in a kneeling position were the 4 remaining Kage and the former Jinchuriki.

He first looked to B and Yugito "B, Yugito, step forward." he said, both of them approaching and kneeling. He rose, went around and leaned on the desk "If your brother B wasn't so angry to alive, Kumogakure would still have a Kage. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. However, we can fix that." he said "B, from now on, you're the Godaime Raikage. Congratulations." he said, with B looking at him, too shocked to say anything "A rapless thank you is enough." he added, with B nodding in gratitude. Naruto turned to Yugito "As for you, my little kitten, from now on, you are the Daimyo of Lightning Country. Congratulations." he said, with Yugito looking at him surprised "B-But, Naruto-sama, I am young and inexperienced and-" "And that is my will. If anyone goes against you, you know how to contact me. I will end them personally." he said, Yugito nodding "Thank you Naruto-sama." she said, Naruto nodding.

He turned to Rasa and Gaara "Both of you, step forward." he said, both of them doing so. "Rasa, you will keep your position as Yondaime Kazekage. I see no reason not to." he turned to Gaara "However, you Gaara, from now on, you are the Daimyo of Wind Country." he said with a smile, Gaara looking at him with widened eyes "Be a better Daimyo than the last. That is all I want." he said. Gaara turned to his father, who nodded at him, pride in his eyes. Gaara turned to Naruto and bowed "Thank you Naruto-sama." he said, with Rasa also nodding "Thank you Naruto-dono." they said. They rose and went back to their positions.

He turned to Onoki and Roshi "Onoki, Roshi, step up." he said, both of them doing so. They kneeled as Naruto turned to Onoki "I also see no reason to take you off the Tsuchikage position. However, I demand that you train a few people to become Tsuchikage in 3 years. No offense Onoki, but you're too old." he said, Onoki frowning but nodding in understanding. Naruto turned to Roshi "Roshi, from now on, you are the Earth Daimyo. Help the Earth Country to become prosperous." he said, Roshi nodding "Thank you Naruto-sama." he said, Naruto nodding.

He turned to Mei and Utakata "Step up, both of you." he said, both of them doing so. He turned to Mei "You will keep your position. You've done a wonderful job so far and you got a lot of time to do more." he said, Mei smiling "Thank you Naruto-dono." she said, Naruto nodding. "Utakata, you're the new Water Daimyo. I know you will do it well." he said, turning to Utakata, with him bowing "Thank you Naruto-sama." he said, Naruto nodding.

He turned to Kenshin "Step up." he said, Kenshin doing so. Naruto crossed his arms "So, from what Hiruzen said, you're my grandfather and the Shodaime Namikage." he said, Kenshin nodding. Naruto smirked "Well, I see no reason not to have the legendary Hitokiri Battousai be Namikage for a few years, until a better Uzumaki rises." he said, Kenshin nodding "Thank you, Naruto-dono." he said. Naruto nodded.

He turned to all the Kage "All of you step forward." he said. All of them did so "From what I heard, when I was a mortal, all of you sent marriage proposals to me. Is that correct?" he asked, the men nodding. He turned to Hiruzen "Who were they again?" he asked, Hiruzen coughing "The Kazekage suggested Pakura, the Hero of Suna. The Tsuchikage suggested his granddaughter Kurotsuchi. If you remember, she was in the Exams, Naruto-dono. The Raikage suggested Yugito-dono, while the Mizukage… she was already betrothed to you from your parents." he said. Naruto nodded "I accept them all." he said, getting nods from the Kage, with Yugito and Mei blushing. Naruto cracked his neck "All the Kage's out, except for Kenshin-san, Bee and Hiruzen." he said, getting nods as they left.

Naruto then turned to Han and Fu "Both of you step forward." he said, them doing so. "Now I got a special job for both of you, however, it doesn't necessarily need both of you. It definitely needs Han, but I give you Fu a choice. Do you want to take part in this project, or do you want to go to Takigakure and become Takikage?" he asked, causing her to widen her eyes but nod, Naruto nodding "So be it." he said, turning to Han "Han, I want you to go to the location of Sky Country and take it by force. I don't care how, just make it happen. Once you accomplish that, start recruiting men and get it working as a fortress. You can use former members of Sky Country, as long as they are loyal." He said, getting a nod from Han "Your word is my command." he said, getting a nod "All former Jinchuriki step forward." he said, rising himself as all stepped forward. His eyes glowed slightly, as his right hand was consumed by black fire and the other by white fire. He united them. Forming an orb of different-coloured, spiralling Chakra. He pointed at them, as each Jinchuriki got hit by a different orb. Naruto dispersed the Technique "From now on, the abilities you possessed as a Jinchuriki, you have them as a Kekkei Genkai. Also, I doubled your Chakra Reserves." he said getting wide looks from the room "From this day forward, all of you are at the height of political power in your respective domains!" he said, as all the Jinchuriki kneeled "Thank you Naruto-sama!" they yelled, getting a nod "Now leave and inform the other Kage that they cannot leave for three days. Same goes to everyone in this room, as well as the village, unless I order otherwise." he said getting nods.

He turned to Kenshin "Have a seat." he said, going back to the Hokage's chair. Kenshin took a seat "Want a drink? You might be talking for a while." he said, Kenshin shaking his head. Nonetheless, Naruto snapped his fingers as an Anbu fell to the floor "Order some tea and my Kora to be brought." he said, getting a nod. Moments later, a young woman brought the tea and Kora. As both of them took a sip, Naruto turned to him again "Tell me, how you are alive?" only to get a sigh. Kenshin put the tea down and begun his tale. "It all begun during the siege of Uzushiogakure. I was the successor to the Uzukage seat, until that Uzukage, who was my father, became too old, or died. I was at the frontlines, fighting the horde of enemies. Shishio, a young man who had just become a Ninja and Saito, my best friend, were alongside me. However, we were simply too few. For every 10 ninja we killed, one of our own died while 20 of them came at us. We were forced to retreat at the Uzukage Tower. All the Uzumaki unable to take arms, whether they were injured or too old or pregnant were there. They were around a hundred. An Uzumaki is a warrior, we got no civilians." he explained, Naruto nodding. He continued "My father ordered me to take them, along with Saito, Shishio and ten of our Elite Warriors and leave to ensure a Legacy. I… wanted to fight, but Hiko Uzumaki, son of Ashina Uzumaki, was a man who didn't take no for an answer. He ordered my friends to drag me to the escape boats and they did so. Family goes first and loyalty goes second and Hiko knew how to mix those perfectly. My friends dragged me away, the ten Elites helping the Uzumaki. The remaining warriors and Hiko sacrificed their lives to bury the tower beneath the Earth, along with creating a blast of Chakra that killed all enemies on the island. We lost, but our sacrifice of killing over half of their combined force, helped Konoha win the war. I was angry at my father but later I understood. I learned the price of being a leader. We went to the lands of the Samurai and seeked refuge. They took us in, helped us and we in turn to show our gratitude, helped upgrade their armor and weapons with seals, gave them scrolls of Kenjutsu and taught them various techniques to survive in harsh environments in case they needed it. Then, we heard of you. We went to Wave and formed a deal with Tazuna. Thus, we formed a Ninja Village there." he finished.

Naruto stayed silent for a while. He then spoke "Is Uzushiogakure still salvageable? Does it have anything of value?" he asked, with Kenshin nodding "It is salvageable, if you can get there. Another reason we went to Wave is because it was once a part of Uzushiogakure, divided after a terrible earthquake which brought the earth down and the land between was covered by water. And there are many things of value." he said with Naruto raising an eyebrow "Oh? Like what?" he asked. Kenshin smirked "As I said, my Father buried the Uzukage Tower below the Earth. What I forgot to mention is that the tower is also the residence of the Royal Uzumaki Family, the Uzumaki branch which rules Uzushiogakure. Inside the tower are all the techniques Uzushiogakure ever made and collected from Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu, to Taijutsu and Kenjutsu." he said, with Naruto stroking his chin "Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu are irrelevant to me now. However, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu is something I look forward to. Continue." he said Kenshin nodding "I might add, the style I use is the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, whose scrolls are in Uzushiogakure. Also, there are tons of weapons and artifacts including…. Arashi…" he said, peaking Naruto's interest "Wait a minute. You don't mean Arashi, the sword of the Elements and Storms?" he asked, Kenshin nodding "Indeed. We call it the Shord of Whirlpool, because of the ripples running along the blade. No one has used it, since whoever touched it died of Chakra poisoning." he said. Naruto started chuckling, then laughed maniacally "Oh this is perfect!" he exclaimed "The only thing the Human World has that I actually need is located in my ancestor's home!" he controlled himself "We will go there in a week." he said, as Kenshin nodded with surprise.

Naruto took a sip from his Kora "What are your thoughts about me killing Minato and Kushina?" he asked, Kenshin looking at his tea "I don't care about that man. He means nothing to me. However" he said, looking at Naruto with few tears "While I understand my daughter, an Uzumaki, abandoned you, she is still my daughter, thus I am heart-broken because of her death. So I beg of you, please don't kill her daughters." he pleaded, Naruto looking at him "And what should I do?" he asked, with Kenshin staying silent for a while, then continued "Marry them." he said, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. Kenshin looked at him "I know as a God, your blood is probably no longer that of an Uzumaki, so it wouldn't matter." he asked, with Naruto looking at him "If I marry them, will it please you?" he asked, with Kenshin shaking his head "I don't think anything can please me, but it will put my head at peace and will strengthen your ties with the Uzumaki, since my people want Kushina's daughters alive." he said, with Naruto nodding "So be it." he said, rising "That will be all." he said, Kenshin nodding. He rose, bowed and exited. Naruto snapped his fingers as an Anbu fell "Go to Utakata and tell him to guide the girl at the Tower." he said, the Anbu nodding and disappearing. He turned to Hiruzen "Call a meeting in 3 hours." he said, Hiruzen bowing and leaving. He then turned to Zabuza "Go to Castle Takezo, check on your men. Then, contact Han and see if he needs anything to take Sky Country." he said, Zabuza nodding and vanishing in a swirl of water. He then snapped his fingers as 3 Anbu fell to the floor "I don't need you to guard me for now. But I do have business with you." he said, with them rising. "I want you to check on the Village's damage, defences, Shinobi losses and generally form a total evaluation of the village's condition after the Exams. Give it to Hiruzen once you're done. You have two hours." he said, getting three salutes as the Anbu vanished.

He then heard a knock on the door "Enter." he said, as a young woman entered. She had wavy blond hair that went past her shoulders and dark green eyes. She was short, with a curvaceous body, perky D-cup breasts and a nice rear. She wore a light-violet top, black shorts, a black skirt, black boots and violet wristbands. She smiled and bowed at him, with a blush "Hello Naruto-sama." she said, Naruto smiled from his chair "Welcome to Konoha Hotaru. Did you have a nice trip?" he asked, with her nodding "Yes, although I am a bit sore." she said, touching her neck. He made a 'Come here' motion, with her complying. She sat on his lap, as he lowered her top, exposing her back. He started massaging her, as moans of pleasure left her mouth "Yes, right there Naruto-sama." she said enjoyably. He kept working his magic on her back, until he touched a specific part of her shoulder, causing her to moan loudly, grinding herself on him. He smirked, as the slit on his eyes became larger.

 _ **Warning: Lime Scene. If you're underage do not watch**_

"Oh dear Hotaru. You are very sore. You will need a full body massage." he said, his hands going to her breasts grabbing them. She moaned in pleasure, as he fondled her melons, laying kisses on her shoulder. He twisted her nipples, earning a loud moan from her. He took his right hand from her breast as he went lower. He went inside her shorts and panties, slowly touching her womanhood. Then, with a sudden move, pushed two fingers inside her, getting a scream out of her as she arched her back. He started moving his fingers in and out, hitting all her right spots, as moans of pleasure escaped her. He went from her shoulder to her neck, nibbling on it, getting a whimper out of her. He smirked, as he started, to her rising pleasure to rub her clit. She gasped, as her rubbed it faster, pinching it "N-No! I-I am c-C-CUMMING!" she screamed, releasing her juices. Naruto took his hand out, pressing his fingers inside her mouth. She erotically licked her fluids off, until she fell unconscious. He sighed in pleasure, putting her top back on and let her rest on the couch. He then rose and exited the office. _**Lime Scene over**_

 _ **Council Room**_

The Council of Konoha. Composed of the most prestigious members of the Village, it was the Council that advised the Hokage on any matter. The Council Room was a large rectangular room, with a table of the same shape. On the head of the table sat the Hokage. To his right side, were the seats of the Clan Heads, the Shinobi Council. To his left were the seats of the Hokage's Advisors and the most powerful civilians, the Civilian Council. They were currently in an uproar regarding the recent events. Suddenly, the door opened and an enormous Killer Intent fell, that dropped everyone to their knees, Ninja and Civilian alike. Inside came Naruto, followed by the Hokage. He sat on the Hokage's chair, as the Hokage stood beside him " **Now, if I hear more bickering, I will zip your mouth myself. Is that understood?** " he said in an ominous voice, getting nods. He smiled "Good." he said, his voice now normal "Give me a report." he said, as Hiruzen handled to each member of the Council the report. Shikaku sighed "Our walls need repairs, we lost the Stadium and every building in a 10 block radius of the Stadium. Many other buildings need repairs and we need to dispose of the remains of the meteor and the Hokage Monument. Also, our defences are a bit lacking at the moment. During the invasion, we had 5000 Shinobi in the village of Chunin Rank and above. Now, we got 3000. Troublesome." he muttered. Naruto nodded "Get me a map of the village." he said, as an Anbu did so. He rose looking at it "Alright. 3000 Ninjas. What Ranks?" he asked. Shibi looked at the report "500 Anbu members. 700 Chunin and 1800 Jounin." he said, Naruto nodding "How many Anbu members of stationary spots did we lose?" he asked, with Inoichi saying "50." with Naruto sighing.

"Alright. 50 of the Anbu will replace the dead ones. We shall double for now the numbers of the stationary spots, have them expand. That leaves 400 Anbu. I want half of them to patrol the Village. Now, I want 200 Chunin and 500 Jounin to form a surrounding line 20 kilometers outside the village. Build outposts for them. After 5 outposts, each outpost a kilometer from the next, I want you to build a tower. Each outpost will be manned by 1 Jounin. The tower will be worked by 2 Chunin, with 100 Towers in total. Now, 10-15 kilometers outside the village in all 4 directions lie abandoned forts. We will split the remaining Anbu in 50. Each of them will take a fort, repair it and have it fully prepared. In the north, Fort Aki. In the south, Fort Okome. In the east, Fort Tetsu. In the west, Fort Misao." he said, with Shikaku nodding "A solid plan. I assume the Anbu will be the backup?" he asked, Naruto nodding "Indeed. If trouble arises, the Anbu will provide backup." he explained, with the Shinobi Council nodding. He turned back to the village map "I want 1000 jounin to start going on missions, getting the village money. The rest of the Chunin and Jounin are to stay in the village until the defenses are complete." he ordered getting nods.

However, he was stopped by Koharu slamming her hands on the table "What is this? Who gave you the right to order us around?" he said, with Naruto turning "Oh yea, you are here." he said with sarcasm, as Koharu narrowed her eyes. Naruto leaned on his chair "I took the right myself. And as of right now, the Civilian Council is disbanded, causing an uproar "You ca-" Homura and Koharu were about to scream, however, their heads fell from their shoulders, courtesy of Naruto swinging his arm. Screams ensued as Naruto sighed "Anbu! Restrain them all! And while you're at it, send them to Ibiki. See if they had a hand in my torture. If they did, hang them." he said, as Anbu carried the protesting councilmen outside. He then turned to Danzo, who was still seated "As for you, take off your bandages." he said, smirking as Danzo seemed surprised. He bit his tongue then barked out "Root! Kill him!" he said, as two Root members charged at him. Naruto simply vanished and appeared in front of Danzo, the two Root members being cut in half. Danzo unsheathed a Jian from his cane, coated it in Wind Chakra and went to stab Naruto, only for the blade to break in his chest. He grabbed Danzo by the throat and raised him in the air. He smirked " **Amaterasu.** " he said, his eyes glowing. Danzo screamed as Black flames burned him, to the horror of everyone else. However, Naruto wasn't done, as he placed his other hand on his head and yanked his soul out. Danzo fell to the floor, as Naruto dispelled the flames of Amaterasu. However, he aimed his index finger at him, releasing a beam of white light. Once it was over, nothing remained. He sighed as he turned to the Council "You may all go." he said, as they bowed and left. He turned back to his seat "Bring him in." he said.

The doors opened, as Jiraiya, missing an arm and having Chakra restraining Seals on his body, entered with Kakashi and Gai escorting him. They placed him in front of the table. Naruto leaned his head on his arm "Alright. Why did you want me to spare his life Hiruzen?" he asked. Hiruzen nodded "He is a spymaster Naruto-dono. He may have information that will interest you." he said. He raised an eyebrow "Like?" he asked. Hiruzen turned at Jiraiya "Did you know he was supposed to take care of you, along with Tsunade as your Godfather?" he asked, with Naruto widening his eyes, then narrowing them "What?" he said, as pressure fell on Jiraiya "Explain. Don't try to lie, I will know if you will." he hissed out, Jiraiya gulping. "Before your birth, Minato and Kushina made me and Tsunade your Godparents and ordered us to protect you in case anything happened to you." he started "I took care of you for a few weeks, then left to join Minato." he said, with Hiruzen narrowing his eyes "You knew!" he accused him, with Jiraiya nodding "I did. I helped him take care of Narumi and Naruko, taught Narumi how to use Earth and Fire Release, Naruko Ninpo and Hiden Jutsu." he said, Naruto's anger slowly rising "What about me? Was Naruko so important to master the Kyuubi's little Chakra, that you couldn't take care of me? That you couldn't raise me? You, Tsunade and my parents?" he growled, with Jiraiya gulping but speaking "It wasn't just for the Kyuubi's Chakra." he muttered, as the pressure disappeared and Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Explain." he said, Jiraiya nodding. He took a breath "The Elder Toad gave me a prophecy. He said I would one day _have a student who would become the most powerful Shinobi of his generation. That Shinobi would later give birth to a child. That child was said to originally be two, with a time difference, but later became one and would fuse the red and the ripples. That child would either save the Ninja World, or destroy it_." he explained, with Naruto narrowing his eyes "You're not lying, but who else can confirm this?" he asked, with Jiraiya gulping "The toads and Minato." he said. Naruto rose and approached him, Hiruzen following him "Hold my shoulder Hiruzen." he said, as he did so, with Naruto grabbing Jiraiya's shoulder. Suddenly, they were gone.

 _ **Mount Myoboku**_

The three of them appeared on Mount Myoboku, as the Great Toad Sage, Fukasaku and Shima looked at them in surprise. Fukasaku looked at Jiraiya "Jiraiya-boy, what happened to you?" he asked, with Jiraiya looking at them "Trouble." he said, causing them to sweatdrop. Naruto turned to Gamamaru "You must be the Great Toad Sage, right?" he asked, only to hear snoring. He twitched his eyebrow, as Fukasaku narrowed his eyes at him "Who are you?" he asked, Naruto turning to him "You will find out soon enough. For now, wake the Toad." he said, leaving no room for talking. As Shima begrudgingly did so, Naruto took out two vials of blood. He spilled them to the ground " **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!** " he said, as the vials shifted, taking Human form. To everyone's surprise, including the now awake Toad Sage, Minato and Kushina appeared, the only change their sclera was black. Naruto nodded, his eyes glowing "Now we can begin." he said.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Sorry if it seemed kind of rushed and short, but hey, there's finally storytelling! I also hope you enjoyed the Lime. It was my first time, so no judging. Now, Kushina and Minato are alive, again! Technically speaking at least. Danzo is dead, along with Homura and Koharu and the Council is no longer a problem for Naruto. What will happen now? Who knows? I do. Not gonna say though, you will find out next Chapter. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	17. Chapter 16: First Mating

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to Chapter 16 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features the plans and preparations, along with a Lemon! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 16: First Mating**

 _ **Mount Myoboku**_

Minato and Kushina looked down at their bodies in surprise. One moment they were preparing to be judged, the other they found themselves on Mount Myoboku, Naruto looking at them. They turned, only to find Hiruzen, a single-armed Jiraiya, Shima and Fukasaku and the Great Toad Sage, all looking at them. Minato looked at Jiraiya in shock, as Kushina turned to Naruto, her eyes full of emotions. She outstretched her arm to him "Sochi-kun…" only for him to stop her with a look "You will only speak when needed. For now, you're here to listen." He said, causing her to look sad, but nod. Naruto turned to Minato "Tell me of the prophecy." He said, Minato doing so. He turned to the Great Toad Sage "Is that the prophecy you gave?" he asked, with Gamamaru nodding. Naruto crossed his arms "Then tell me, oh great Minato, what made you and my Godfather so sure Naruko and Narumi were the children of prophecy?" he asked, with him tilting his head "Well, Naruko and Narumi got an age difference, one has the Kyuubi, the red eyes, while the other awakened the Rinnegan, the ripple eyes." He said, as Naruto simply turned to Gamamaru "And you, Great Toad Sage, teacher of the Rikudo Sennin." He said, as Gamamaru opened his eyes more, while the rest looked surprised "What do you say? Do you agree with your Clan's summoner?" he asked, the Sage staying silent. After what seemed an eternity, he spoke "I look at you, I see your eyes, yet I can't see your future, nor can I see the prophecy." He said, to the shock of the room. Fukasaku turned to the giant Toad "But how can this be, Great Sage?" he asked, only to hear laughter. He turned as Naruto chuckled "Oh this is rich." He said cracking his fingers, his eyes closed "If you can't see, let me show you." He opened his eyes, his Rinne-Sharingan glowing, as a heavy pressure fell upon the entire Summoning Realm.

A black aura with a red outline surrounded Naruto, forming a cloak around him, with ears that resembled a wolf's. 10 white ethereal tails appeared, as Naruto roared, sending shockwaves that made everyone shield themselves. He started levitating above the ground, as all the elements surrounded him in a ring above his head. He smirked to their growing shock " **This is what the prophecy meant.** " He said, his voice deeper, holding incredible power " **It wasn't about two girls with different eyes. It was about two beings with different souls, becoming one!** " he said. Minato and Kushina shielded their eyes a bit, as Jiraiya narrowed his in pain "What do you mean?" he asked. Naruto pointed his finger to Minato and Kushina " **What I am now is the fusion of the child you abandoned at Konoha, a child whose pure soul like crystal water, was rocked to it's core and damaged beyond repair by the people you protected, a traumatized souls like water with ripples, and the fusion of Shinju, the primordial God, who was forced to become a mindless beast, destroying thousands, a red soul stained by blood. Those two, despite the thousand years of difference, became one, through the Shinju's will. What I am is the new Juubi, the new God of Chaos! And through your actions, Father, Mother, Godfather, you have brought forth the Harbinger of Death and Destruction. A God who commands the Five Nations with an Iron Fis** t." He turned to Jiraiya " **Your dream will soon be accomplished. Peace will be brought. But wars will be fought first and it won't be a peace of the people from the people. It will be my peace, as I will make the world mine!** " he roared, going back to the ground.

Jiraiya looked at him in shock "N-No…" he muttered as everyone was too shocked to say anything. Finally, to the shock of everyone, the Great Toad Sage bowed "Long live Naruto, the God of Chaos." Said Gamamaru, with Shima and Fukasaku also bowing "Long live Naruto, the God of Chaos." They said. Naruto turned to Jiraiya " **If you want to live, you will track down Tsunade and bring her to me.** " He said, as Jiraiya was too shocked to say anything. Naruto turned to Hiruzen " **Touch his shoulder and make sure he does as I said**.". Hiruzen touched Jiraiya, as Naruto transported them back to Konoha. He then turned to Minato " **As for you**." He said with narrowed eyes, his aura flaring " **This revelation was the last stroke. Killing you was too merciful.** " He said " **You aren't worthy of death. And you aren't worthy of life.** " He said, pointing his arm at him, as a beam touched Minato's chest. Once it cleared a symbol appeared inside a circle " **You aren't worthy of a wife.** ". Suddenly, a white chain came out of the symbol, surrounding Minato's entire body and tying him up. Minato fell to the ground as Naruto continued " **You aren't worthy of daughters. You aren't worthy of students. You aren't worthy of followers.** " He continued. Suddenly, the chains had mouths, as they started to slowly corrode. A black vortex appeared behind Minato, sucking him in " **You will go to a dimension where 1 day in the real world is one year there. Your chains will fully disappear in a millennium in that world. Until that happens, you will experience all the pain I felt. Every day. For a millennium. Once the chains are broken, you will transform into a beast that will answer only to me. That is your punishment!** " he said, as he snapped his fingers and to Minato and Kushina's shock, Minato got sucked in and the vortex disappeared. Naruto turned to Kushina, looking at her. He approached her as she fell to her knees " **Honestly, I don't know what to do with you.** "he said, as Kushina looked down. " **You abandoned me, your own son, ignored the Uzumaki teachings and turned into a fangirl, blindly trusting every word of Minato**." He continued, causing her to cry. He now was right in front of her " **Stand up.** " He said in a tone that left no room for argument, as she did so. He looked at her up and down, as his eyes slits grew wider. " **Do you want to live? To redeem yourself? To give me the love of 12 years?** " he asked, as she nodded with tears. He made a hand seal, as the King of Hell appeared " **Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life!** " he said, as the King of Hell opened his mouth, a green spirit flying from inside and going inside Kushina. Suddenly, her body glowed white, as her skin turned back to normal, her sclera white. He grabbed her by her throat and brought her close " **This is what will happen to you. From this day forward, you will be mine. You will be my slave, my concubine, my mate, my wife. Your very reason to draw breath is to bring me happiness!** " He growled, releasing his power, as she looked at him, with shock and love "If that's what it takes, I will do it." She said, as Naruto let go of her neck and wrapped a hand around her waist, kissing her, as she returned the gesture, under the shocked looks of everyone. This kept on for a minute, until both let go, Kushina gasping for air. At that moment, he bit her neck,drawing blood and pushing his energy inside her as she moaned. A mark appeared where he bit her, a wolf with ten tails. She collapsed to the ground unconscious, as Naruto smirked. He approached the Toads " **I expect you to teach Naruko and Narumi Senjutsu once they turn 14. Is that understood?** " he asked, as they nodded. He smirked " **Good.** " He went back to Kushina, picked her up bridal style and vanished.

 _ **Konoha Hospital**_

It was the second day after the Exams. In two beds in the same room, were Naruko and Narumi. They were both awake, looking at the man opposite of them. Naruto was sitting on a chair, his legs crossed, as he looked at both of them. Finally, Naruko spoke "Why are you here?" she said, Naruto shrugging "I wanted to see my sisters." Only to get narrowed eyes from Narumi "You don't consider us that." She said, with him nodding "You're right. I don't." he said, with her growling "Then what are you here for? To gloat for your victory over us?" only to get a laugh from Naruto "Oh that's rich! My dear, that would be like a Samurai gloating about being able to swing a Katana. It is a fact. There was no doubt I would lose to you." He said, angering her "Then why are you here?" Narumi yelled. Naruto sighed "To inform you that once you become 18, we shall marry." He said, getting wide-eyed looks from both of them. Finally, it was Naruko who spoke "You really expect us to marry the man who put us in the hospital? The man who murdered our parents?" she hissed, Naruto shaking his head "You chose to fight me, you suffer the consequences for it. And your parents are alive." He said, with Kushina choosing that moment to get inside. Naruko and Narumi had their eyes widened. They instantly jumped out of their bed and hugged her with tearful eyes, as she returned it. Narumi turned to Naruto "Wait, what about Tou-sama?" she asked. Naruto sighed "He is alive. But he is paying for his crimes." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument. He rose "I will leave you three to each other." He said, exiting the room.

 _ **Forest of Death**_

Deep inside the Forest of Death, was a large crevice. Inside were a large series of underground tunnels. If you managed to follow them correctly, avoid getting lost to the maze of twists and turns, you would come across a large cave. Thousands of feet below the ground, this cave was as tall and wide as a mountain. It's walls were made of granite and crystal ores, with a large lake having formed inside. In the middle of that room stood Naruto. He nodded to himself, as his aura flared for a second. Suddenly, nine puffs of smoke appeared. He looked around as all the Bijuu appeared, though considerably smaller to be able to fit inside the cave.

He looked at each of them "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama." He addressed each of them, getting a nod and a bow " **Juubi-sama, they all said.** " with Naruto shaking his head "That is merely a title. If you want to call me something, call me Naruto or Shinju." He said getting nods. Kurama was the first to speak " **What would you require of us, Naruto-sama.** " It said, Naruto crossing his arms "I want you to build a Demon Portal." He said, getting wide looks from them. Kokuo chose to speak " **Naruto-sama, you must understand that to make a Demon Portal would take us 5 or 6 months at least, a year at most!** " with Naruto raising an eyebrow "Explain.". " **To make a Demon Portal, each Bijuu must first go to a hundred different locations, each hundreds of miles away from each other, in a specific manner. There must never be more than one Bijuu on the same place**." Gyuki started " **At those places, each Bijuu must send their Youki to a specific artifact that will form a gem. We must take one gem from every location.** " Shukaku continued " **This step is the hardest and most time consuming, as it would take at least three months. It requires perfect teamwork and cooperation from each Bijuu.** " Finished Matatabi. Isobu shifted in the water " **Once each Bijuu gathers the gems, they must bring them to a spot with high energy outputs, a volcano, a vortex, even the eye of a storm, though the last is unreasonable.** " Son Goku coughed out a teal flame " **Then, they must all unite their Chakra to form a metal. That metal will be used as the halo where the gate will be formed.** " Chomei chose to spoke next " **After that, two Bijuu with combined tails of at least ten, for example Matatabi and Gyuki or Isobu and Kokuo, must stay, form the Gate Seals and add the gems to the right place.** " it said, as Naruto stroked his chin "During that last step, do all Bijuu need to be in the cave, or only the ones that work?" he asked, with Saiken answering " **Only the ones that work. The rest can do whatever they want. But if there is a need to switch, the Bijuu to take the spot must be inside the gate a day prior, to slowly contribute to the gate creation, so as to not break the procedure.** " it replied.

Naruto nodded "Excellent. Here is what will happen. Take all the time you want and start getting those gems. Once you finish, Kurama will be the Bijuu to be in the last step for most of the time. Shukaku will teach me about what Demonic Powers he knows, then Matatabi and so on. Once the time for Kurama comes, Matatabi and Gyuki will take his place." he finished, getting nods from all the Bijuu "I want you to teach me anything you know. First, all your powers, then you will all together split the necessary knowledge I will need regarding the Demon World in Nine Parts. Once you do, you will also decide which Bijuu gets to teach what. I want you all to have full cooperation. And just so you know, you will accompany me to Hell." he said, getting nods. Naruto nodded "Dismissed." he said, as they roared and bowed, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto clenched his hand 'A few more months…' he thought. He vanished inside a vortex.

 _ **Castle Takezo**_

Naruto entered his bedroom inside Edo Castle, only to come across a very interesting sight. Inside, kneeling in front of the door, was Kushina. She had her hair flowing, wearing what appeared to be a maid outfit, only blood red. Naruto blinked, as something inside him… stirred. He growled lowly, as his muscles tensed and his power rose. He locked the door and threw the trenchcoat to the floor, as he approached her. He made a 'Get up' motion with his palm, as she obeyed. She looked at his eyes, seeing pure lust, with a small, growing sign of love. Knowing this was what she wanted from him, she smiled. That smile, was enough for Naruto to lose it.

 _ **Lemon Warning: Those of underage or those who don't want to read please scroll to the end.**_

In an instant, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately, as she returned the favor. Their tongues danced around each other, battling for dominance. Naruto placed one arm on her rear and another on her breast, as she moaned on the kiss. He went down to her neck, nibbling on it, as she whimpered, all the while fondling her breast and rear. Then, with one swift move, he opened her kimono, letting her E-Cup breasts to full view. He dived in, sucking on her right breast, fondling the left and twisting it's nipple, as she moaned in pleasure. He then switched places with the left breast, giving it the same treatment, as she whimpered, her hands rubbing his chest. He then went back to kissing her lips, as his hands went back to her rear. Suddenly, he lifted her up and threw her in the bed, as she yelped in surprise. He approached the bed, ripping his shirt off and exposing his muscular chest. He instantly attacked her breasts, slowly going down. He tore her kimono off, exposing her womanhood. He dived in, licking her insides as she screamed in pleasure "Y-Yes Sochi-kun!" she yelled, as Naruto swirled her tongue inside her. He explored every part of her, finding her G-Spot, causing her to moan "Yes, right there!" she yelled,as he inserted two fingers inside her. At the same time, he licked her clit, causing her to whimper "No...not my clit too…" she muttered as he ignored her. He kept going as she soon started trembling "Sochi-kun, I-I am!" she yelled, then screamed in pleasure as Naruto bit her clit, inserting a third finger "CUMMING!" she roared, her juices flowing, coating Naruto's hand. He grinned, losing himself at his eyes pointing down, as she followed them, seeing his massive erection. She smiled, happy that she was the reason he was excited. She undid his pants, then lowered his boxers, only to yelp in surprise at what she saw. Naruto was huge. His dick was 13 inches long and thicker than her fist. His balls were large and looked full of semen. She slowly moved away from it, however Naruto growled and grabbed her head. She gasped in surprise, only for her gasp to be muffled, as he pushed his dick in her mouth in one swift move " **Suck**." he commanded, as the seal in her neck glowed. Her eyes became hazy with lust, as she started bobbing her head up and down. He growled in pleasure, as her tongue swirled around his cock, while her hands massaged his sack. He started thrusting inside her mouth, as she deepthroated him. His head repeatedly hit the back of her neck, as his sack hit her chin. He now had both hands on the side of her head, as he slammed inside her mouth. She felt his cock twitching, knowing he was about to cum. He roared, releasing inside her mouth. She widened her eyes, as she was using all her strength to gulp the ongoing wave of semen, as some trickled outside her mouth. He took his dick out, as she licked it clean. However, he was still as hard as a diamond " **Now, use your rack**." he said, sitting on the bed. She fell on her knees, as she squeezed his cock around her breasts. She started rubbing them up and down, causing him to growl in pleasure " **Use your mouth as well!** " he said, as she sucked the part her breasts didn't cover. Soon, he came again, this time in her breasts. He brought her up to his lap, kissing her.

After a while, he rose her up, his dick rubbing her vagina " **Are you ready?** " he asked as she nodded "Yes Sochi. Make love to me!" she yelled, as he dropped her to his cock, causing her to scream. He placed his hands on her hips, as he started thrusting inside her. She moaned in pleasure "Y-Yes Sochi-kun! Keep going! Oh god!" she yelled, as he kept thrusting inside her. After a few minutes, he flipped her, as she laid with her back, him above her. He thrusted deep inside her, causing her to repeatedly yell in pleasure. He was now pistoning in and out of her, with speeds not even a Ninja could produce. Kushina's mind was lost from pleasure. Soon, he grunted " **Shit!** " he said, as Kushina nodding "I know! Let's come together!" she said, as he couldn't stop himself. He roared as she screamed his name, both cumming together. Naruto's semen flowed out of her, as they both panted. However, Naruto wasn't done. He flipped her and dropped her to her four's. With one swift move, he thrusted in her ass, causing her to scream "N-Not my ass!" she yelled, as he thrusted in and out, as she moaned in pain and pleasure. He growled as he slapped her rear " **Who do you serve?** " "Naruto-sama!" " **Who do you live for?** " "Naruto-sama!" she yelled. He kept thrusting " **You're mine. Now and forever! Say it!** " he yelled as she nodded "I am your's Sochi, now and forever!" she yelled as he couldn't hold anymore " **KUSHINA/NARUTO!** " they both yelled, as Naruto came inside her, painting her insides white. Her seal glowed for a moment, then went back to normal. She panted, only to gulp as Naruto was still horny. Her moans were echoing all night. _**End of Lemon. Safe to Read**_

 _ **Village Gate**_

One week had passed after the events inside the Hokage's office. Naruto was in the Village Gate. Behind him were Kushina, Kenshin, Shishio and Saito. In front of him was Hiruzen and Zabuza. He turned to Hiruzen "Take care of the village. This won't take long." he said, Hiruzen nodding. Naruto then turned to Zabuza "Take care of Naruko, Narumi and Castle Takezo." he ordered getting a nod from Zabuza. He turned to the group behind him "Touch my shoulder." he said, as they did so. In an instant, they were gone, sucked in a vortex.

 _ **Uzushiogakure**_

Naruto and the rest were standing on the shore, as he smoked his cigar. Around them, there were ruins of what appeared to be a bridge "Is this the spot?" he asked, Kenshin nodding. He nodded, closing his eyes. He opened them, his black aura rising. He pushed his arms forward, as the ground shook, the sea forming large waves. He rose them, as land started appearing. Soon, to the wide eyes of everyone, a bridge of stone was formed. The bridge had the remains of what appeared to be columns. Kenshin walked forward "Th-This is it…" he muttered. Naruto spat out his cigar and sprinted off, Kushina following instantly "Come on!" he said, breaking him out of his thoughts, as the three started running at Uzushiogakure.

They passed the destroyed gate, looking around in wonder. Despite the place being in ruins, everything looked beautiful and Naruto couldn't understand why. Perhaps it's because this truly felt like home. They were walking to the center of the island, observing the surroundings. The ruined buildings were made of marble, coloured white and royal blue. Symbols of Whirlpools, waves and generally of water was everywhere. Nature was everywhere, as vines and flowers had expanded, covering parts of the ruins. They kept walking, until they reached a large circle, enough to build a fort upon it. The circle had a whirlpool carved in it's inside. Kenshin approached the whirlpool's center, placing Chakra on it. With a rumble, he jumped back, just in time as the circle opened and to everyone's awe, a giant Tower rose from the ground. It was old, looking like it was build a millennium ago. It was made of black granite, with copper surrounding it. It had a giant whirlpool symbol on the center. As they entered, they saw everything covered in dust. Kenshin pointed to a series of stairs going below the ground "First there is the Library, then the Armory." he said, Naruto nodding. As they were going down the stairs, Shishio spoke to Makoto "This brings back memories. If we had a few Iwa-nins to kill, this would be a representation of our last time here." he said, with Saito nodding "Except, this time you would kill the Iwa-nins more quickly." he smirked, Shishio smirking back. Kenshin turned to his daughter, who looked around in wonder. He nodded to himself, as they approached a door. Naruto opened it, only to see rows upon rows of scrolls in shelves. Kenshin turned to Shishio and Saito "Start sealing the scrolls to the left. Naruto-sama, Kushina, you can go to the right section. It is the one with Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu." he said, as he went to the middle.

He opened one of the scrolls, as Kushina read from his shoulder. ' **Hiten Mitsurugi Style**. Created by Seijuro Uzumaki. The style of the Royal Uzumaki branch. Developed so that one person can take on numerous foes at once. Requires a combination of extreme speed, agility, perception and battojutsu…' he thought. Kushina read with wide eyes "It sounds powerful… but what is battojutsu?" she asked. Naruto turned to her "I assume Ninjas don't use it, as it is more of a Samurai technique." he said, fondling the scroll "Battojutsu is a field of Kenjutsu. It is the art of rapidly drawing and sheathing your sword. A sword swinged, while unsheathed, moves up to three times faster than swung from a normal stance. It is used to kill the opponent in one swing." he explaining, Kushina nodding in understanding. He placed the scroll back, as he now took out another scroll ' **Adamantine Sealing Chains**. The user moulds his Chakra to form extremely powerful Chains.' he read. He picked up another scroll ' **Four Red Yang Formation**. Requires 4 Kage Level Shinobi. Forms a barrier red in colour. The barrier is strong enough to shrug off attacks from a Bijuu.' he whistled. He kept reading different Fuinjutsu. After a while, he and Kushina waited for Kenshin and the others to finish. Soon, Kenshin approached them "We can go." he said, as they went back to the stairs.

After more descending to the ground, they entered a room. It was massive, holding rows upon rows of armor and passed them and entered another room. This one was empty, except for a pedestal. Upon that pedestal, two dragon heads held a sword between their fangs. It was a Katana, held in a black sheath, with blue swirls. The pommel and the guard were made of black steel. The hilt was surrounded by royal blue cloth. He grabbed it, as he felt a small tug on his endless energy reserves. He placed his hand on the hilt, unsheathing the sword. The blade was made of a blue metal, similar to diamonds. It looked like water, with ripples running along the blade. It had an inscription ' _I am_ _ **Arashi**_ _, Sword of Storms. Tremble before my power._ '. He looked at it up and down, smirking. His aura appeared, as he pushed his energy inside the sword. The blade glowed, before it turned normal. He sheathed it and placed it on his belt "Now, only the Holy and Demonic Gods can challenge me." he said, his eyes glowing.

 **Done! Hope you guys liked this Chapter! Kushina and her daughters are officially in the Harem, since it was requested so much. Also, I added my first lemon, since that was requested as well. Minato is alive, though he'd wish he is dead. I introduced the Demon Portal and Uzushiogakure. More regarding Arashi will be revealed next Chapter. Any question, feel free to send. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	18. Chapter 17: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to Chapter 17 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features Naruto's visit to Uzushiogakure. It also has another Lemon. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

 **Chapter 17: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu**

 _ **Uzushiogakure**_

Naruto was sitting inside the Uzukage's office, on the top floor of the Tower. The office was circular, with one large window. Instead of an office desk and a chair, the Uzukage's used a red futon with a coffee table made of Acacia wood. The room also had a few bookshelves, some couches and what appeared to be a wardrobe. The entire room was painted with a navy-blue colour. He was currently sipping on his Kora, as Kushina massaged his back, much to Kenshin's eyebrow twitching. Naruto opened one of his eyes "If you got a problem we can settle it with our blades." he said, with Kenshin shaking his head "No thank you Naruto-dono. The sudden change is just a bit… weird for me." he explained, Naruto shrugging. Kenshin took a sip from his sake "Saito left to inform the rest of the Elites to come to Uzushio and begin the repairing of the city buildings." he said, as Naruto nodded "Once they are here, we will discuss it. I will need a map of Uzushiogakure as well." he said, with Kenshin nodding. He eyed Naruto's sword "Naruto-sama, despite little information regarding Arashi has been discovered, could you explain why it was the only thing you wanted from this world? Especially after you attained God status?" he asked with Naruto sighing.

He made a gesture for Kushina to sit opposite of him, as he took out the sheathed blade "As you know, Arashi is the sword of storms and Elements. To know about this sword is to know about the Gods of Ningenkai. These Gods are called the Elementals. They are the type of Gods you regard as spirits. They are the personification of the sea, the mountain, the volcano, the tree and so on. The strongest of them are the 5 spirits which personify the 5 main Elements. They are called, Elementals. Real bastards by the way, enemies of the Shinju." he muttered the last part, though both of them heard it, with Kushina giggling and Kenshin sweat dropping "One day, those 5 created 5 blades, one of each element. The **Raijin** was one of them and the strongest, with the **Fujin** being the second strongest. However, after they made the 5th blade, they had released so much power in the form of natural phenomenon, that many other Gods came. The God of Storms showed up, along with the God of Earthquakes, Volcanoes, Hurricanes, Oceans, Swords and Iron. They all came and fought with the Elementals, about the fact they made swords. Every God wanted a sword of his own now. The Elementals, however, refused to allow each God to have his own blade. A large battle ensued, which altered the landscape. At the end of the battle, only the God of Storms and the God of Lightning remained standing. Both of them decided to form a deal. All the Gods would gather and create one sword, with the power of every God, Every Element and every spirit. That sword was named **Arashi,** the Sword of Storms, after the God who helped form the truce. It was also named the sword of Elements, since it contains the power of literally every element. Raijin, who was the other God who helped form the truce, had his blade be the most famous. That is the story of the Arashi." he said, shifting in his position.

"Now, as you understand the Arashi is a Godly blade, like Raijin. It is the best Human God blade, as it can literally block any elemental attack. But the best attribute, is that it can slay Gods." he said causing them to widen their eyes. He sighed "While I reached God status and can't be killed by normal means, other Gods can kill me. To kill me with their bare hands or with techniques they have to be stronger than me. Right now, some of them are. But how can I kill them and how can weak Gods kill me? They need a weapon with the power to kill a God. With this" he said, holding the Arashi and putting it back to its sheath "I can kill any God. The true form of the Raijin can also do that, but the Arashi has more advantages." he explained, as Kenshin nodded. Naruto yawned, rising "I am going to check the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. If you want come see." he said, with Kenshin and Kushina nodding. They were wondering how quickly Naruto could understand the concepts behind it.

 _ **Training Ground**_

'Amazing…' both Kushina and Kenshin thought, as they looked upon Naruto. He was using a simple Chakra Katana, as he didn't want to use the Arashi for something like this. He was currently going through the Kata's of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, slicing the air with Godly speed. His sword was a blur and both Kushina and Kenshin had trouble keeping up. It was his first time, practicing, yet it looked like he had mastered every stance and technique so far! Naruto hit the ground with his blade " **Doryusen**." he said, as debris flew and struck a wall, the sword breaking in half to his sheer power. He frowned, picking up another blade. He twirled it a bit, then raised his arm as a tree branch came out, which formed into a dummy. He fell into a stance, which made Kenshin rise in widened eyes "He will use that?" he muttered, as Kushina raised an eyebrow. Naruto disappeared " **Nine-Headed Dragon Flash**!" he said as he reappeared behind the dummy. Kushina rose, with wide eyes. There were 9 stabs in the target, all of the same length,width and penetration. She looked at Naruto "What was that, Naruto-sama?" she asked, as Naruto looked at the blade, seeing cracks appearing on it. He tossed it aside, explaining "The Nine-Headed Dragon Flash. It is a dashing attack which uses Godspeed to simultaneously strike all Nine vital spots of the foe's body, the points Kenjutsu first aims for." he explained, to Kushina's amazement. Kenshin was gaping "It took me a week to master that and he does it in an instant…" he muttered. Naruto turned to Kushina "Come here." he said, as she did so. Naruto fell into a stance "Copy this form." he said, going back to his normal form. She spread her legs,holding her sheath just below the guard, a hand inches away from the hilt, ready to draw it. Naruto made a Clone "He will throw you rubber balls, until you can unsheathe and sheathe your sword perfectly. That will happen when you are capable of slicing in half 10 small rubber balls, one after the other." he explained as she nodded. He sat down and observed Kushina's training, along with Kenshin. She had little trouble at first, but she was quickly making progress.

Naruto sipped his Kora "She has talent." he said, as Kenshin nodded "She is my daughter after all." he said. Naruto nodded, as he kept gulping down his Kora. Kenshin turned to him "You didn't use the **Soaring Dragon.** " he said, as Naruto stopped gulping down his Kora. He placed it down "There is no need to. I know how to do it." he said, Kenshin looking at him for a second then nodding. They stayed like this, talking about Kushina's skill and about Kenjutsu in general, until Kushina succeeded. She smiled, wiping the sweat off her forehead. It was at this moment that Shishio, Saito and 10 Uzumaki came into the training ground. Naruto rose, looking at the Uzumaki. They were all in their forties, with red hair and purplish eyes. They were wearing a full blue bodysuit, with Red Samurai Armor. Each of them had at least two blades, with one carrying 6. Despite their age, they looked stronger than most Jounin in their prime. Once they saw Naruto, they bowed to him, Naruto nodding "Good. Everyone is here. Let's plan this out now." he said, as they went back to the tower.

 _ **Council Room**_

The Uzumaki Council Room was a large circular room. It was painted a blood red, with blue swirls decorating the walls. The table was circular as well, with a whirlpool carved on it. The chairs looked more like small thrones, with the Uzukage's the largest. The ceiling of the room had a map of the entire Elemental Nations. Currently, Naruto, Kenshin, Saito and Shishio, along with the 10 Uzumaki, were sitting, looking at the current Uzushiogakure. Kenshin looked around "The damage is extensive." he said,as an Uzumaki nodded "Over 40% of the buildings have vanished, another 40% needs total rebuilding, while the rest need lots of repairs." he said, as another Uzumaki spoke "It will take lots of manpower and resources to build this again." he groaned as Saito spoke "We need to start from somewhere." he said. Naruto looked at the map, until he nodded "First things first, we need to get the walls back to full power. No point in building a village without defences. We need to make them higher, along with adding more seals and siege engines." he said as the room nodded "Then, we shall destroy any building that needs to be destroyed." he said, as Kenshin continued "I see where you are going. After that we must repair the Tower, then set up the central hubs and buildings, like the Hospital and Academy." he said, Naruto nodding "Exactly." he said as an Uzumaki spoke "Then, we build homes. Yes, it will work." he said. Naruto nodded, then pointed at the bridge "I suggest building a tiny fort at the middle of the bridge, a pass to regulate who gets access, deal out with problems before they reach the village and if necessary, hold off an invasion until the city is put on lockdown." he said, frowning slightly, as the other understood his reasoning. Shishio looked at the map "Even then, where will we get resources and manpower?" he asked, as Naruto shook his head "Leave that to me. Just write down what you need, in what quantities. Be as detailed as possible." he said, rising "Dismissed." he said, as they nodded, except Kenshin. He looked at Naruto "When will you leave?" he asked, Naruto frowning "Tomorrow. I must be back in Konoha in two days and I would like to see Wave before I go." he said, as Kenshin nodded "Tomorrow I will go to Wave myself. We can go together." he said, as Naruto nodded "We leave at dawn." he said, as Kenshin nodded and left.

 _ **Wave**_

Naruto looked impressed by the way Wave had progressed since last time. Gone were the torn, ruined, crumbling buildings and the littered streets. Now stood a beautiful town, with large buildings made of Spruce Wood, decorated with various Coastal beauties, like shells, oysters and even beautiful stones. The roads were made of round stone and looking like they were being cleaned daily. Various shops, hotels and restaurants had risen, serving local delicacies and even foreign foods. Gone were the starving children, the broken men and the weeping women. Now, you could find kids laughing and playing, men working happily and women shopping with smiles. The Wave had become a popular destination for everyone.

Despite the fact his hair and eyes had changed, the people of Wave had recognised Naruto and were giving him smiles and waves, some even bowing. He was returning them with a nod. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw a little girl, no more than 6, hugging him with a huge smile. He blinked, then he smiled lightly, patting her head. She let go as he kneeled "And who are you?" he asked with a smile. She grinned "My name is Ari Mister Naruto! Thank you for helping us!" she said, as he ruffled her hair "No problem kid. Run along and play." he said, as she nodded and rushed to her friends. Kenshin smirked at him "You would make a good Father." he said, as Naruto snorted "Please, I am only 13." he said as Kenshin snorted back "Gods don't have an age." he said, as Naruto shook his head "Touche. Now let's go to the Uzumaki place." he said, as Kenshin nodded. As he walked Naruto thought 'I should have brought Kushina with me. She would make a lovely distraction, because I feel I will soon see something that will annoy me…' he thought.

 _ **Uzumaki Mansion**_

Naruto looked at the Uzumaki mansion, his eye twitching. He was correct, he saw something that annoyed him. He turned to Kenshin "You know, despite the Clan's huge connection to water, it doesn't mean that you must have everything BLUE!" he yelled, as in front of him stood a large mansion made of Wood and painted blue. Kenshin scratched his head "Blue is a nice colour…." he said awkwardly, while Naruto looked at him "Red is a nice colour too. I have never seen an Uchiha or a Sarutobi paint his house red." he responded, with Kenshin sighing. Naruto sighed as well "Whatever, let's get inside." he said, Kenshin nodding.

The inside made Naruto's eye twitch even more. Blue walls, blue carpet, spruce furniture with blue decorations. Vases holding blue flowers. He turned to Kenshin "Uzushiogakure blue will be cut down by 50%. And that is an order." he simply said, Kenshin sweat dropping 'It's not that much…' he thought. They were stopped, however, as Naruto noticed someone. There coming down the stairs were 3 women and a man. The two on the sides were redheads, probably in their thirties, with long red hair in a high ponytail. One had blue eyes and the other had purple. They wore a blue shirt with metal plating above it, red shorts, a black skirt and black boots. They had two Kodachi on their sides. The man was in front, hiding the final one. He was tall, with a lean build. He had short black hair and piercing icy-blue eyes. He was wearing a deep blue dress shirt with short sleeves with a red trim. He wore a shinobi shozoku above that. For his legs, deep blue pants and black sandals. His hands were covered by blue fingerless gloves and he had an enormous sheath on his back. He nodded to Kenshin and Kenshin nodded back "Naruto-sama, may I introduce to you Aoshi Shinomori, member of the Shinomori Clan, one of the 5 Clans allied to the Uzumaki." he said, Naruto nodding at him as Aoshi bowed "Greetings Naruto-dono. It is an honor to meet you." he said. Kenshin then gestured at the woman behind Aoshi, as Aoshi made way for her "And this Naruto is your future bride." Kenshin said, with Naruto widening his eyes slightly at her "Orihime?" he asked.

There, behind Aoshi, was Orihime. She was wearing a white shirt that did little to hide her enormous breasts, with a black circle in the back, along with a short black skirt, her lovely legs covered by black stockings. She wore black boots and her hands were covered by white wristbands. She had a small Tanto behind her back, as she was blushing "Welcome, N-Naruto-sama." she said, looking down. Naruto turned to him "Let me guess, Inoue is a Clan allied to you and so is the Fuma." he said, with Kenshin nodding "Though the Fuma Clan is quite new, the Inoue are the second oldest surviving Clan that is allied with us. They are in reality half- Uzumaki. The Inoue Clan, while not inheriting our large Chakra Reserves and Kenjutsu capabilities, they have inherited our dense Chakra and Fuinjutsu skills. They eventually developed an ability that made them able to freely mold their Chakra beyond anything we could ever do." he said, as Orihime was looking down. He approached her, as her blush increased. Suddenly, he grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. She widened her eyes, then closed them and returned the skin. Eventually, she had to pull back, gasping for air. Naruto smirked "I like her. A lot." he said as she turned into a tomato, while he turned to Kenshin "Where's the living room?" he asked, as Kenshin urged him to follow.

The living room was large enough to fit 20 people. It had blue leather couches, around a spruce coffee table. Naruto was sitting on an armchair, with a blushing Orihime. He had one hand wrapped around Orihime's waist, the other on the armchair to support his head, as he looked at the others in the room. Sitting on couches was Kenshin, Aoshi and three others. The first was a tall, slim man with long brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an obsidian black sleeveless shirt, with a white circle in the middle. He wore white Anbu pants and black sandals. He had white armbands, with black fingerless gloves. He was Sora Inoue, Orihime's older brother. The next man was of middle height. He had long purple hair that went down his chin and grey eyes. He had a green short sleeved shirt with a white collar. He also wore black Anbu pants and green sandals. He was Arashi Fuma, Sasame's cousin. The third person sitting was Saito himself. In a corner of the room was Shishio, smoking a cigarette, with the two Uzumaki women on the door.

Naruto looked at each one of them, his red eyes showing boredom. The one who first spoke was Sora "Naruto-dono, as you know, you will marry my younger sister." he said, Naruto blinking boredly. "I want to ask, what do you intend to do with the Inoue Clan?" he asked. Naruto merely turned to Orihime "What do you want me to do with your Clan, Inoue-hime?" he asked, as she blushed at her name. She placed her finger in her mouth, thinking cutely. Suddenly, she smiled widely "Have them make every saturday Red Bean paste and sweet potatoes coated with butter!" she exclaimed, with Sora shaking his head "T-That's not-" however he was interrupted by Naruto who pointed at him "You heard her!" he then stopped as he thought about something "Can we make Beef Ramen with Red Bean paste sauce and buttery sweet potatoes on a dango stick?" he asked as Orihime nodded happily. He turned to everyone "This is my first global order! Every friday, you must make Beef Ramen with Red Bean paste sauce and Buttery sweet potatoes on a dango stick!" he yelled, as the room sweatdropped. Kenshin sighed "Naruto-dono, you can't just-" he was cut off as Naruto flared his power lightly, as he gasped for air "Do you question my princess?" he asked, as Kenshin shook his head. The pressure lifted "Good." he said. He turned to Sora "In all seriousness, I don't want anything from your Clan, except to help maintain peace in the realm." he said as Sora sighed "I am pleased to hear that." he said "We aren't a very powerful or wealthy clan, so we don't know what to give you." he said, as Naruto shook his head "All I want is loyalty." he said, then pinched Orihime's side causing her to yelp "And for my mates to be happy." he said.

He then turned to Saito "I didn't know you had a Clan, Saito." he said as he nodded "I do. The Hajime Clan possesses a Dojutsu. It makes our eyes permanently yellow. In return, it increases our speed, strength, reflexes, endurance and sharpens all our senses. We have developed a fighting style to compliment this called the 'Gatotsu.' he explained, Naruto nodding "I look forward to learning that." he said as Saito smirked.

The next person to speak was Arashi "What I want from you Naruto-dono, is a favor." he said, as Naruto raised an eyebrow "You see, our Clan lost it's home. We have allied ourselves with the Uzumaki, yet we still crave for a place to call our own. Is there any way for you to give that to us?" he said, Naruto staying silent. After a moment, he spoke "If you continue to be allies to the Uzumaki and loyal to me, I shall allow you to settle here in Wave. You may even be allowed to elect one of your clansmen a Namikage, if he is capable. In return, I ask that you take care of this land." he said as Sora nodded and bowed "I swear loyalty to you Naruto-dono and I promise I won't let you down." he said, as Naruto nodded. He turned to Kenshin, yawning "Anything else we need to talk about?" he asked, as Kenshin shook his head. Naruto nodded "I am going to take a nap." he said, as he rose and left. Sora simply looked at Orihime, as she blushed, knowing what Sora meant and she nodded. She excused herself as she left. Kenshin chuckled "Let's hope the bed lasts." he said.

 _ **Warning! Lemon. Those of underage or who don't wish to read, please scroll down to the end.**_

Naruto was lying on the bed, his eyes closing. He heard the door open and close and opened his eyes, seeing a sight that filled his mind with lust. There, on the door, was Orihime, wearing only a white nightgown, that seemed to be painted on her. She approached the bed "Would you like me to help you, Naruto-sama?" she asked, eyeing the bulge in his pants. He nodded, as she went between his knees and unbuckled the pants, letting his dick stand up in attention. She looked at it with wide eyes, as she slowly grabbed it and started stroking it. He groaned as her soft hands massaged his package. He closed his eyes "Use your breasts, Orihime." he instructed, as she took off her large melons and squashed them on his dick. She slowly went up and down, as Naruto groaned loudly. 'God, her breasts are so soft.' he thought, slowly thrusting up. His eye slits grew larger, his muscles tensed and his dick grew thicker. It soon started to twitch, as he groaned in a deep voice " **I am cumming**!" he said, his white semen covering her breasts and face. She scooped some up and tasted. Glowing at the taste, she started sucking her finger in a very sexy manner, unconsciously hardening Naruto again. She looked at him with the puppy-eye jutsu "Can I have some more, Naruto-sama?" she asked as he nodded " **Open up**." he said as he pushed himself in her mouth. He started thrusting in, as she greedily sucked him off. After 10 minutes of her twirling her tongue around his dick, Naruto released inside her again, as she happily gulped down his sperm. He pushed her down, as he placed his dick outside her entrance. " **This will hurt at the start**." he said, knowing she was a virgin and slowly entered her, as she screamed, only to be silenced by a kiss. He stayed inside, slowly letting her adjust to his length, before thrusting inside her, picking up speed, causing her to moan. Soon, he was thrusting hard and fast as her cute moans were growing louder. He found her G-Spot and repeatedly slammed it, as he kissed her left breast while playing with her right. Soon, he found himself cumming " **Orihime, get ready! It's coming!** " he said, as she nodded "S-So am I! Naruto-sama!" she screamed, releasing her juices. Moments later, Naruto groaned, cumming inside her. He panted, as she fell unconscious with a content smile. He kissed her lips and after zipping up his pants, he exited the building. _**Lemon over**_

 _ **Naruto Bridge**_

Naruto was standing on top of the Great Naruto bridge. It was now decorated with wolf statues, a change Naruto enjoyed. Entering the bridge, he saw an inscription saying 'The Great Naruto Bridge. Named after the Maelstrom that rushed in Wave and filled it with Hope.' causing him to smile. He was currently looking at the moon, thinking about what to do next. Suddenly, the tomoe in his eyes started spinning, as he entered his mindscape.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

 _Naruto looked at his mindscape. It certainly had changed after the last time he had entered. He was sitting on the peak of a mountain, the night sky filled with stars. The moon was enormous and looked like his eyes. On the top of the peak stood the statue of a wolf with Ten Tails, it's maws open. He looked at it, as a beam was released from it's mouth. The beam revealed the image of a large serpent monster, along with a woman with blonde hair. The beam vanished, as Naruto smirked 'Well, it seems I now know what to do. Time to find a dragon and a princess.' he thought._

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! So, Naruto revealed the story of the sword, mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi and formed the plans to the rebuild of Uzushiogakure, all in a day's work. We also saw a lovely see with Orihime and Naruto's next goal, finding Shion! Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	19. Chapter 18: The fall of a Demon Knight

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 18 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features the Shion Saga, with a twist and a lemon! On with the story!**

 **Chapter 18: The fall of a Demon Knight**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of this story that isn't connected to Naruto.**

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

It has been two days since Naruto's visit of Wave and Uzushio. Now we find him inside the Hokage's office, looking into five scrolls and a map Hiruzen had presented to him. His eyes were roaming through the information, forming scenarios, weighing possibilities. He finally looked at Hiruzen "Is this accurate?" he asked, Hiruzen nodding "Indeed. Reports show that a massive Stone Army has been raised and is attacking various settlements and even forts. They have attacked over 20 of our outposts, luckily they have been halted off. However, our Anbu face trouble defeating them, as they can't be hurt by normal Ninja Weapons. And while their exact number is unknown, we estimate them to be dozens of thousands of them." He said, Naruto growling. He slammed his hand on the table "Raise the number of the men in the outposts to 3 and the towers to 5. Send 100 Jounin to each fort to support the Anbu. Call back all Jounin. Then, I want you to form recon teams of Jounin. I want you to use 100 maximum. Have them find their patterns. Issue the order in my name through these scrolls. Then, I want you to get 500 of the Best Combat Troops we have, regardless of Rank. Take them to this spot." pointing to a part of the map in the Land of Swamps "You will meet the forces of the Other Shinobi Villages there and you will crush this Army. I shall send equipment out there beforehand." he said. He summoned an Anbu "Get me Haku, Zabuza and his unit and tell them to come fully armed and with provisions for a month." he said, the Anbu nodding and disappearing. Hiruzen looked at him "What will you do?" he asked.

Naruto put on his coat "You said this army reminds you of the one the Demon Moryo commanded based on books you read?" he asked as Hiruzen nodded. Naruto turned to the map "Then I will go to the Demon Country, ask the guardian princess if this is true and if it is, I will crush this Demon." he said, his eyes glowing. At this moment, Zabuza, Haku, the Demon Brothers and the **Oni Corps** entered. The Oni Corps were a Team Zabuza created. Their purpose was to aid Naruto whenever he wanted in Human matters. They were his bodyguards. All the members were B-Rank and above, wearing Black Bodysuits with Red Samurai Armor. He turned to them "We are going to Demon Country. You are to guard me." he said, as the Oni Corps saluted him in response. He approached them and looked at them, his eyes glowing. Suddenly, they all vanished in a vortex.

 _ **Demon Country**_

The Demon Country. Named after the Demon Knight Moryo was sealed in this land. It was the home of the priestess with the ability to Seal the Demon, if it was ever released. The Country was ruled by the priestess who lived inside a temple. The temple was fortified, containing countless soldiers. Currently, however, it was plunged in Chaos.

The soldiers of the Demon Country were running around, battling hundreds of stone warriors with glowing eyes. Their weapons, however, proved to be ineffective as only the ones with blunt weapons managed to do damage to them. Those were the ones who held off the Stone warriors, as the rest of the group were guarding a chamber inside. The soldiers outside were getting fewer and fewer "Hold them off!" a captain said, bashing his mace at a soldier's chest, only for the soldier to catch it. He looked in fear as the Stone being was about to plunge it's spear inside him, only to find itself cut in half. The captain looked up, seeing Zabuza, with his Kubikiribocho having destroyed the warrior. Suddenly, smoke rose everywhere, as the Oni Corps were effectively dealing with the troops. Haku was using her bloodline to freeze soldiers, with two Oni Corp members destroying them. The Demon Brothers were using their chains and gauntlets to destroy any soldier coming their way, as they opened a path, the rest of the Corps attacking the rogue ones. Soon, there wasn't a single Stone Soldier left. Zabuza sheathed his sword behind his back "Well, that was that." he said.

Inside the chamber of the priestess, a massacre had occurred. All the soldiers guarding her were killed brutally by 4 men, except one. He was holding a small blade, looking in fear at the 4 beasts in front of him. The man had short brown hair that fell down to his shoulders. His navy-blue eyes were covered by red rectangular glasses. He wore a green vest with grey armor, over a white kimono jacket with a high collar. He had purple hakama pants, sandals and black eboshi. On his back was a bow with a quiver of arrows. Standing opposite of him were 3 men and one woman. The woman had orange hair that fell down to her shoulders, black eyes and wore blue lipstick. The man next to her had long blue hair and light-coloured eyes. Another man had white hair that reached his shoulders, red eyes and his mouth was covered by a blue cloth. The man who appeared to be the leader had long pink hair and pink eyes. All of them wore a white robe with hexagram symbols. The man smirked "Time for you and the princess to die." he said, however, he was interrupted by a gust of wind. Suddenly, the ground exploded, releasing dust that made them cover their eyes. The soldier used that moment to grab the princess and escape. When the dust settled, there stood Naruto in all his glory, his Rinne-Sharingan shining. Gitai growled at him "Who are you? You're in the way!" he said, charging at him, sending a powerful punch right at his forehead. A snapping sound was heard, as Gitai screamed in pain, to the shock of the others. Naruto smirked, sending a high kick that tore his head off his shoulders. However, the real shock was the shockwave that was formed, that snapped over 50 bones in the headless body. The dead Shinobi fell to the ground with a thud, as the others looked in shock. Naruto grinned "I am your Death and I could say the same to you." he said, answering the dead man's question. Setsuna growled sending Kunai at him, while Shizuku rushed at him with her Kunai connected to chains. What happened next made Kusuna gasp in awe. Naruto grabbed one Kunai, while punching Shizuku's gut, his fist flying out, then her body exploded in a bright light. He vanished, appearing above Setsuna, diving in and plunging the Kunai at his head, then kicked him through the wall. He turned to Kusuna, who attempted to run away, only to scream in pain as two **Chakra chains** , coming from Naruto's back, tore through his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. The Chakra Chains brought him close, which he turned, sending his arm coated in Chakra right into Naruto's neck, only to yell in pain as his hand broke. He grabbed Kusuna by the head, tearing off his Soul. He smirked at the information. He turned, seeing the **Chakra snakes** rushing at him, causing him to spit air in annoyance, as he simply released a wave of his energy, evaporating them. He looked at the moon "This will be an amusing challenge." he said.

The Oni Corps were standing behind Naruto, as he, Zabuza and Haku were sitting down. Naruto was sitting in the lotus position, his arm on his knee, holding his head. Zabuza was also in the same position, but had his arms holding his knees. Haku was sitting down normally. Taruho was sitting between them and the priestess, looking at her "This is Lady Shion, priestess of the Demon Country." he announced, with Naruto looking at her. She had light blonde hair, going past her waist, held by a golden crown and pale lavender eyes. Despite her lavender kimono hiding her body shape, he recalled from last night that she had nice curves and massive breasts, maybe the size of Tsunade's. 'Finally, an F-Cup.' he thought, holding in a grin. Zabuza coughed "I am Momochi Zabuza, Captain of the Oni Corps." he said, as Haku bowed "I am Yuki Haku, Lieutenant of the Oni Corps." she said, then gestured to Naruto "And this is Lord Naruto, Daimyo of the Elemental Nations and God of Chaos." he said, as Shion widened her eyes slightly, with Taruho gasping "G-God?" he asked, Naruto smirking, showing his fangs at him, as he composed himself and bowed to him. He then looked forward again "We would like to request the Oni Corps to escort Lady Shion to the sealing Shrine. As a result of last night's assault,many lives perished and as in Lady Shion's precognition, Suzuki was among them." he said, with her nodding, something that made Naruto quite annoyed "That's right." she said, as his eye twitched, with Haku and Zabuza, along with the entire Oni Corp unconsciously moving backwards a bit. "And here I am safe and sound. They must have no regrets." she finished, as Naruto remembered the numerous dead soldiers. He then remembered how he helped the Fuma Clan, the Uzumaki Clan, the Wave, how he brought Konoha to its feet and how he brought happiness to the Jinchuuriki by giving them a position that could benefit both themselves and the world. He growled, as an ominous pressure fell upon the room. Shion widened her eyes in surprise, as Naruto had grabbed her throat and raised her to the air, hitting her with his power " **No regrets? No regrets you say? What about leaving their loved ones? What about leaving their family? That's not something to regret according to your words?"** he growled, his voice full of power. She gasped for air "I- I'm their priestess! Thanks to my gift of foresight, I can survive and keep the Demon at bay!" she said, as it only made Naruto more pissed "I **s that so? Would you like a prediction too, priestess? I predict, that tomorrow night, you will be kneeling before me!** " he said, dropping her down. He turned to Haku "Haku, take the Oni Corps and inform the combined Shinobi force to come here. They will what power truly means." he said, his voice now normal as Haku nodded and immediately left with the Oni Corps. He then turned to Zabuza "Zabuza, you will guard Shion, along with Taruho on our trip to Moryo's seal." He said as Taruho looked at him "So you will guard Lady Shion?" he said, as he nodded. He turned to her "We shall leave tomorrow afternoon." he said, as Taruho interrupted "But that will make us lose time!" he said, as Naruto smirked, exiting while saying "No it won't." he said.

The afternoon of the next day, Naruto, Taruho and Zabuza were waiting for Shion to finish preparing for the trip. Taruho turned to Naruto "Naruto-dono, please forgive Lady Shion's attitude. She acts like this because of her past." he said, as Naruto turned to look at him. He looked down "You see, after she became a priestess and started having predictions of the future, people feared they would be in one of those predictions, so they avoided her. For that reason, she was isolated." he explained. Naruto shook his head "You're wrong. That doesn't justify it." he said as Taruho looked at him. Naruto cracked his neck "Until I reached the age of 7, I was shunned by everyone in my village, had assassination attempts on me, got beaten, stabbed, poisoned, tortured and many things your mind could never process. I later became an Anbu, seeing other horrors, partaking in some of them. This kept going, until I became a God at the age of 13." he said, narrowing his eyes at him "Yet, I take care of my subordinates. In return of their loyalty, they got my love and are under my protection. A bad past doesn't give her the right to act like that." he finished, as he looked at him with wide eyes, then turned to looking at the ground. Afterwards, Shion finally appeared, with Naruto raising an eyebrow at her. She wore a white top that looked like a bra, a mustard yellow shirt that appeared many sizes too big for her and red pants cuffing off at the knees. She also had red sandals. She huffed "Let's go." she said, only to yelp as Naruto grabbed her, placed an arm on Zabuza's shoulder, as Zabuza touched Taruho's back. They disappeared in a vortex.

 _ **Land of Swamps**_

The group appeared before a large mountain located in the Land of Swamps. The sun was slowly falling, as night started to arrive. Naruto, unknown to them, purposely decreased the speed of the teleportation, to give time to the Shinobi Army to destroy the Stone Army. Also, this speed decrease was unknown to the group, since they still travelled pretty fast. Shion turned to them "I will enter alone." she said, entering the Shrine. The group waited just a few seconds, until they saw the Stone Army approaching. Naruto turned to Zabuza and closed his fist. Zabuza nodded and grabbed Taruho, rushing off, despite Taruho's protests. Naruto then turned and entered the shrine.

The shrine was in reality just the core of a volcano, with a large red circular rock at the center, with a bridge leading to it. Shion walked the bridge, sweat slowly forming on her face, not eyeing the large pool of magma below her. She went to the middle of the circular rock, taking a deep breath. However, before she could start the Seal, she heard a voice "My, how you've grown.". She looked forward, seeing a man sitting in a stone Chair. He had long black hair and eyes resembling the colour of tanned skin. He was wearing a black trench coat over a grey attire, with martial arts shoes. He smiled evilly at her "You look like your mother." he said, three Stone soldiers appearing "Let us offer our greetings to the princess." he raised his arm at her, as the Stone soldiers started to approach her. As she slowly stepped away, Yomo started speaking "I am Yomo. Long ago, your mother stopped my plans. Do you remember that day? It was the day we chose Moryo as our leader and the Thousand-Year kingdom was within our grasp!" he said, as Shion was at the edge now "If it wasn't for your mother, there wouldn't be a priestess!" he said. Shion was about to be attacked, screaming "Stay away!". Suddenly, laser beams came from her bell, destroying the Stone warriors. Yomo looked amused "Why are you so shocked? Are you unaware of your power?" he looked at her shocked eyes "What a surprise. What do you know?" he asked, as she steeled herself "Every day, for this day, I-" "Honed your Sealing Jutsu?" he asked laughing "Then come and seal me! If you can." he said. She went behind him, to the Seal Pentagon. He turned to her "The seal unites the two people into one. Your mother, Miroku, accepted that." he said, as she turned shocked "Yes, your mother is inside me!" he exclaimed, to her surprise. He chuckled "Yes, we were once one. But we got separated into two souls, two bodies. We were one, but we came to be Moryo and the priestess!" he continued "Good, evil, right, wrong, light, dark. Those words cannot tie us!" he finished. Shion took a deep breath and made three hand seals unlike the ones Shinobi use. The Seal lit up, as a barrier was formed and she started levitating. She did the next nine seals, as the Seal coffin holding Moryo's body rose. She then did the last 6 seals, releasing the Seals. However, at that moment, Yomo came in, falling to the ground. An evil voice spoke " **You were too hasty, priestess. You should have waited for that one's body to decay**." it spoke. She was on the ground trembling 'He did it to get in here!' she thought, as a purple aura rushed out of the dead body and into the coffin, hovering above it. She tried to leave, only to get damaged. The voice laughed evilly " **Once the barrier is up, no one can leave, until one swallows the other. And that is decided by their chakra.** " He exclaimed, the aura rising " **Now you will return my body. You have my gratitude, as that one was too weak to break the seal.** " he said, the aura entering the coffin and the seal disappearing. She fell to her knees, crying "What have I done?" she said. She closed her eyes 'All those years… were for nothing… Naruto protecting me… was for nothing…' she thought. She was about to be enveloped in darkness, as Moryo's body rose, only for Naruto to catch her and get her out of the shrine.

Shion opened her eyes. She looked around, seeing hundreds of Shinobi, from all 5 Nations. Leading them was a man wearing Red Samurai armor, with a red Straw hat and a mask. She turned, finding herself lowered from Naruto's back. He nodded as the man bowed. "Naruto-sama." He spoke as Naruto nodded "Good work Han." he said, turning. Suddenly, everyone looked at the mountain erupting like a volcano. He threw Shion in Han's arms "Take her and the Shinobi a hundred meters away." he said, Han doing so, as she screamed his name. He chuckled "Can't get enough of me huh." he said to himself., raising his hand in the air. A transparent energy beam rose to the sky, before erupting and forming a transparent dome. He nodded to himself, seeing the lava receding and a large dragon with 4 heads appearing, it's skin purple, with a flame-like lavender aura. He smirked at it as Moryo looked down " **You are really stupid to challenge me, Mortal.** " he said, as Naruto snorted "Then you must be pretty pathetic, lying to Shion like that." he said, Moryo narrowing his eyes. Naruto nodded "Oh yes, I heard everything and I know it's a lie." He said, levitating in the air, his Rinne-Sharingan glowing with power, the tomoe spinning. "The truth is, you were a Knight in the territory of the Demon Titan Diablo. You were commanding the armies of the Demon King Iblees, Diablo's own son. Yet, you tried to take over his kingdom and challenged him to battle for his power and his wife. You lost horribly and was banished. Then, coming to the Human World, you tried to start an empire here. You came to this land's priestess and demanded her armies to help your cause. Instead, you got sealed." he said with a smirk. Moryo roared " **How did you learn that?** " he said. Naruto smirked "I got my ways. And by the way." he said, as he released a massive amount of power, his black flame-like aura surrounding him in the form of a cloak, with ten white ethereal tails " **I am no Mortal. I am Naruto, God of Chaos. Remember this, for it will be the last thing you ever see**." he said. Moryo roared, sending towards him a beam of purple Chakra. Naruto vanished, reappearing above the head which fired the beam and kicked it, all the way to the ground, forcing the head to explode in a shower of Chakra, while the ground crumbled under the force of his leg. Moryo roared, as two of his heads started firing streams of purple fire at him. Naruto dodged it, running up the back of one of Moryo's heads, jumping and punching it, his fist tearing through. Then, with a bright light, the head exploded. The other head that fired at him turned attempting to bite him. Naruto, however, grabbed it's jaws. " **Amaterasu**." he said, as black fire burned it from the inside. He jumped back as the head was getting incinerated. He released the flames, as the destroyed head simply fell off. Naruto jumped away, levitating in the air as the three headless necks seemed to get absorbed by the remaining head " **ENOUGH! DIE!** " Moryo yelled, as bright balls of energy surrounded him, blasting off towards Naruto. He redirected them away with slaps, as he punched the air, sending a shockwave that pushed Moryo back. He growled, as blast of darkness left his body, the entire dome being concealed in darkness. However, Naruto's eyes could see clearly. He pushed his hand together, forming a glowing black orb. He held the orb, rushing to Moryo, who was charging a large flaming beam. He dodged it and threw the orb inside. Suddenly, Moryo's body flew upwards "What is happening!" He roared as Naruto said " **Planetary Devastation**.". Suddenly, huge chunks of stone flew from the ground, trapping Moryo. He roared " **NO! I WON'T BE-"** he was cut off, as he was fully enveloped in a giant orb of stone. Then, to the awe- filled eyes of the world. Naruto appeared hundreds of feet above the orb. He raised his arm into a fist. Black lightning surrounded his arm " **Energy Sphere.** " he muttered, sending a black orb at the giant stone orb. A bright flash appeared in the sky, turning the night into day. When it disappeared the orb was gone. Naruto roared in the sky, as the ShinobI cheered. Shion looked at Naruto amazed.

 _ **Shinobi Camp**_

The Shinobi were in the camp, celebrating the defeat of the Stone Army. The camp was basically a large circular area, protected by a wooden wall, with tents everywhere, except the middle which was empty. In the middle, a large table was commanders of the Army, Naruto and Shion were sitting there. Naruto was at the head of the table, Shion next to him. Large fires were everywhere, with meat burning. Everyone was drinking sake or wine, enjoying themselves to the fullest. Naruto was drinking sake from the bottle, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned seeing Shion looking at him. He placed the Sake down, as she blushed "I want to thank you for defeating Moryo and the Stone Army." she said, with a small smile. Naruto shrugged "It was an amusing challenge. And a smile suits you better than tears." he said, as her smile widened. She then frowned "Now that the Demon is dead, there is no need for a priestess." she said, only for Naruto to shrug "There is need of a queen." he said, as she turned to him "I don't have royal blood." she said, Naruto shrugging "You don't need royal blood. You need to marry a king." he said, as she blushed. She then smiled seductively "Are you perhaps a King, Naruto-sama?" she said, as Naruto smirked "I would consider myself more of a God-King, if that answers your questions, Lady Shion." he said, as she nodded, placing an arm on his chest "How about we discuss more about this, marriage?" she asked, smiling suggestively. Naruto's response was to grab her waist, both of them disappearing.

 _ **Temple**_

Naruto and Shion appeared in the throne room. He approached the throne sitting on it "Ah this is a comfortable seat." he said, as she approached him "A seat for a King." she said, kneeling. He smirked "It seems my prediction was true." he said, as she nodded "So it seems." he urged her forward, bringing her to his lap "You know, this throne also needs a Queen. Are you up for the challenge?" he asked. Her response was leaning in and kissing him. He kissed back, as he picked her up bridal style and went to her room.

 _ **Warning! Lemon: Those of underage or who don't want to read, scroll to the end.**_

Naruto pushed her down to the bed, kissing her passionately, as she returned the action. He twirled his tongue inside her mouth, forcing a moan out of her. His hands went on her breasts, as he laid kisses on her neck causing her to moan loudly "Oh God!" she said, as he touched all her sensitive spots. He stopped kissing her neck, as he took off her jacket and shirt, letting her melons jiggle. He smirked, latching on one nipple as he twirled the other. Shion moaned "Yes! Play with them!" she said, as he did so. He switched places, hungrily sucking them. He then started kissing her stomach, as he removed her pants and underwear. He looked at her shaven pussy, smirking and hungrily eating it out, as she widened her eyes, grabbing his head, pushing him deeper "Yes! More! Eat me out!" she yelled, as he explored her insides. He kept licking every part of her, until he hit her G-spot. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head "I'm cumming!" she yelled as her juices were swallowed by Naruto. He smirked, raising himself up, ripping out his clothes. She licked her lips, seeing his large dick standing in attention. She touched it "This looks painful. Should I calm down your swollen muscle, my King?" she said, as he nodded "Please do so my Queen. My muscle is in need of a massage." he said, as she placed it between her melons. He closed his eyes in content 'God. If I get to fuck a hot demoness and a hot angel, then both of them together, all my dreams will be complete.' he thought, groaning as she started sucking it along with stroking it using her breasts. This went on for 10 minutes, until she let go, deepthroating. The sudden tightness of her throat made Naruto open his eyes wide and cum right there with a satisfied groan. She licked all the cum off, as he rose and kissed her.

She yelped as Naruto laid her down, her back on the bed, as he thrusted quickly inside her, as she screamed in pleasure "Yes, keep going! Don't stop!" she breathed out, as he nodded "As you wish!" he said, increasing the pace, pistoning in and out of her with so much force that any more would rip her in half. He was repeatedly hitting her G-Spot, causing her moans to multiply. She widened her eyes "Yes! CUMMING!" she screamed, surrounding his cock with her juices. He didn't stop though he kept going. She widened her eyes "Slow down! I am sensitive from my orgasm!" she said, as he shook his head "Can't stop now! I am close!" he said, increasing his speed more. He growled "Cumming!" as he released inside her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He kissed her deeply, as she returned it. He rolled, looking at the ceiling, as she panted. They kept cuddling for a while, until they fell asleep. _ **Lemon End**_

Sometime in the middle of the night, Shion had a vision that made her widen her eyes and rise panting. Naruto rose to, holding her back "A vision?" he asked as she nodded, panting. She turned to him "You must return to Konoha tomorrow morning." she said, as he raised an eyebrow "Why?" he asked, as she shook her head "I can't reveal much, as I don't understand myself. All I know is that the village and your Jinchuriki, who came to give some reports, are in danger by Red Clouds and the Elements." she said, as he frowned. "Akatsuki." he said. He turned to her, smiling "Don't worry. I won't leave you until the morning." he said, as she smiled, falling back asleep. Naruto smirked "Time for the hunters to be hunted." he said.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Shion is introduced, Naruto kills a Demon and the Akatsuki will be revealed next time! As for how Naruto defeated Moryo, I considered the way Naruto defeated him in the movie stupid. Sure, Shion's chakra and powers were very strong, but I don't believe they were powerful enough to defeat a Demon capable of taking over the entire Shinobi World, even with Naruto's chakra. Anyway, I also changed a bit the events that concerned Moryo's appearance. Any other questions, feel free to send. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	20. Chapter 19: The fall of the Akatsuki

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 19 of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This chapter features the fall of the Akatsuki. Also, read the Author's note in the end. It is important. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of this story that isn't connected to Naruto.**

 **Chapter 19: The Fall of the Akatsuki**

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office, looking at the group in front of him, a cigar in his mouth. All the Kage's and the Daimyo's were in the room, having arrived after the incident with the Stone Army. After waking up, he had taken a bath with Shion, that led to some hot moments, thus another bath afterwards, with Naruto soon leaving. It wasn't that Shion's prediction worried him, on the contrary, it excited him. He found it amusing for the Akatsuki to fight him. Though he wondered what she meant by the Elements. He shrugged thinking it was Kakuzu.

He was taken from his thoughts as each person finished their report. He nodded "Alright. Now-" he was suddenly interrupted as a Jounin rushed inside "Naruto-dono! Sensors picked up 10 Kage- Level Chakra signatures, north of the village, near the Valley of the End!" he said, as Naruto smirked "Perfect.". He rose, taking out the cigar and throwing it outside the window. He started to leave "This will be fun." he said, as the former Jinchuriki followed him, along with the Kage, wanting to see what would be one hell of a fight.

 _ **Valley of the End**_

The Valley of the End. The legendary spot where Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, defeated Madara Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan. It was a scar on the earth, the result of their battle, with a Waterfall. This Waterfall served as the border between the Fire Country and Sound Country. On each side, a huge statue was erected. On the side of the Fire Country, was the statue of Hashirama and on the other side, the statue of Madara. Both were doing the confrontation hand seal. All in all, it was a beautiful place, whose history could be felt in the air.

Sitting on top of Hashirama's head, were 14 people wearing long, black cloaks with red clouds decorating them and having a slash running through their Hitai-ate. They were the **Akatsuki** , the famous mercenary group composed of S-Rank Ninja. Their purpose, capture all the Bijuu and conquer the world. However, their plans were foiled, thanks to one man. Uzumaki Naruto. He had captured all the Bijuu, gained incredible power and begun to play God. Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, would have none of that. So he commanded all members to come for the first time in one spot outside their hideouts, for the purpose of defeating Naruto and gathering the Bijuu.

They didn't wait long, as Naruto with the Jinchuuriki and the Kage behind him appeared on top of Hashirama's statue. He had his arms crossed, a smirk on his face, as he analyzed every member of the Akatsuki. He grinned slightly upon noticing Pain's Rinnegan, thinking this might be even more amusing than he thought. He looked to the group behind him "Don't interfere." he said, getting nods. Naruto turned back to the Akatsuki. He yelled "So, who is going first in this little event we have created? Unless, you want to come to me combined." he taunted jumping down on the water. Pein turned to Sasori and Deidara and nodded. The two jumped down. Sasori, from what Naruto saw was actually a puppet. He sensed that the real Sasori was inside the puppet, feeling the life force from inside. He turned to Deidara. Deidara was a man with slanted blue eyes and long blond hair, held in a half ponytail, with one bang hiding his left eye. He raised his arms at them "Who wishes to die first?"

His response was for Deidara to send clay bats his way, with him doing a hand seal saying "Katsu!" An explosion occurred, with Deidara laughing "Hahaha. Looks like he wasn't so tough after all!" His response came in the form of a scream, as Naruto reappeared, jump kicking him in the left eye, breaking his scope and sending him crashing to a wall. He ducked under Sasori's scorpion- like tail, then grabbed it. He tilted his head, dodging poisoned Senbon, then with a simple tag, ripped the tail of Sasori's mechanical body. He looked at the tail, before squishing it, destroying its effectiveness. He was about to attack him, until his back exploded. He turned as Deidara's palm mouths were moulding clay. He rushed just as Deidara formed a large Clay Dragon. The Clay dragon spat out some clay orbs. Naruto ignored the explosions, as his clothes were getting singed. He jumped above the Dragon, then pointed his index and middle finger at him, as a panther made of Black Lightning destroyed it. Deidara cursed "He can use Black Lightning!" he yelled, Sasori taking this moment to fire poisoned Senbon from his Gauntlet. They bounced off Naruto, as he appeared in front of Sasori and sent an Axe Kick. The kick instantly destroyed the puppet, as Naruto felt two arms wrap behind him. He turned, only to feel the burn of a large explosion. Deidara smirked, as his Clone exploded, only to gasp as he felt his arm cut off. He turned at Naruto, whose cloak was burning and tearing, cursing him. Naruto smirked, as Deidara now had one arm. He saw Deidara feeding clay to his own mouth, forming a Doll of himself. The doll exploded, releasing a cloud. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Cloud. He outstretched his palm " **Energy beam**." he said, as a large black beam flew out of his palm, striking the smoke, forming an enormous explosion. Deidara looked shocked "How?" only to yell angrily as he felt his other arm cut off, along with getting a kick that sent him crashing into a tree. Naruto smirked, then turned to Hiruko's body, who had now revealed a man. The person had mousy red hair and greyish brown eyes. His eyes were half-lidded and his face held an aloof expression. He tore off his cloak, revealing his mechanical body, as his eyes now were fully open.

"I must thank you. It's been a long time since I used myself." he said, as Deidara cursed "You fool! You became a puppet!" he said, as Sasori nodded "Of course. I am now art, for I am eternal." he said, as Deidara growled. "Art isn't eternal. It is something instantaneous, like an explosion. Art is a blast!" he said, as they argued under Naruto's amused eyes. Suddenly, Deidara turned to him "You! You seem to know about art! What do you think art is?" he asked as Naruto smirked. He raised his hand, as small black jolts of electricity appeared "In my opinion, art should be a blast, that will be remembered for all eternity!" he said, as he released two spear tips from his hand " **Energy spear!** " he said.

One speartip struck Deidara in the stomach, sending him flying. The other struck Sasori, only darkening his body from the blast. Sasori raised his arms, sending streams of flames at him. Naruto jumped over them, axe kicking one of Sasori's legs, breaking it in half, the part below the knee being cut off. Sasori's stomach opened, as a metal cord attacked Naruto like a stinger. He caught it, tearing it off Sasori's body, then attacked him with it. Two pipes came from Sasori's hips, revealing 5 blades each that spinned like a buzz-saw. The spinning blades cut the cord, as Naruto threw the remains. Sasori charged at him, trying to cut him in pieces, only for the blades to break in contact with Naruto. Naruto kicked Sasori away, as Sasori suddenly unsealed 100 puppets from a summoning scroll, each puppet connected by a Chakra thread from his chest. All puppets wore red cloaks, as Sasori said "Give up. You can't defeat my hundred puppets." only for Naruto to smirk. He charged the puppets, as they each took out weapons. What followed was a puppet massacre. Naruto only needed to use his deadly ' **Assassin's Fist** ' style, which combined with his unbelievable strength and speed, sent the puppets into oblivion. He punched a puppet, his fist tearing through it, then spin kicked 5 puppets at once, breaking them in half. All weapons bounced or snapped off of him, as he continued his upcoming barrage. Suddenly, when he appeared in the middle of the group, he released an instantaneous blast of black Chakra from his body, destroying all the puppets. Sasori said "Imposs-" only to be unable to talk as with two quick high kicks, Naruto destroyed his living core, then sent his head flying. He raised a palm, as he fired a compressed fireball that incinerated Sasori's remains. He turned, as he felt a massive amount of Chakra building up. He saw Deidara's skin slowly vanishing, as his Explosive Chakra cursed through his entire Chakra network. Knowing what he was about to do, he cut off both of his legs, grabbed him from the throat, then actually threw him into orbit. Deidara's last words were "Art is a blast!" before an enormous explosion lit up the sky. He sighed, then formed a barrier, because he knew more techniques like these would show up. He turned to the other Akatsuki "Who's next?"

 _ **Hashirama Statue**_

The Kage's were standing, looking at the fight in awe, as the Jinchuuriki were sitting cross-legged, watching the fight intently. They were happy, as the ones who were meant to kill them, were being killed easily by their God. Onoki was sad about Deidara's death, but he thought little of it, as the boy paid the price for being an S-Rank criminal. Hiruzen looked at Akatsuki 'Who will be next?' he thought.

 _ **Madara Statue**_

Pain narrowed his eyes, as the boy destroyed Sasori and Deidara without breaking a sweat. He turned to Itachi "Give your report." he said as Itachi's Sharingan was spinning "His body is invulnerable to all weapon attacks, even explosion's of Deidara's power. He uses a form of Energy that is, yet at the same time isn't Chakra. He wastes no opportunity, even when toying with his opponents. I also can't find flaws in his Taijutsu style, nor I can copy it, or any of his moves. His eyes also worry me, Pain." he said as Pain nodded. He turned to Kakuzu and Hidan "You're up." he said, as they fell down

 _ **Valley**_

Naruto looked at the new enemies. Kakuzu was tall, with a white hood covering his hair and green eyes with red sclera. Hidan was a man with slicked back grey hair and purple eyes. He was holding a large Triple-Bladed Red Scythe. Hidan smirked "Time to be sacrificed for Jashin-sama!" he said, as Naruto narrowed his eyes 'Jashin is a Demon Lord under Mephisto. If he is a follower of Jashin, he must be immortal, unable to die by physical attacks. Well, most physical attacks.' he thought, as Hidan rushed at him with his scythe. He swinged it at him, only for him to dodge. Hidan changed the course, even releasing the scythe holding it from a thick metal rope, trying viciously to hit Naruto, even though Itachi said only a minute ago he couldn't be damaged. Naruto knew Hidan wasn't worth fighting, so he finished him quickly. He grabbed his scythe, snapped it in half, then pierced his body and kicked him to the air. He raised his palm, as a cone of white Energy appeared. A conical beam sped towards Hidan, as Hidan screamed " **FUUUUCK YOOU!** " before an explosion happened. When it was gone, nothing was there.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow "I am impressed. If I knew Dust Release could kill him, I would have killed the Third Tsuchikage just to get rid of him." he said, as Naruto smirked "You have my condolences for being his teammate. Now, shall we continue?" he asked, as Kakuzu nodded.

Kakuzu appeared in front of Naruto, sending a fist his way. Naruto caught it and tried to kick his head, only for Kakuzu to duck and attempting to knee his gut. He didn't even feel it, as he headbutted Kakuzu with enough force to send him skidding away. Kakuzu said " **Earth Release: Earth Spear**." as his skin gained a darker hue. He charged Naruto again, punching his face, only to widen his eyes slightly, as Naruto didn't feel a thing, while his hand cracked. Naruto kicked him away, the Earth skin shattering "Your arm didn't break because of the stone protecting it." he said, as Kakuzu growled. To Naruto's interest, Kakuzu tore off his cloak, revealing his stitched body. Then, black threads surrounded him, appearing similar to an Octopus. Four masks came off from behind his back, as they mixed with the threads, forming four beasts. From the colours, Naruto presumed one could use Fire, Lightning, Water and Wind. Naruto charged, appearing above the water mask and breaking it in half, getting a scream of pain out of Kakuzu. The lightning mask sent a beam of lightning out of it's mouth, only for Naruto to absorb it from his index and middle finger, then sent it back the same way, as it pierced the mask and killed the beast, as Kakuzu lost another heart. He charged Naruto, the threads released from his body, intercepting Naruto. Naruto fought him in hand to hand combat, the threads posing no threat to him, as when they grabbed him, all he did was turn his body and they snapped in half. Suddenly, Kakuzu jumped back, as the Wind And Fire mask combined attacks, forming a massive firestorm, with Naruto inside it. However, Water Rose from the River, putting it out. Naruto came out, as he took off the remains of his cloak, with his white shirt now sporting burns. He opened both palms forward, as Thousands of Blue Triangular orbs fired off, piercing the masks and Kakuzu. After it was over, Kakuzu fell to the ground, though still breathing. Naruto appeared above him, his palm outstretched "Good fight. **Energy Flare.** " he said, as beam of Black Light surrounded Kakuzu, finishing him off. He looked up "4 down. 10 to go." he said.

 _ **Madara Statue**_

Pain growled, thinking Kakuzu and Hidan could discover a Weakness. Itachi turned to Kisame "We shall fight him now." causing Kisame to smirk "Finally. I can't wait to hit him with my sword." he said, as they jumped down. Konan looked at Pain's eyes, seeing the growing rage, but paid it no mind, as she knew he would win.

 _ **Hashirama Statue**_

Mei whistled "He is in a roll." she said, as Gaara nodded "He could defeat S-Rank ninjas when he was a 10 year old mortal. Now, they pose no threat to him." he said, as the rest nodded. Hiruzen thought 'Let's see if Itachi forces you to reveal higher- ranked techniques, Naruto.'

 _ **Valley**_

Naruto looked at his new opponents. He smirked "Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. You will prove entertaining." he said. Itachi was a man with jet black hair. His eyes had the Sharingan on them, fully matured. Kisame was more of a shark than a man, with blue-grey skin, white iris with small black pupils, gill like markings below his eyes and blue hair resembling a shark fin. He was the tallest member of the Akatsuki and on his hand was **Samehada** , the most terrifying of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's blades. Kisame rushed at him "I have to warn Samehada doesn't slice." as sharp scales appeared from the bandages "It shaves!" he said, as he brought it down. However, he was shocked when Naruto caught it bare handed, even more when Samehada tasted it's Chakra and started crying as it hurt it. Kisame growled "You hurt my sword!" he yelled as Naruto shook his head "No." then with a chop of his hand, his broke Kisame's arm, forcing him to let go of the blade, then Naruto grabbed it and sealed it away "I stole it.". He looked at Kisame "I am impressed. I wanted to cut your arm in half, not break it. Perhaps more strength is in order here." he said, as Kisame growled, throwing his fist at him. He caught it, kicking Kisame's gut, as he gasped in pain, then punched him right in the face, breaking a few of his sharp teeth. Kisame flew back. Naruto went to rush after him, only to be forced to dodged Fire consumed Shuriken, courtesy of Itachi. He looked Itachi right in the eyes, as he shrugged off the Genjutsu he attempted to use on him. Itachi narrowed his eyes, then with a few quick hand seals, he spat out a large fireball, which Naruto simply slapped away, throwing it to the Waterfall and putting it off. He saw Kisame rising, his eyes full of rage, as an enormous amount of Chakra rose off him "Interesting. Your Chakra reserves could match mine when I was 10. Most impressive." he said, as Kisame sent 5 water sharks at him, Naruto simply punching them to death. Kisame growled more, as he went through hand seals "I will kill you, with one attack!" he roared as Itachi told him to calm down. However, Kisame didn't listen, as the pain of his strikes and of taking Samehada from him blinded him. He went through hand seals as an enormous Water Shark was formed. Kisame smirked "Throw your best attack at it. I can assure you it will defeat it." he said, as Naruto smirked. He fell into the horse stance, placing his arms next to his right hip, like cupping a ball. A black fire-like aura surrounded a black orb that formed in his hands. Kisame smirked, sending his arms forward as the Shark rushed at Naruto. Naruto grinned " **Shinku Hadouken!** " he said, as a massive black fireball-like Ball of Energy rushed at the Shark. Kisame grinned "Fool! It absorbs-" he was about to say, then looked shocked as the Fireball destroyed the Shark and rushed at him "Chakra." he finished as he was engulfed by the attack. Once the attack was over, Kisame laid on the water, injured. Blood was rushing out of different parts of his body and his mouth, while his cloak was torn. He coughed as Naruto appeared before him. He looked in his eyes in defiance, as Naruto formed a **Raikiri** made of Black Lightning. He stabbed Kisame in the heart, killing him instantly. He took out his arm, as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi felt sadness for the death of his teammate, then narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He rushed at him, sending Shuriken, while coating his arms with Chakra. The Kunai bounced off as Naruto and Itachi engaged in a Taijutsu match. Despite Itachi's speed and reflexes, Naruto dodged every blow. He gasped in pain as Naruto twisted one of Itachi's punches, breaking his arm. Itachi using a one-handed seal, released a stream of fire at Naruto point-blank. Naruto came out unharmed, as he tore off his shirt, his torso now bare. He cracked his fingers and neck, then charged at Itachi, piercing him, only to get a point blank explosion, courtesy of a Clone. He shrugged it off,as he looked at Itachi's eyes shifting to the Mangekyo Sharingan. It had three spiralling curves around the pupil. " **Amaterasu**." said Itachi, as black flames surrounded Naruto. To his shock, however, Naruto dodged it, as he appeared in front of him " **Rising Dragon!** " he said, as he uppercutted Itachi's chin, blood flowing out. Itachi fell to the ground, then opened his eyes using Tsukiyomi, however, Naruto's superior eyes broke it like it was nothing. He opened his palm, a black orb appearing " **Energy Eruption**." he said, creating a massive explosion. Itachi, however, did something Naruto didn't expect. He survived, with a large ethereal humanoid wearing armor and holding a shield and a flaming sword surrounding him "If I hadn't use this, I would have died. Feel the power of the **Susanoo!** " he said, as he swung his sword at him. Naruto dodged it with narrowed eyes 'The **Totsuka blade.** A blade which can seal whatever it touches. While I am confident in my strength, I don't want to risk being sealed inside it, only to find out I can't break the seal.' he thought, avoiding swings as he looked at the shield ' **The Yata Mirror** , it can stop any elemental attack. Well then, I will have to use that for the first time.' he thought. He ducked under a swing, as he appeared in front of the Mirror. Then, to Itachi's shock, he unsheathed **Arashi** and struck the mirror, forcing it to break in a hundred pieces. Itachi gasped "Impossible!" he said, as Naruto sheathed his blade. Itachi swung his sword, only to be shocked at what happened next. A black skeletal arm blocked it, as a ribcage appeared. Soon a large humanoid skeleton complete with skin and armor. It towered over Itachi's by a dozen feet. It had 6 arms. Two held a long Tachi and a round shield, two held twin Kodachi and two held a bow and arrow. Naruto smirked, as the tomoe in his eyes started spinning "Time to feel my **Susanoo.** " he said. Naruto's Susanoo started attacking Itachi with the blades, as Itachi was forced on the defensive. On the rare chances he found an opening, his sword was blocked by Naruto's shield. At one point, when Naruto swung both of his Kodachi, two blades of Chakra rushed out and hit him, causing Susanoo to tremble. At that moment, Naruto threw an arrow, that destroyed his armor and one of his hands, the Sword of Totsuka disappearing. Now he was in simple skeletal form, but it was soon destroyed as well by Naruto's assault. Naruto dispersed his own Susanoo as Itachi started coughing blood. He approached him, dodging a few weak throws of Kunai, as he kicked his chin, forcing him to the ground. He placed his leg above his chest, adding pressure on it. Naruto smiled sadly "That was a good warm up." he told him, before he raised his arm in the air. A black flame appeared, being shaped into a sword. He plunged it inside Itachi, as he gasped, blood flowing out of his mouth. Then, he closed his eyes, as he started falling in the River, the sword still inside. He sighed, as he finished him. He looked up, feeling Pain's rage.

 _ **Hashirama Statue**_

Everyone was shocked at the latest had his eyes widened 'Such power…' he thought, then stopped as he heard a squeal from Mei. She grinned "Yes Naruto-sama! You turned that shark into sushi!" she said, causing Onoki to chuckle. However, the Jinchuuriki rose, as all felt the massive spike of Chakra.

 _ **Madara Statue**_

Pain looked at Naruto with clear rage in his Rinnegan eyes. This boy foiled all his plans and killed all of his subordinates, He turned, seeing Zetsu dropping his cloak "I ain't fighting him. **I'd rather defect**." the twin voices said,disappearing. Pain roared, his Chakra flaring. He jumped down, 5 others following him.

 _ **Valley**_

Naruto smirked, as he saw Pain's fury in his eyes. He then looked at the 5 others, seeing the orange hair and Rinnegan eyes. He whistled "Interesting. You are using the **Six Paths technique**. You pass all paths except the **Outer Path** inside 6 reanimated bodies. 1 path for each body. If I assume correct, the one you use as a Leader must be the **Deva path.** " he said, Pain nodding "With this, I will show you the meaning of Pain." he said, only to hear chuckling. He looked as Naruto's eyes glowed brighter, his power rising "If I waited for you to show me pain,I would have died at the hands of the villagers all those years ago. No, what you will show me, **is the life leaving your eyes**." he said. And with that, they charged each other.

 **Cliffhanger! Naruto took down all the Akatsuki with relative ease, except for Zetsu who left and Konan who stayed up there. If you ask why no Tobi, this doesn't go according to normal Canon. Obito died at the war, plain and simple. As for Zetsu, he is simply a unique human, an experiment of Orochimaru if you like. He ain't Kaguya's creation. With that said, next Chapter it is Naruto vs Pain! Who will win? Well, we all know, you're here for the awesome fight. But it won't be just that. Now, to the reason why this Author's note is important. The truth is, the next Chapter will be the last, if you don't count the epilogue. I did say in Chapter 12 that this story would end in like 7 or so more Chapters. But I should have informed you again last Chapter. Sorry that I didn't. Anyways, yes next Chapter will be the last if you don't count the Epilogue. The Epilogue won't be very big. However, after the Epilogue, I will discuss in that Chapter my plans for a new story. I will let you decide on the weekend and upload it Sunday or Monday. You will have 5 choices, with different suggestions for each story. Example (won't do this story): Naruto falls into a cave and finds a sword. The sword is sentient. How will Naruto's life change? The suggestions are, you want the sword to be a woman, you want the sword to control the elements or do you want it to give augmentations?. Now, of course the stories I will suggest won't have such a simple plot in description. And from suggestions you can choose any. I will see what is desired mostly and decide. If the results form a tie, I will choose the story which I prefer more. That is all, more details regarding this on the Epilogue. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	21. Chapter 20: The fall of Gods

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the Final Chapter of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! This Chapter features the fall of Pain, along with something special for all of you. No need to keep you waiting, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of this story that isn't connected to Naruto.**

 **Chapter 20: The Fall of Gods**

 _ **Valley of the End**_

Naruto smirked "Show me. Show me your life. Make me see it leaving your body. But before that, try and have the excitement of a battle rush through me!" he said. Pein narrowed his eyes "I will have you feel Pain!" he said.

Deva raised his arm, as the **Asura** path rushed forward, propelled by rocket boosters on his feet. He aimed a punch at Naruto, only for his arm to bend in contact. Naruto pierced his chest with his fist, then an idea came to him. He smirked, as he dodged the serrated blade sash of the Path, headbutting him with enough force to form cracks on the mechanical body. He threw the path in the air and transformed his hand into an arm cannon, sending a dozen rockets at the path. An explosion occurred, as the path was incinerated by the rockets. Naruto turned his arm to a metallic one with holes, as he looked at Deva with a smirk "How about this. I will only use Taijutsu and the Rinnegan, just to show you the difference of our skill levels with the Doujutsu." he said, as Pein growled. The **Animal** Path send a large dog like beast with black receivers and Rinnegan eyes. Naruto smirked "Oh, the dog huh? Well, I will summon just to show our skill difference." he said as he slammed his hand on the ground, forming a large puff of smoke. From the smoke came a giant lion, it's eyes the Rinnegan. The lion rushed at the dog and easily overpowered it, biting him, but despite the dog's ability to multiply, it simply couldn't pierce the lion. The lion pushed the dogs back, scratching them and biting them, until he came face to face with the Animal Path. He roared his head as it tried to dodge, however, Naruto caught her and sent her right between its maws. The lion started biting her, then swallowed her. As the Dogs dispelled, it roared, fire coming out of it's mouth. Naruto dispelled it, getting pleasure from Pain's anger. The Deva sent the **Human** Path to fight Naruto. They entered a Taijutsu match. Even though the paths had shared visions, Naruto's speed and strength were simply too much for them to counter. Soon, Naruto broke all 4 limbs of the Human Path and sent it to the air, before throwing a **Hadouken** strong enough to turn it into dust. He grinned as the Deva grit it's teeth.

 _ **Remote Location**_

In a tree inside the forest, only a few dozen meters away from the Valley, stood Nagato. He was in a mechanical walker, a machine he used to stand,along with controlling the paths of Pain. He had red hair, with one bang covering his right eye. He was frail, his bones visible, as he wore no shirt. He only wore a pair of pants. Sticking out of his back were multiple black rods. Next to him sat Konan, having left the statue to guard Nagato, the real looked at him as he growled "Damn him! He has mastered the Rinnegan, so he knows what I will do. And his superior speed and power make my shared vision ineffective." she looked at him "Will you use… that?" she asked, as he frowned "Only if the Deva is in danger." he said.

 _ **Valley of the End**_

Naruto dusted off his pants "Only **Deva, Preta** and **Naraka.** So what will you do? Deva is the only path that can attack." he said. His response was the Preta Path releasing five fireballs at him "Oh. Back to the basics huh? So you use the Rinnegan's ability to control all 5 elements, which is something all Paths can possess. Good." he said, absorbing the technique "Do you know something the Preta Path can also do?" he said, as a barrier appeared in front of the Preta, to his surprise "It can send the Ninjutsu back!" he said, as the five fireballs hit the Preta Path at point blank range. Naraka path went to revive him quickly, but Naruto axe kicked him to the head, destroying it. He smirked as he felt the force of an " **Almighty Push!** ", as to Deva's surprise, it had no effect. Naruto did the same " **Almighty Push**!" sending him flying. However, he reappeared and to Nagato's growing shock, he did the same, then did it again and again and again. He had repeated the Teleport/ Almighty Push combo ten times before he stopped. The Deva path struggled to raise himself up, then used " **Universal Pull!** " on Naruto, again having no effect. Naruto raised his arm " **Universal** **Pull.** " he said, as Naruto was floating before him. He frowned "Now, how to kill you…" he thought, as Yahiko widened his eyes. Naruto smirked "Oh well. I will just blast you with a **Hadouken**." he said, as he used **Almighty Push** to send him to the air. Naruto sent a **Hadouken** at him "Farewell!" he chirped. However, he frowned as glowing seals appeared all around Deva's body, before a huge explosion enveloped him, managing to destroy even his **Hadouken**. He then saw the Deva Path fall to the ground, as 5 beings also fell. He observed them with widened eyes.

Their bodies pretty much looked the same. They appeared to be like an Oni, with horns, sharp fangs and long claws. However, they had differences. The one in the middle had purple skin, with purplish-black hair. He had a purple robe, covering his legs, his chest bare. The one to his right had green skin, with green hair looking like snakes. He wore a green robe similar to the first ones. The one to his left had light-blue skin and Dark blue wavy hair. His robe was an azure color. To the right corner, stood one with red skin and orange hair similar to flames. He wore a gold robe. To the left corner, stood one with brown skin and hair the colour of sand. He wore a silver robe. They each had the symbol of an element to their chest. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them, his muscles tightening "I didn't expect the Elementals to arrive. Welcome **Chujin, Kaijin, Suiji, Fujin** and **Raijin**." he said, his tone changing slightly.

 _ **Statue**_

The group was silent. Just a minute ago they were cheering for Naruto annihilating Pain. Now, they were silent. Gaara turned to the other Kage "Are those who I think they are?" he asked, as Kenshin nodded " **The Elementals**. The Gods of the 5 main elements." he spoke, as Hiruzen looked with wide eyes "I think this battle is about to turn into a real one." he said, as the Jinchuuriki were about to go down to Naruto, however Onoki appeared in front of them. Han cracked his fists "Kage or not, if you don't step aside, I will kill you to get to Naruto-sama." he said, as Onoki looked at each of them "Is this all the faith you have in your Leader?" he asked, as some of them looked down. He smirked, turning back to Naruto "I think today we will see the true meaning of Naruto-dono's power." he said, as everyone looked at them.

 _ **Valley**_

Naruto looked at the Gods in front of him. Smirking, he did a mock bow "How wonderful for the great Elementals to pay a visit to a God such as myself. You come to declare your loyalty to me?"he asked, as Kaijin and Chujin were about to attack, but were stopped by Suijin and Fujin. Raijin shook his head "No, Shinju, we are here to kill you. You see, your rise has angered the Holy Deities, as they expected your death to be permanent. Now, with you conquering the Human World, they demand your head." he said as Naruto chuckled, which soon turned to hysterical laughter. Fujin growled "What is so funny?" he asked, as Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes "All of you. Have the Holy Deities really gone senile, after the years of my absence?" Sending the meager 5 of you against me." he said, as Sujin smiled "You only have your energy back, along with your body. You don't have full control of your powers, or full knowledge of them. And don't forget, we know a considerable amount of your energy is locked in Hell. Which, by the way, you will never reach, for you will die here." he said, as Naruto smirked. He took out the Raijin and tossed it to Raijin, as the God caught it, with the other Gods taking out their respective blades. Naruto took out the Arashi, the Gods narrowing their eyes. They released their power, each God surrounded in an aura of their Element, as Naruto activated his cloak, only this time one of the Tails was black.

Naruto made a 'Come here' motion, as Kaijin and Chujin rushed at him. Kaijin's sword was a blade of pure white fire, similar to the Sword of Totsuka. Chujin wielded an enormous Zanbato of Stone. They both swung their blades at him, as Naruto blocked them. A Kenjutsu match ensued, sparks flying from the clashes of the Blades. Soon, all the Gods had joined the fray, trying to overpower Naruto with their powers. However, Naruto was simply too fast, too strong, had the Arashi, which placed them at a huge disadvantage and he used a style perfect for taking many opponents at once. Naruto ducked under a Water blade, before clashing with a Wind one. He jumped over a lightning and water one, parrying an Earth one. He was swinging his blade left and right, as the tomoes in his eyes were spinning, forming predictions, outcomes and giving him information. Finally, he found a weak spot. He dodged a swing from the huge Zanbato, spinning in the air, then with a dash, he penetrated Chujin's guard and plunged his sword deep inside his chest. Chujin roared, as cracks appeared all over his body, brown light coming out. He twisted the blade, before removing it and slicing his neck, then jumped as an enormous explosion rocketed the area. He fell back, as the other Gods roared in anger for the death of their brother. They each sent a different attack at him. Kaijin threw a stream of white fire which was combined by a large gust of wind from Fujin. Suijin unleashed a Water Torrent from his mouth, with Raijin coursing lightning through it. Naruto dodged them by flying high into the air, as the spot he stood on exploded in a shower of energy. The gods followed him, flying as well. Raijin and Fujin were coming faster, with Raijin releasing Lightning beams from his fingers as Fujin shot out Blades of Wind by swinging his sword. Naruto kept dodging them, until he saw Raijin disappearing, as an enormous Fireball, the size of his Chibaku Tensei rushed at him. Naruto pointed his palm at it, sending out a beam of light that pierced it, causing an explosion that damaged Fujin, while the beam itself kept going and hit Kaijin at point blank range, damaging him badly. Suijin growled, as he released Water Balls at Naruto. He went to block, only for both of his arms to be held by Raijin. He took the full power of the Balls, as he growled a bit. He raised his leg high, kicking him in the nose. He roared in pain as it broke, letting him go to hold it. Big mistake, as Naruto turned and stabbed him in the gut. Raijin roared, grabbing Naruto's shoulders, lightning coursing through. Naruto twisted the blade, before slicing him in half. He headbutted him, pushing himself away, but it was too late, as he still got hit by the explosion of electricity that was released. Naruto kept falling at high speeds. He turned, seeing Fujin going towards him, as his hand was coated in Wind, with Naruto narrowing his eyes at the amount of energy. Fujin roared "This is the end! **Hurricane Fist!** " he said, punching Naruto's chest. The moment he came in contact, dozens of massive hurricanes surrounded him. When it was over, Fujin smirked, only to gasp as a sword went through his throat. Naruto growled, beheading him, as he was pushed back slightly by a large blast of wind. He cracked his neck "The last two blasts hurt." he said, though his body had no injuries. Suijin roared, as he raised his hands to the ground. He raised them, as a massive fountain of water was rising to their spot, enough to fill a lake the size of a mountain. Naruto narrowed his eyes "I had enough toying with you." he said, as he held Arashi. He rushed at Suijin, his sword ready " **Kuzuryusen**!" he said, disappearing and reappearing behind Suijin. Suijin gasped, as nine holes appeared on his body. A large blast of Water was released, Naruto disappearing and appearing a few feet opposite of Kaijin, as the water fountain fell back down. Naruto smirked "Just you and me." he said, as Kaijin raised his arms into the air. Suddenly, a huge orb of gold flames appeared, before it started to compress. Soon, it was the size of a basketball. He roared " **Solar Beam!** " before an enormous beam of fire rushed out towards Naruto. The sky was painted gold, as a massive explosion of flames, the size of a miniature sun appeared. Kaijin panted, thinking it was over. However, he gasped as Naruto came out of the smoke unharmed but naked. His eyebrow was twitching "Oh great. Never thought I would kill a God naked." he said, as he sheathed the Arashi and fell into a Battojutsu stance. He rushed at him at high speeds, as Kaijin raised his sword attempting to block. Naruto took out his blade, as a tearing was heard. Kaijin was hovering in the air, lava flowing from the cut on his torso, his sword snapped in half. Naruto was behind him, his blade having a small flame at the tip " **Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.** " he said, sheathing it and disappearing in a black Flash, as a massive explosion of flames occurred.

He reappeared below the ground, quickly putting on some spare clothes. Just as he had placed on his shirt, he saw the Kages and the Daimyo's coming down towards him. He was about to greet them, until Mei jumped on him and sent him towards the ground. "That was awesome!" she yelled, then nuzzled his cheek with a seductive smile "Hey Naruto-kun, can I have that Samehada pretty please?" she asked, with Naruto smirking and giving her a scroll. She squealed hugging him, until Utakata grabbed her and pulled her away with a sigh. Naruto stood up, as Hiruzen smiled "You are just full of surprises, defeating 5 Gods with little to no effort." he said as Naruto shrugged. "What was that last attack?" Gaara asked. It was Kenshin who answered "Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki. The ultimate Battojutsu and the ultimate Hiten Mitsurugi technique." He said, as Onoki nodded "I remember you using it in a sparring match with the Samurai Leader, only you were using a Sakabato. Even then, it did enormous damage, forming a large mark on his chest." he said, as Kenshin nodded, remembering the battle. However, Naruto groaned "I don't want to hear about old tales. What I want is to return to Konoha. Come on." he said, as he rushed back to Konoha.

 _ **Remote Location**_

Nagato growled "I can't believe it! Not only my paths, but even those spirits lost to him!" he cursed, as Konan tried to calm him. However, they suddenly felt a large force hitting them. They turned, as Naruto looked at them. Konan was going to attack him, but Nagato stopped her with his arm. He turned to Naruto "Why are you here?" he asked, with Naruto looking at him "You know why. I am here to put a stop to your plans." he said, as Nagato nodded "So be it. I entrust my dream of peace to you." he said, as Konan cried. Naruto nodded, as he sent a Kunai at his heart, killing him instantly. He turned to Konan "What will you do?" he asked her as she looked at him "Normally, I would kill you. But as Nagato entrusted his dream to you, I will support you through Amegakure." she said, as Naruto tossed her a Kunai "Throw it to me." he said, as she clenched her teeth, throwing it. The Kunai hit his head and to her surprise, he exploded in smoke.

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Naruto's eye was twitching, as his power was felt by everyone. When he said return to Konoha, he meant coming back and enjoying peace and quiet, maybe spend some time with his brides. Not this. Standing in front of him was Jiraiya, two women and a pig. The woman holding the pig had black shoulder length hair and black eyes. She wore a black kimono with white trimmings, held by a white sash and open-toed sandals. The woman had brown eyes and blonde hair tied in two ponytails. A purple gem marking was on the center of her forehead. She wore a grey kimono-style blouse, held by a dark grey obi and dark grey pants. She also wore open-toed sandals, but hers were high-heeled and with straps. She was looking at Naruto with worry in her eyes.

Naruto rose from his seat looking at her, his eyes narrowed "So let me get this straight. You, my godmother, my blood relative for being Uzumaki Mito's granddaughter, left me in this shitty, God-forsaken village, to starve, to be beaten, to almost die, because you didn't want any family for fearing they would die? I stress the almost die part." he said, anger visible. All Tsunade could do was nod, then duck as Naruto had kicked the Hokage Table in his anger, sending it flying and crashing on the wall. He raised his arms as Anbu charged in "I'm good. I'm good." he said, taking breaths, as the Anbu exited the room. He composed himself, looking at her. "Well, from now on I demand that you become the Head of the Hospital, with Shizune as your assistant. You are to make sure the medics are capable and everything works smoothly. If you refuse, I will give the position to Shizune and have you rot in a prison cell." he said, as she nodded quickly "I will do it!" she said, as he nodded "Excellent." he said, as he tossed her a scroll "Get to work." he said, as she and Shizune vanished in fear. He turned to Jiraiya "I have another assignment for you." he said as Jiraiya nodded "Once I go to Makai, the Nine Jinchuuriki will rule in my place, until I return. I will give them a long set of orders that need to be carried out. Your first assignment, which won't be finished until I leave, will be to support Han in conquering the Land of the Sky." he said, as Jiraiya nodded "Anything else?" he asked, with Naruto shaking his head. Jiraiya left in a Shunshin. Naruto sighed, as he had dealt with too much. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He summoned Haku, as she bowed "Yes Naruto-sama?" she asked. Naruto rose "Send messages to all the Kage and Daimyo to get here by nightfall. We are having a celebration. Tell them I don't care if they can't just leave. If they don't come, I will have their heads." he said, as she gulped and nodded. She ran off, then smiled hearing a "You and Zabuza are invited!" from Naruto.

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen**_

The Ichiraku Ramen Stand was the only restaurant that treated Naruto like a human being. So as a thank you, Naruto helped them economically. In little time, combined with Naruto's recent fame due to his ascension to a God, the stand became the best restaurant in Konoha. It had 5 floors, the top being reserved for Naruto and Village Leaders. Currently, that's where Naruto was at, along with the Kage, the Daimyo and all of Naruto's good friends. They all wore formal clothing. Naruto was wearing a royal blue kimono, with red swirls and a black wolf on the back. He also had black hakama pants and black boots with gold plating. Tied around a red sash was Arashi. To his right was Kushina, wearing a high-collared, pure white Kimono, with blue swirls. Her hair was kept low. To his left was a blushing Orihime, wearing a black dress with white circles, while her hair was decorated by a black hair pin in the shape of a star. Zabuza was wearing a black bodysuit with gold armor, Haku wearing the same, except the bodysuit was grey. There was also Yamato, Naruto's old commander, wearing a green kimono with brown tree markings. Finally, opposite of Naruto stood Teuchi and Ayame, the owners of Ichiraku. They both wore a plain white kimono, as Naruto had dragged them from the kitchens to drink with him.

Everyone was chatting and laughing. Zabuza and Teuchi were talking about training experiences, the Kages about the funny side of politics, Killer B and Yugito were arguing over rapping, Utakata and Roshi were discussing about the peaceful life of travelling, Han and Gaara were arguing over which Tailed Beast was more menacing looking in terms of appearance, Teuchi was talking with Kenshin, Ayame was laughing with Haku, while Orihime and Kushina were talking. Suddenly, Naruto rose, as everybody looked at him in silence. He smiled "I would like to thank everyone for attending today. I wasn't serious when I said I would have your heads. A simple stab would have sufficed." he said, getting chuckles. He coughed "Seriously. Thank you all for coming." he said, as he raised his cup, as the others did so "A toast! To a united Elemental Nations!" he said, as they cheered. They ate, drank and chatted, enjoying the first days of peace. After a few hours, they all went to their hotel rooms.

 _ **Takezo Castle**_

Naruto was sitting on the roof of his Castle, looking at the moon. He was thinking of his life, of all he did, of all he accomplished. He also thought of all that was about to occur. He rose 'A few months. That is all I have to endure, A few months of intense training. **Then, the war for the crown will finally commence**." he thought, a massive black wolf with ten tails and eyes with the Rinne-Sharingan appeared above him in ethereal form.

 _ **Heaven**_

Up on the White City, inside the throne room of a palace, a woman was sitting. Not much could be seen, as the cloth obscured all of her features. Suddenly, an angel entered the room, kneeling before her "My queen, the Shinju was attacked by the Elemental Gods. He destroyed them." he said, as a melodic laughter came from the woman "Is that so? Well, he seems to be reaching his predecessor's power rather nicely." she said. Two red eyes appeared from the curtain "I can't wait to meet you, **Shinju Naruto.** " she said.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed the last Chapter! I apologise for the small length of this, but I feel that the battle and the events made up for it a bit. Now, I don't have anything to say, other than the fact that I know Preta can't actually do that, I added it cause I thought it would be fun. The Epilogue will be posted soon. The plans for new stories will also be posted there, so check that out too. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	22. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the Epilogue of Naruto: The Alpha Bijuu! Please remember to check the Author's note in the end, regarding the new story possibilities. Anyway, on with the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of this story that isn't connected to Naruto.**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Castle Takezo**_

 _One year had passed. The first year where the Elemental Nations where finally at peace. Their ruler, Naruto, God of Chaos, had rejuvenated the hierarchy with young, just leaders, that ensured peace was kept. True, they were skirmishes at first, people who wanted to destroy that peace, however, Naruto quickly took down those skirmishes. He was worshipped by the people for his God status and politically, he rose to the title of_ _**Elemental Emperor.**_ _While originally only the 5 Great Nations, Wave Country, Whirlpool Country, Waterfall Country and Demon Country were under his direct command, soon he took over Swamp, Sound, Grass, Stone, Rain, Frost, Hot Water, Spring and Iron Country, as even the Samurai bowed before his power. He also had huge political influence over dozens of countries, like Tea, Fang and Claw Country. The Shinobi now had a special Hitai-ate symbolizing them as soldiers of the Emperor. To the middle part, it had the symbol of the Emperor, a Rinne-Sharingan. To the right part, it had the symbol of the Shinobi's village and on the left part it displayed their Rank, a triangle for Genin, a square for Chunin and a circle for Jounin. The Shinobi army was now more organized, stronger and better equipped. Trade was widespread and the economy was blooming. All in all, peace had finally arrived._

 _Using his special powers, Naruto had sealed the Entire Castle Takezo and moved it a few dozen Kilometers south of Konohagakure. It now looked more like a military palace, rather than a simple Castle, with even larger walls, equipped with Kunai launchers, Shuriken Launchers, Senbon Launchers, Oil machines and Cannons. To the right of the Castle, on top of a small hill, a group of people had gathered over what appeared to be a Gate. It was made of a Red metal and it was circular. Many jewels of different colours were etched in the metal, surrounding seals. The gate had a purple barrier-like wall between it. The group of people were the Kage of the Nations, the Daimyo, the Oni Corps, 10 Anbu of each village and Clan Heads. Standing a few feet in front of the group was Naruto. He had changed his attire, having prepared for a tough trip. He was wearing black combat boots with black metal plating and black pants that made a balloon effect. On the bottom of the pants were Crimson flames. On his torso he had a prototype Black Chakra armor with red lining, a gift from the Land of Spring. He had modified it to be extra durable, along with being capable of absorbing Aura and Youki to a point. He had black gauntlets, whose fingers were sharpened. He had the same forehead protector, just made with Black metal. Nine orbs flowed around him, the Bijuu._

 _He turned as in front were his wives or to be wives. He approached and kissed each of them, with Narumi and Naruko blushing at the contact. He then turned to Zabuza, shaking his hand. They had grown to good friends, as Zabuza was now an S-Rank ninja and one of his Generals. The_ _**Oni Corps**_ _captain position passed to Haku, who was also an S-Rank ninja now and their purpose was to protect the Emperor's family,_ _ **his**_ _family. He then said his goodbyes to each Daimyo and Kage until he came to Hiruzen. He smiled and nodded his head at him, as Hiruzen did the same with a smile. He turned, slowly going up towards the Gate, as the entire gathered group saluted him. He took a deep breath, as he heard Kurama's voice "Scared?" he joked, as Naruto shook his head. "Hell no." he said, as a grin appeared on his face, his slitted Rinne-Sharingan glowing from his excitement "Just excited!" he said, jumping inside. Soon, the battle for the Crown would begin. Soon, the world would be shaken from the arrival of_ _ **Naruto, the Alpha Bijuu.**_

 **Oh it is so beautiful. It is small, but hey it is beautiful. I feel like crying but I won't. I will hold it in for the sequel. Don't ask when it will be uploaded. I will inform you in some other story's sequel when it will be. Now, I want to thank all who liked this story. I never expected 200 hundred people to put it in their favourites. It might not seem a lot to some, but to me it is a huge success. So, once again, thank you guys for giving me the strength to make this story happen. Speaking of story, it is time to show you the possibilities. But first, some things to clarify.**

 **I will mostly, if not wholly, be writing stories with an Uber-Godlike Naruto. Now, there are two possibilities. One, Naruto will already be Uber-Godlike, or he will quickly grow to be, like going in 3 Chapters to S-Rank. I am more of a fan of the first, but if you want the second, I will do the second.**

 **I will never do a Naruto/Hinata main pairing. To avoid the flame barrage that I feel will come if I don't elaborate, this doesn't mean that I will never pair Naruto with Hinata. It means if I make a story where Naruto won't have a Harem, which I don't think so, Naruto won't be paired with Hinata. But as I said, the possibility of not writing a Harem story isn't big, so Hinata fans got a chance in my story. As for why I don't do it, it doesn't feel right to me when I'm writing. And if a story doesn't feel right, it doesn't come out nicely.**

 **I won't do a Naruto/Sasuke or Naruto/Man story, unless you manage to deliver one million to my house. Then I might consider it. No seriously I will never do Yaoi. Naruto/ Fem Sasuke is a bit different.**

 **I will always be uploading one story at a time. I much rather have finished 5 stories by the end of the year, than 20 incomplete stories. So yea, I will not be uploading more than one story at a time.**

 **Now, these are the possible stories. Keep in note what I will write won't be in the story's actual description. This ones are just in the form of a quick sketch.**

 **1)** _**Naruto takes part into a war at a young age. He grows a lust for combat and rises to become a leader.**_ **Now, here are your choices. It can either be the 3rd Shinobi War, meaning Naruto won't be related to Minato or Kushina, except if he is either an Uzumaki or Namikaze only. It will also mean he won't have the Kyuubi or any other Bijuu. Or, it can be a new War. If it is, it is up to you whether Naruto is related to his parents and they love him, he is and they ignore him, or he isn't at all. In both cases you decide if he is already Uber-Godlike or he soon goes Uber-Godlike.**

 **2** _ **) Naruto is the Juubi. He exists in the world of Rosario Vampire, along with the other Bijuu, as the strongest Yokai. However, the other Bijuu get sealed and he swears revenge. He goes to Yokai Academy.**_ **I was inspired for this after I remembered the first Fanfiction story I read. It has unfortunately been taken down since then, so I can't find it anymore. Now, in this story Naruto will be already Uber-Godlike. For an animal, he can be a Wolf or a Dragon. Also, it can be a Harem, but if it isn't, pairing is Naruto/Moka.**

 **3)** _ **Naruto is the son of a millionaire, with the relationship between him and his parents tense. He is the world's best RPG gamer and gets transported to the world of SAO.**_ **A Naruto/SAO crossover, with pairing Naruto/Asuna. The choices you can make is. 1) Naruto has the sword/shield combo like Heathcliff. 2) Naruto has Dual Blade like Kirito 3) Naruto has Dual Wielding. Note: I won't have him in the GGO. That will still be Kirito's.**

 **Those are the potential stories. Any more questions you have regarding one story, send them and I will answer them. You have until Saturday at 23:59 EST. First Chapter will be uploaded sometime in Sunday, hopefully. Until next time, Thunderito is out!**


End file.
